Gi Whiz
by GwoppyTrai
Summary: We all love it when two siblings bond. And when Lincoln wants to follow in the footsteps of his older, sporty sister in the art of karate, Lynn decides that's the perfect time to do it. So she helps him train to be a great martial artist like her. (Lincoln and Lynn bonding story) (Cover art made by me)
1. Lynn's Assault

**Okay, My first fanfiction ever. Not only that, but my first fanfiction of my favorite TV show "The Loud House". I've been thinking of ideas for days really. And I've been reading a lot of fanfictions of Lincoln Lynn, And this isn't the only time you'll see a story like this between the two. So for this story, I wanted to do a story about when Lynn graduates from her karate class and finally gets her black belt, and Lynn tries to try some new moves on Lincoln. So he has to avoid his athletic sister at all costs, And his other 9 sisters are gonna help him. By the way I'm not the biggest connoisseur/expert on karate or martial arts for that matter, so I did my homework on the right terms. But if I do make any mistakes, please don't get angry at me in the review/comment section. As Ugly God said on his WorldStarHipHop song "Let's do it", "F*k all that talkin' let's do it!"**

 **Disclaimer #1: I couldn't come up with any ideas for the title, but I wanted to keep it martial arts related, until I read this fanfiction "Gi Whiz" on the loud house wikia page.** http/theloudhouse./wiki/User_blog:Harburton81/Fanfiction_-_Gi_Whiz

 **I want to give a him credit for coming up with this title.**

 **Disclaimer #2: I did not copy Harburton81's Gi Whiz story. I came up with this story on my own.**

 **Disclaimer #3: I DON'T own any of "The Loud House".** **Anyways enjoy the story! :)**

"Gi Whiz"

"Lynn's Assault"

The Episode starts of with an exterior view of the Loud house with a bush with a part of Lincoln's hair sticking out.

"Oh hey there." He said whispering. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing in this bush…I'M HIDING FROM LYNN THAT'S WHY!!!" No longer whispering. "Ya see, I got a text from my other sisters saying Lynn graduated from her karate class and is now second dan black belt. And I know that she is gonna try to attack me as soon as she gets here. Because if she sees me, I'm dead on sight."

As soon as he says that, Vanzilla pulls up with Rita and Lynn Sr in the front while Lynn is in the back with a look on her face that spelled trouble. She then gets out of the van still wearing her gi with a black belt and her toes exposed with her sports bag over her shoulder with her regular clothes and carrying her soccer cleats. Lincoln was sweating bullets hoping that Lynn doesn't see him. Thankfully She doesn't and walks straight in the house. Lynn then goes to her room only to drop off her stuff on her bed. She then looks at Lincoln's closed bedroom door with a demonic look on her face.

"Liiincoln, I got some new moves to praaactice." Lynn said in a sing-song voice slowly but surely approaching his door assuming he's in there. Lynn then kicks open the door yelling "HYAH!", only to find her younger brother not in there. Confused she then goes on a manhunt for Lincoln.

Meanwhile Lincoln is using a walkie talkie to communicate with his other 9 sisters.

"Guys, Guys come in!" Lincoln frantically waiting for any type of response.

"We're all here, go ahead." Lori stated.

"Yeah what's up?" Luan hopped on the walkie talkie as well.

"I need your help keeping me away from Lynn." Lincoln explained the situation.

"Don't worry bro, we won't let Lynn touch you." Luna said.

"All I need you guys to do, is to patrol the house and tell me if it's safe to head inside or not." Lincoln told them what to do so he won't be used as a punching bag.

"10-4 Linc." Luan said.

"Wait! It's 10:40?!" Leni the young blonde said unaware what '10-4' in police codes meant

Lori face palms and sighs "No Leni."

Back to Lynn. She is searching everywhere for her little brother. The living room, kitchen, all the sibling's rooms had no signs of Lincoln. The other 9 sisters made sure to at least keep Lynn busy to buy time for Lincoln to sneak past her undetected.

Luan and Luna is the first ones to distract Lynn. They then see Lynn in the living room still in her gi watching TV holding Lily.

"S'up sis. Whatcha doin'?" Luna asked with a innocent but believable curious look on her face.

"Since I couldn't find Lincoln so we can sparr in the backyard, I decided to wait till I see him, then force him to be me sparring partner." Lynn said with a little calmness in her voice. "Hey Luna do you mind getting me a bottle of water from the fridge for me please?" Lynn asked the talented rockstar.

"Sure" Luna then goes into the kitchen and pulls out her walkie talkie to talk to Lincoln. "Lynn's in the living room, go through the kitchen backdoor and wait in the kitchen for our signal."

"Copy that" Lincoln responded. He then goes to the backdoor and enters immediately seeing Lynn and hides with his back against the wall next to the corridor to the kitchen.

Luna went back to Lynn with the bottle of water. "Here ya go sis."

"Thank you" Lynn said as she opened her bottle of water, Luan pops up from behind the couch.

"Hey Lynn, I got a joke for you. Knock-Knock" Luan starting her joke.

Lynn obviously knew this is one of those knock knock jokes, so you went along with it. "Who's there? She asked.

"Boo" Luan said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Boo who?" Lynn foolishly asked.

"Why are you crying?" Luan playfully asked, bursting out into laughter causing Lynn to spit out water all over the couch. Luna and Luan then looked wide-eyed and fearful as Lynn looked back at Luan with a angry look.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Lynn then puts down Lily gently to give chase to Luan who is making a run for the stair case. Luan makes it up the stairs and makes a left down the hallway towards the bathroom, closes the door and locks it. "LUAN, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled.

Luna then looks to see if the coast is clear for Lincoln to go to his room. The coast was indeed clear.

"Okay bro, it's now or never." Luna said to Lincoln. He then comes out of hiding to go up the staircase. As he get's to the top, he sees Lynn at the end of the hallway in front of the locked bathroom door facing it with her back turned to Lincoln who was about 5 yards away. Lincoln then froze up in fear. Then Lola and Lana open their door.

"In here quick, before she sees you!" Lola loudly whispered at Lincoln. Still being loud enough for Lynn to think she heard something. She turned around but she wasn't quick enough to see Lincoln in time as he already went into the twins' room.

Lynn then decides to walk to the twins' bedroom door to ask them a question, not before yelling, "DON'T THINK YOU GOT AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID LUAN!" Lynn then knocks on the twins' door. Lincoln started to panic.

"Quick in the closet!" Lana told Lincoln. He then quickly hides in the closet. Lola and Lana then quickly closes it and walks to the door. Once they saw Lynn, they were secretly terrified, but they kept their composure.

"H-h-hey Lynn." They both said trying not to look scared.

"Hey you two, have you seen Lincoln? I've been looking for him all day so I can get him to spar with me." She asked.

"Nope haven't seen him around." Lana lied.

"Oh, okay well then." Lynn then turns for the staircase. A sneeze can be heard from their room, but Lynn knew very well that sounded like Lincoln. She then turned her head slightly with a suspicious look on her face. "Are you all hiding Lincoln from me?" Lynn suspiciously asked

Lola laughed nervously, "Of course not freakishly athletic sister."

Lynn then decides she's getting nowhere with this and goes downstairs to check the yard. (Back then the Front)

"Okay that was way too close. Lincoln you can come out now." Lana said. Lincoln then comes out and thanks Lola and Lana with handshakes.

"Thank you guys so much." Lincoln thanked them both.

"Anytime linky!" They both smiled.

Lincoln then goes to his room thinking he was about to be in the clear feeling relieved but suddenly…

"LINCOLN! I NEED YOU TO CHECK THE MAILBOX." Rita ordered him.

Lincoln sighs "Yeess Moom!" He says with a little attitude.

Before he goes through the front door, he makes a stop towards Lucy and Lisa who is sitting on the couch.

"Hey can you watch out for Lynn from the upstairs window while I go check the mail? Here take this walky-talky so we can communicate." Lincoln asked the young genius and goth handing them the walkie talkie.

"Okay, but if you don't make it back, I'll have a perfect casket for your funeral." Lucy said her normal emo voice.

"I'll make sure you gluteus maximus isn't kicked by Lynn older brother." Lisa said with a lisp.

The two girls then goes to a window they can see the frontyard out of.

Lucy first scans making sure Lynn is nowhere to be seen. "The coast is clear, go for it."

Lincoln Gulps in fear and then opens the front door. He make sure he checks his surroundings first before just going to the mailbox that was a good 2 or 3 yards away. He then starts walk to mailbox. As he's walking, Lynn gets done checking the backyard and decides check the front yard. She goes around to the left side of the house angry that she couldn't find Lincoln, until she saw him checking the mailbox. As he's checking the mailbox, she got a demonic and evil look on her face again. She then quickly runs behind the big tree in the frontyard. Lincoln heard footsteps and quickly turned around scared.

"Who's There?!" He asked out of fear. He didn't see anybody which made him more scared. As he turns back around to grab the mail that was in the mailbox, Lynn then runs and hides behind Lola's princess car, drawing closer and closer to Lincoln. Lincoln slowly walks back to the house and he senses someone a foot or two away from him. And that's when Lucy and Lisa hopped on the walkie talkie.

"Lincoln. Do. Not. Turn. Around." Lucy said slowly.

Now when telling someone don't turn around, that's gonna make them want to turn around. And that's exactly what happened. Lincoln slowly turned to see non other than, you guessed it, Lynn. Lynn was standing with her fists clenched with a demonic half crack of a smile, which basically meant she was up to no good. Lincoln was utterly terrified at the site of her in her karate gi, with her fist clenched looking at him with a look that just means she was going to hurt him.

Wide-eyed, Lincoln slightly turned his head and directed his eyes to the wide open front door to the house. He took one more glance at Lynn who was pretty much ready for him to run knowing that she WILL catch him if he does try to. He then zoomed to the door leaving Lynn in the dust. Lynn went into cheetah mode giving chase.

"Come heere lil' bro." Lynn said in a sing song voice chasing Lincoln through the front door.

Lincoln pretty much went into Marcus Holloway Watch Dogs 2 Parkour Free Running mode as he jumped over obstacles like the couch, toys, tables etc trying to escape Lynn. All while yelling for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" He frantically yelled at the top of his lungs. Which caught the attention of all 9 of his other sister's' attention.

Lori and the others quickly went down the stairs as Lincoln looped around out of the kitchen waiting for Lynn to pass by to trip her to give Lincoln a gap between him and Lynn. As soon as Lincoln passed them running up the staircase, All of them then trip Lynn as she's running past.

"Why'd you trip me?!" Lynn asked enraged because she lost Lincoln.

"Me? You tripped on your own because you're running around barefoot." Lori said back at her. Lynn didn't have time to argue with her so she ran up the stairs.

Lincoln ran into his room and closed it and pressed his back up against it providing a barricade that was not that strong. Lynn ran to his door and tried to open it but Lincoln was determined to not let her get in that easily. Growing more frustrated Lynn furiously kicks down the door as it collapses on top of Lincoln. Lincoln quickly tries to crawl away on his back with pleading eyes.

"I told you I got some new moves I want to try out since I'm a second dan black belt now." Lynn said while holding Lincoln's karate gi which also had a black belt on it too. She then grabbed him by his shirt and changed him into his gi. All while the other 9 sisters were watching with sympathy. Knowing that they failed to keep Lynn away from Lincoln. Once she changed him herself by wrestling him into a fight cloud. He was dressed in his gi with a black belt and a orange headband and also barefoot as well. Lynn turned around and got a more or less threatening look on her face towards her sisters. "Lincoln's not gonna be the only one to experience my new moves if you don't get out of my sight!!" She yelled.

The 9 sisters then quickly scattered some going to their separate rooms while others run for their lives going down the stairs. Lynn then drags Lincoln out to the backyard. Lynn then let's go of his arm and went into her fighting stance. Lincoln only has two options at this point. He could either run and risk Lynn mercilessly beating him to a pulp, or he could let her fight him but he has every right to fight back.

Lincoln then tries to turn around and tried to run but Lynn expected him to do that, and then roughly tackled him. She then got into the full mount position and started punching him in the face a chest. He tried to block her attacks but most of her punches were landing right on the button. He then started to get teary eyed as he begs Lynn to stop.

"Lynn stop, you're hurting me." He said almost started crying.

"Come on bro, suck it up. Give me a challenge." Lynn replied stopping for a second, and then continues her assault. Lincoln is now starting to get angry because her sister won't let up on him. He then got the strength to push Lynn off of him and takes the fight standing up. Lynn and Lincoln both got up and Lynn was in utter shock to see Lincoln was has a serious look on his face while in his fight stance.

Lincoln was only thinking about all the abuse, and the bullying he suffers from Lynn. And he was ready to let loose. All of the OTHER sparring sessions, the dutch ovens, all the lucha libre's that she done to him. He was just ready to get his revenge. Lincoln wasn't as great of a fighter as Lynn, but he had some kind of fighting experience because he took karate classes too.

Lincoln then comes at Lynn with a flurry of punches and kicks at Lynn with most of them connecting on her cheek and chin. Lynn then gets angry and goes to far as the fight progresses about a minute or two later with Lincoln winning. Lynn has a couple scratches on her face and her hair looks like she just got out of bed. As Lincoln was going for a roundhouse kick to her face, she caught the kick and and Lincoln saw her face, and knew this fight is not gonna end well for him at all. Lynn caught his kick, and swept his legs causing him to fall on his back. He quickly got up and was immediately on his back again with his right eye feeling swollen. Lynn punched him square in his right eye. Lincoln then feels his eye becoming black. He gets back up still in his fight stance waiting for Lynn to strike again. Lynn is deciding where to attack him from, and she comes out with a tornado kick to his left cheek. Lincoln then feels it and his nose started bleeding all while he falls face first all while spit and sweat was flying everywhere. He then turns over over on his back with tears in his eyes with blood running down his nose. He looks at Lynn who is slowly walking towards him to deliver the final blow. Lynn sits on his stomach and viciously punches him in the faces some more. All while Lincoln and Lynn's 9 other sisters watched all while wincing and in shock feeling bad for Lincoln. Until Luna finally decides to speak up outraged at what Lynn is doing to her brother.

"We need to do something before Lincoln gets hurt even more!" Luna spoke up.

"Agreed!" The 8 sisters agreed with Luna.

They all run outside to stop Lynn's assault on Lincoln. Lynn is still punching Lincoln, but thankfully he was blocking his face to avoid any more damage. Lynn stands up up and grabs him by the collar of his gi and pins him up against the backyard tree. She cocked her fist back ready to punch him. Lincoln then closes his eyes bracing for impact. Lynn then hits Lincoln one last time in his cheek. He collapsed on the grass in pain looking up at her with teary eyes again.

"You are so weak Lincoln, you're really gonna start crying? I beat you so easily and you're a black belt too!" Lynn said like she's ashamed of him. (Which goes back to the episode of "Making the case" Where it shows Lincoln at a karate tournament with a black belt.)

"Why do you always bully me?!" He yelled trying not to cry.

Lynn looked flabbergasted by what he said, "I don't bully you, what are you talking about?" Flashbacks then appear with her punching Lincoln, doing dutch ovens to him, lucha libres, sparring sessions, two-for-flinchings, pulling his pants down, etc. Lynn immediately came to the realization that she had acted like a bully in the past. "Jeez, now that you mention it, I have been a bully to you. I-I didn't mean to-" Lynn was about to apologize but was interrupted by her infuriated brother.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" He yelled standing up. "YOU CAN STAY AWAY FROM ME THAT'S WHAT!!!" He said furiously. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG BULLY WHO TERRORIZES ME ALL THE TIME!!!" He said looking in her eyes with rage. He then turns around and walks towards the back door holding his cheek, he opens the door and slams it.

Lynn immediately started to feel the guilt set in, "Lincoln wait! I didn't mean to!" She yelled in sympathy and sadness looking down at the grass. Lynn, who didn't know her sisters was watching everything, turned around only to see angry glares coming from her other sisters. Her insides knew that she screwed up and she is gonna regret it.

"Well are you proud of yourself now Lynn?" Luna said sternly.

"No! My little brother hates me and he told me that I'm a bully!" Lynn absolutely hated bullies, but to be told that she was and she didn't recognize it herself, made her reevaluate her choices around her brother.

"Well that's literally what you get for torturing him all the time." The eldest sister Lori spoke up.

"I can't even make a joke about what you've done." Luan looked disappointed

"You big meanie!" The twins yelled at Lynn.

"If Lincoln doesn't forgive you for what you've done, I wouldn't be surprised." The beautiful blonde Leni said.

The girls then go back in the house to check on Lincoln, leaving Lynn outside tearing up about the fact that her brother hates him. Lynn sits under the shade of the backyard tree looking up at the clouds. She then sees a cloud shaped like Lincoln's face appears. She then buries her head into her knees which was covering her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

Meanwhile…

Lincoln changed out of his gi and into his regular clothes which was a orange polo with blue jeans and white sneakers with three orange/red stripes on them. Sitting on the couch holding an ice pack on the right side of his face still angry. Then his sisters peeked around the corner of the doorway to see if he's okay. Which he does see them and looks back at the TV still angry.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Lori asked. Lincoln looked at her in the corner of his eye but, didn't respond.

"Can we get you anything bro?" Luna Asked trying to make him feel better. Again no answer. The sisters then started looking at each other with worry looks, afraid that Lincoln is thinking about doing something he might regret.

Lola on the other hand, had something else in mind. "We should help him get even with Lynn!" She spoke up enraged. Lincoln then likes the sound of that idea. Her sisters look at eacher also liking the sound of the idea. Then Lincoln on the spot devised a plan to get his revenge on his athletic sister.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." He then starts whispering as the camera angle shows him in a huddle with his sisters telling them about his plan...

 **HOLY HELL, That took longer than I expected. 10 pages worth! I started this chapter at like 12 in the morning and didn't finish the first half until 4:30. And I STILL wasn't done. So I finished the second half in like 2 hours the moment I got done doing my other stuff. I can't make any type of promises about when the next chapter comes out. But I can tell you right now, this story is gonna have at 3 or 4 chapters in total, and chapter 2 should be out by Wednesday or Thursday. I'm already getting started on chapter 2, "Lincoln's Revenge", and I will guarantee you are going to love it.** **Also feel free to leave feedback, I'm looking forward to reading all reviews. If you have any questions or concerns you can email me or DM me on Twitter and Instagram. (Which will be below.)** **See ya soon!Twitter-@traiseangamingInstagram- traiseangaming**


	2. Lincoln's Revenge

**Chapter 2 Let's get it! I really didn't expect all of this feedback in less than 24 hours. Also I want to apologize if I offended anybody if I flanderized Lynn's character. I know that Lynn always like playing with her brother Lincoln, and I love it. But I wanted to focus on Lincoln thinking Lynn's a bully. Again sorry if I exaggerated about Lynn's character in chapter 1. Also if you were wondering, Lynn is indeed my favorite Loud sister. So I was watching the new episode "Lock n' Loud", It showed Lynn, Leni, and Lola practicing martial arts on a mannequin in the event if there's a burglar. And it dawned upon me and I wondered, "Does Lincoln and the rest of his sisters take karate classes too?" So I got the idea that you would only have to read to see for yourself. Also, I copied and pasted my social media and email in chapter 1, but somehow someway the website messed it up. So my email and social media is in my Bio/About me section if you want to get updates or want to ask any questions. Without further adieu…Here's chapter 2: "Lincoln's Revenge".**

"Gi Whiz"

"Lincoln's Revenge"

After Lincoln tells his sisters about his plan, they all get prepared by going into their rooms and getting dressed waiting for Lynn to come inside to put their plan into action. After 45 minutes of serious thinking about what she's done to her brother, still in her GI, She finally decides to go back in the house. Lincoln and her other sisters hear her come in, and it was time to teach her a lesson. Meanwhile Everyone, minus Lynn, was in Lincoln's room all wearing karate gi's with black belts and also barefooted. That's when Lori finally spoke up.

"Okay I understand we're getting payback on Lynn… But do we seriously have to wear these Linc?" She asked while the camera zooms from a facial view to a whole view of everyone in Lincoln's room wearing gi's.

"Yes, you do Lori." He said. "The plan is to torture Lynn the way she tortures me to see how she likes it."He said with a look on his face like he's been waiting for this moment for a long time. (So that means dutch ovens, two-for-flinchings, wrestling with her, and randomly attacking her… A LOT OF IT.) "Okay, you all know what to do?" He asked.

"Yes sir!." The others said saluting.

Lincoln and his 9 sisters went out of his room and split up. Some in groups while others on their own. Lori went with Leni to the kitchen, the twins Lola and Lana decided to hide like ninjas. Meaning they'll be hiding on the ceilings, behind corridors and anywhere else they can hide to stay out of Lynn's site until it's time to strike. Luna and Luan went patrolling the upstairs part of the house. Lucy, well she's gonna do what she does best, which is sneaking up on people. Lisa is gonna be watching Lynn's every move she makes through the security cameras she installed. (Which also goes back to the episode "Lock n' Loud" where Lisa slipped out the fact she had cameras installed.) Lincoln's going to be hanging back letting his sisters get in on the action first, and then getting his revenge too.

Meanwhile Lynn is going to the bathroom. Luna and Luan sees her go in. They give each other a nod and goes to the bathroom door and waits for Lynn to come out. As Lynn comes out…

"THINK FAST!!!" Luan yelled as soon as Lynn opens the door only to see her sister throw a circle kick at her chest. Which knocks Lynn on her back on the bathroom floor.

"What was that for?!" Lyn yelled confused holding onto her chest in pain.

"What? I just wanted to kick it with you." Luan started to burst out laughing.

As Lynn turned on her stomach to get up, Luna took the opportunity go for a rear-naked choke. She hopped on her back, put her right arm under Lynn's neck and locked her legs on Lynn's front body. Luna then rolls on her back still choking Lynn. Not too hard, but enough to get her find it a little difficult to breathe.

"Luna… Stop, I… Can... barely breathe." She managed to say.

"Not before you tapout sis." Luna replied still applying pressure on Lynn's neck. Lynn knew pretty much all kinds of martial arts, she knew how to get out of this choke hold, but Luna was not letting go until she tapped. Lynn hated being defeated, especially in fights, but at this point she had no choice but to tap before she passes out. Lynn repeatedly tapped on Luna's arm that was under her neck, which means she gives up. Luna then let's her go and gets up while Lynn was pretty much desperately gasping for air on the bathroom floor.

"So weak and easy to beat. Come on Luan." They both leave to their room and started laughing. Lynn replayed that line in her head as she got up. "So Weak and easy to beat", Realizing that she said something similar like that earlier to Lincoln after their sparring session. After a few seconds she decides to go in the kitchen to look for a snack.

Little did she know, Lynn didn't see Lori or Leni because they were each on the opposite side of the corridor each having their back against a wall. Lynn walked right passed them and went straight for the fridge. The two teens were on their phones, but stopped when they saw it was Lynn. They send each other the thumbs up emoji to start their part of the revenge plan. As Lynn sticks her head in the refrigerator to see if there's any snacks in there, Lori and Leni silently sneak up behind her and waits for her to turn around again.

"Dang, there's no healthy snacks in here. Oh wait there's an apple in here. I'll eat that." Lynn grabs the apple and closes the fridge. Seamlessly unaware that the two oldest siblings were standing behind her. That's when Lynn turned around.

"AHHH!" As she jumped back out of the fact she was scared. "Don't scare me like that!" She said taking deep breathes. "By the way what is up with you all wearing karate gi's today? I saw Luna and Luan wearing them too. Is there something that you guys aren't telling me?" Lynn asked in suspicion.

"Why yes…yes there is little sis. It's something called... payback." Lori said giving a devious grin.

Leni then grabbed Lynn by the brim of her undies, and yanked them upwards giving Lynn an atomic wedgie. Lynn is in pain, considering she never had this done to her EVER. But as she is receiving her wedgie, she got reminded of a flashback of her with Lincoln from a couple weeks ago.

Flashback

This Flashback goes back to when Lynn's football goes missing and she get's mad at lincoln for thinking he stole it. Which he only borrowed and forgot to return it to her. Which resulted in an atomic wedgie for Lincoln.

"Where's my football Lincoln?!" She asked getting angry.

"I told you I don't have it." He said while sitting on his bed reading his comic.

"Then where is it then? You were the one that borrowed it." Lynn said.

"I don't know where it is, but I can help you find it-" He said as Lynn's football falls from behind his pillow as he sat up. Lincoln laughs nervously as his sister's face begins to turn red with anger. "I forgot that's where I put it." He said.

Lynn didn't say anything, she just grabbed him making him stand up out of his bed. She turns him around, and grabs the line of his underwear and pulled as hard as she could giving him a powerful wedgie lifting him 1 or 2 inches off the ground. Lincoln is begging for her to stop as she is still giving him that wedgie.

Lincoln: "LYNN LET ME GO, I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR FOOTBALL! I JUST FORGOT TO RETURN IT TO YOU WHEN I WAS DONE!" He yelled in pain about to shed a tear.

Lynn then puts him down and realizing his mistake. "Lincoln I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." She said. Lincoln didn't say anything, he just handed the football to her.

"It's fine" he said trying not to make it a big deal even though it was. She then left his room and went back to hers. This was a slight reason why Lincoln wanted to get revenge.

Flashback over

Lori and Leni then throw in a couple good punches to Lynn's chest before going away to their rooms laughing. Lynn was on her knees rubbing her chest in pain from the punches landing on her chest. Lynn decides to go to the living room to watch TV some more since nobody was in there, which is so rare with 11 siblings. As Lynn was lying on the couch with a blanket on top of her, Lola and Lana were hiding behind the couch and took the opportunity for a deadly dutch oven. Lana was going to be the one giving Lynn the dutch oven while Lola was going to be the one holding the blanket over them so Lynn can't escape.

Lana then walks up to Lynn…

"Hey Lynn, do you mind if I watch TV with you?" The tomboy twin asked.

"Yeah sure. Do you want to share the blanket?" Lynn asked out of niceness.

"That would be great." Lana said smiling. Going under the blanket with Lynn. The two got under the blanket and resumed watching TV.

"Hey Lana, can I ask you a question? Lynn asked.

Lana turned her head towards her. "yeah what is it?" she asked Lynn.

"Why are you guys wearing karate gi's?" She asked.

"We decided to try something new and practice just like you." She replied.

"Oh so you're trying to be like me huh?" Lynn asked while playfully ruffling her braids.

"Well minus the excessive force." She said reassuringly. Lana decided to strike since Lynn's guard is down. "LOLA NOW!!" As she tackled Lynn and pinned her under the covers. Lola then runs from behind the couch to help keep the blanket over them so Lana can give Lynn a dutch oven.

"W-what are you doing?!" Lynn frantically yelled struggling to escape.

Lana yelled in sing-song voice, "DUUTCH OVEEN!" After those words, Lana just let loose the meanest fart in her lifetime.

The camera cuts to an exterior shot of the house. "PPPHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

Lynn finally got free and ran upstairs all while gasping for air. She stopped in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her knees gasping for air. Lisa is watching her on the surveillance system and tells Lucy to Cut the power. Lucy then goes to the circuit breaker and shuts off the power. Lynn sees the hallway turn almost pitch black. Now it was Lincoln's turn to get his.

As Lynn was looking around trying to see what's going on, Lincoln slowly and silently creeps out of his room making sure he's not detected by his sister. He then sneaks up on her while her back was turned and whispered in her ear.

Lincoln whispered in her ear, "How does it feel to be bullied Lynn?" She turned around and Lincoln gave her a powerful punch to the stomach. She was holding her stomach in pain. Lincoln then alternated to Lynn's back again. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and with all his strength he judo threw her to the ground. That's when the lights cut back on with Lincoln and his other sisters in a small circle surrounding Lynn.

Lynn looked terrified and intimidated by her 9 sisters and younger brother wearing karate gi's still barefooted. Some had their arms crossed while others had their fists clenched. She had tears streaming down her face, not because she was in pain but because she now knows what it feels like to be bullied. She felt like a cornered animal, So she quickly got up and ran past her sisters to her and Lucy's room and closed it.

"Mission accomplished, great job." Lincoln said giving each other high fives.

"That'll teach her to be a bully. No we can finally get out of these clothes and put some shoes on." Lori said.

"Agreed!" Everyone goes to their rooms and changes from their gi's, to their regular clothes. As Lucy goes into her room, she sees Lynn lying face-first into her bed crying into her pillow. The emo Lucy then goes to check her.

"Um… Are you okay Lynn?" Lucy asked sitting on the edge of Lynn's bed rubbing her back.

"You guys were right.." Sniffs "… I am a bully. I deserved every bit of that! Lincoln hates me, and you guys do too!" Lynn yelled with a broken voice putting her head back in her pillow and resumed crying.

"Well not exactly, we only did those things to you just to teach you a lesson about being mean to Lincoln." Lucy said reassuring her. Everyone except Lincoln all gathered outside Lynn and Lucy's door after changing. They can hear her crying and Lucy talking to her.

"I never meant to be mean to Lincoln. I just wanted to play with him, and I always end up going too far. I'm an awful sister!" She yelled in an upset matter. The others look at each other and decide to go in Lynn's room to talk to her. They all walk into her room to see her room to see her crying into a pillow.

"Hey sis, we're sorry about doing all that stuff to you earlier." Luna spoke up. Lynn looked up with red, puffy eyes indicating that she was crying for some time before they came in. Lynn regained herself and looked up them.

"No it's okay, I deserved it. For being a terrible sister." She added looking back down.

"We don't think you're a terrible sister." Leni spoke up. To Lynn's surprise she looked up.

"Yeah, We just think you play a little too rough with Lincoln. You know he doesn't like it when he's roughened up like that." Lori added.

"Yeah I do rough him up pretty often…" Lynn said looking out her window.

"Look sis, Lincoln doesn't hate you." Luna said ad she walked up to Lynn.

"What makes you say that? He probably doesn't like me as a sister after what I did during our sparring session." She added still feeling sad.

"He was just upset that you beat him up so bad without any consideration for him. You know he enjoys being with you. Don't you remember all the good times you and him have had?" Luna asked to make her remember all the good times together.

Lynn then got flashback memories of them laughing, smiling, hugging each other, and even when he shared his bed with Lynn in " ** _Space Invaders_** ".

"Yeah we do have some great times together…" Lynn said wiping her tears on the sleeve of her gi.

"Maybe it's time for you to apologize to him." Luan suggested.

"You're right, I need to apologize to my little bro for how I acted." She said getting up. Lynn and her sisters gather in a group hug for a few seconds.

"Make sure you win his heart back." Luan Said encouraging her. They other 9 sisters then left the room. Lynn's eyes were still a little red as she walked to Lincoln's bedroom door. She sighed as she knocked on the door, waiting for Lincoln to open the door…

 **Oh my god that took long as fuck. Pardon my language, but this chapter was hard to do. I originally wanted Lincoln and his 9 sisters to jump and beat up Lynn. But the more I thought about it… If this was an actual episode, that's not what Lincoln would have wanted. So I decided to go for an approach Lincoln would actually go for.** **Also I want to apologize if you expected something different for this chapter. I literally sat up all night for the past week, and daydreaming in class to think about how this is going to play out. Chapter 3: "Forgiveness" will be posted late Sunday, or most likely Monday. See ya then.**


	3. Forgiveness

**Okay so I know it's Tuesday that I'm posting chapter 3, but thanks to my punk ass, weak ass, useless ass latin class, I HAD to put this out late or else I'm not gonna get it out at all. P.S. I know I said there was only gonna be 3 or 4 chapters, but I feel I can extend this to at least 5 or 6 chapters at best. But anyways Here's chapter 3: "Forgiveness". In this chapter, Lynn realizes her mistakes after learning a good lesson from her sisters about roughing up Lincoln. She then decides to go talk to Lincoln and asks for forgiveness and try to get her brother back…**

"Gi Whiz"

"Forgiveness"

The story leaves off with Lynn knocking on Lincoln's door. Still wearing her gi, barefooted with puffy slight red eyes. Lincoln opens his bedroom door to find Lynn with a slight sad look on her face.

"Hey Linc, can I talk to you for second." Lynn asked. Without saying a word, Lincoln steps aside so Lynn can come in. She walks in and sits on his bed, Lincoln then sits a couple inches next to her. A few seconds of silence goes by until Lynn spoke up again.

"I just wanted to apologize for beating you up earlier today...and making you think that I'm a bully. I was just trying to prepare you against bullies. But not realizing that I was one myself. If you still hate me… I don't blame you, because I deserve it." Lynn continued as she looked away still sad. Lincoln who was surprised to hear this, turned and looked at her and gave her a hug.

"Lynn I don't hate you." Which surprised her even more.

"Y-y-you don't? I thought you was upset with me." Lynn said no longer sad, but confused.

"I could never hate you. I was only upset that you tend to go rough on me from time to time… But I was primarily upset because you didn't ask me to spar with you after you got back from your graduation." He said letting go of his hug.

Lynn Turned and looked at him, "I did! I asked you like three days ago remember?" Lynn asked. Lincoln then tries to remember her asking him to spar with her that day.

 **Flashback…**

Lincoln is playing video games in the living room. He was super focused on his match when Lynn walked up to him.

"Hey Linc, I'm going to be graduating from my karate class in a couple of days. Do you mind sparring with me when I get back?" She asked him. Lincoln who is focusing on his match was only half listening so he answered quickly so he can get back to his game.

"Yeah sure Lynn." He answered quickly so he can focus back to his game.

"Thanks and also, I'm not gonna remind you again and I'm not gonna tell you when we are going to practice. I want to surprise you. I want to teach you that bullies attack at random, so be prepared." Lynn notices Lincoln is focused on his match and becomes annoyed thinking Lincoln isn't listening to her, which he wasn't.

"Lincoln are you listening to me?!" Her yell snapped Lincoln out of his focused state of mind.

"Yeah Lynn, I heard you." Not knowing what he got himself into.

"Okaaay, just be prepared." She reminded him walking up the stairs to her room leaving Lincoln confused.

"I wonder what she asked me? Oh well, it's probably nothing." He said going back to his game, not knowing what he gotten himself into.

 **Flashback over**

Lincoln then realizes this and immediately becomes apologetic. "Lynn I'm so sorry I forgot about it. I didn't mean to-" Lincoln tried to apologize before being interrupted by Lynn.

Lynn puts her finger over his lips shushing him. "You don't have to apologize lil' bro, it's my fault. I should have reminded you instead of straight up attacking you." She said reassuring him. "I just wanted to prepare you in case of bullies." Putting her finger of his lips.

"Oh okay, but can I ask you something? He asked.

"Yeah bro, what's up?" She asked her white haired brother.

"Um… I'm uh… some guys are giving me some problems at school." Lincoln nervously said to his athletic sister. Lynn then quickly turned her head to her brother.

"WHAT?! WHO?!" She asked furiously.

"Um… Chandler and two of his friends." Lincoln told her. (If you don't know who Chandler is, he was the kid who was using Lincoln to get free stuff in "The Waiting Game" episode)

"That's all I need to know." She said cracking her knuckles and turned and headed for the door. But Lincoln quickly got up and grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"WAIT! I don't want you to deal with them." Lincoln said stopping the jock in her path.

"WHY?! If someone is picking on my bro, they got to step to me first." Lynn outrageous about the situation.

"I know, but I kind of want to handle things myself. You see if I tell any of my teachers, they're just gonna come at me 100 times worse. And if you taught me anything… it's that bullies understand one language..." He was about to finish his sentence but Lynn finished it for him.

"Pain?" She asked finishing his sentence.

"Exactly." He agreed with Lynn. Lynn then got excited about where Lincoln wants to go in this situation, and instantly got a realization.

"So what you're saying is…?" She was asking her younger brother.

"Can you teach me a couple of moves in case Chandler tries something?" He asked blushing.

Lynn didn't say anything and just gave her brother a hug. "It would be an honor to." She then pulled back still hugging looking into his eyes smiling.

"Thanks Lynn, I knew I can count on you." He said with a big smile.

"Anytime lil bro. We'll start training tomorrow, first thing in the morning." She said to him.

"Sounds perfect. Now let's both get some rest, it's been a painful day for the both of us." Lincoln said pointing at the clock.

"Okay, see you in the morning." She said going out the door.

"Goodnight sis." The white haired boy said as he smiled.

"Night bro." Lynn said back to him ad she closed the door. She also bumped into her other sisters who were listening to their whole conversation.

"So you two are cool again?" The talented rocker Luna asked curiously.

"We're cool. But the little guy is being picked on again, and this time it's by a boy." She added. Her sisters were shocked and some mad he's being picked on, AGAIN. "So I'm gonna teach him a few moves just in case if those punks try something." Lynn explained.

"Alright, If that fails, those punks will have to see us if they even THINK about picking on our brother again." The eldest sister Lori said.

"Oh trust me, when I get done training Lincoln, those bullies will wish they never targeted Lincoln in the first place. Anyway I'm going to bed, me and Lincoln got some work to do in the morning." Lynn said yawning.

"See ya sis." Luan said going to her room.

"Sweet dreams sis." Luna said to her following Luan to her room too.

"Goodnight!" The twins say to Lynn as they turn to their room.

After everyone goes to their separate rooms, Lynn then goes into her room with Lucy, puts on her pj's and drifted off to bed. She is dreaming about how she's gonna make Lincoln a force to be reckoned with...

 **Oh man god damn, It was honestly a short chapter. I honestly could have got this done in one day, but because of me having to a 6 page essay for history, 2 page essay for literature, a project in latin, and a big packet in science, This had to be put on hold ASAP. Chapter 4 "Training" is gonna be a long chapter, so it's gonna take at least a good week. I'll keep in touch through replies in the review chat. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Training

**Okay sorry for the wait, and no, I'm not talking about Lil Wayne's mixtape. No but all jokes aside. I know i haven't updated this story in about 2 weeks and I apologize. I've been very sick so I had no energy to anything. I've also been reading the comments and one comment said that I should go with traditional format fanfiction writing instead of screenplay format. So I'm gonna change up the format. I never got the memo that people don't like screenplay format. I decided instead of making the rest of the story a screenplay, I should take my time with traditional so I can get used to writing that way. Also I'm sorry if you liked the screenplay writing better, but I need to know how to get used to it before I write anymore stories. Enough of my mouth, Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. :)**

"Gi Whiz"

"Training"

It was a warm calm Saturday morning. Lynn had just woken up ready to start training Lincoln. She had gotten up put on her martial arts gi and went to Lincoln's room to wake him up. She opened the door and to her surprise Lincoln wasn't in his room. "Lincoln?" She to see if he was in there. She was confused but then she heard noises coming from outside, which sounded like Lincoln.

She ran outside to the backyard to see Lincoln already out there practicing on a punching bag, surrounded by cushions (mats), martial arts gear, mannequins etc. Lincoln then turns around to see Lynn surprised that her brother is already getting a headstart on his training.

"I wanted to get an early start on our training." He said with a smile. "That's great bro! I see you got all the equipment out without me telling you to." Looking around inspecting all of the gear.

"Safety first right?" He replied excited to begin.

Lincoln was never a serious athlete like Lynn, but he was always eager to play with her.

"Lynn, do you mind if I call you Sensei?" He asked the young teenage jock. "I don't see why not, are you ready to begin training young grasshopper?" She asked putting her hand over her fist. "Yes Sensei!" He said also putting a hand over his fist. They both laugh at the same time and Lynn guides him to the cushions on that was spread across the grass.

"Okay Linc, We're gonna start training off with a few defensive grapple moves. These moves can counter grabs anyone tries." She explained while looking at Lincoln. "Here's the deal, I'm gonna tell you where to grab me and I'm show you how to grapple against it. We'll repeat that until you feel ready to try it yourself." She said fixing her ponytail.

"Okay I'm ready." Lincoln says fixing his orange headband.

"Alright, try to grab my shoulder while my back is turned."

Lincoln then puts his hand on her shoulder while Lynn was facing away from him. Lynn then grabbed his arm and softly flipped him over her and he landed on his back looking up at her.

"That one was a Judo throw." Lynn pointed out.

"Yeah I know that." Lincoln said standing back up.

"Now all you have to do, is when your attacker puts their hand on your shoulder, you use both your hands and grab their wrist. Then you simply flip them over you using their momentum." Lynn explained while showing where to grab on his arm.

"Okay I think I can do that. Let's try it."

Lincoln said turning his back. Lynn puts her hand on his shoulder and Lincoln flipped her over his shoulder onto her back. Lynn never realized how strong her younger brother was.

"Lincoln that was incredible! I never knew you had that much strength in you." She excitedly said getting back up.

"Well I learned that by always working out with you Sis." Lincoln said smiling.

"Okay let's move onto the next move. Now this move is a little my complicated, but I think you'll get it in no time. This move will work when someone is holding you by your shirt. I'll show you, grab the collar of my gi." She instructed.

"Like this?" He said grabbing her collar.

"Yeah that's right. All you have to do when someone grabs you by your collar, is put your hands on their wrist, use your momentum and put them on their back. Like this." Lynn grabbed his wrists, she turned and pulled him down onto his back and sat on his stomach.

"You think you can handle it tiger?" She asked smiling helping her brother up.

"Yeah I got it Lynn." Lynn grabbed Lincoln by the collar, Lincoln grabbed her wrists like she taught him, and successfully put her on her back.

"Great job Linc! You're really getting the hang of this." She was really proud of her brother. Lynn thought Lincoln wouldn't get it at all. But no, Lincoln looks like he knows what he's doing. "Okay I'm gonna teach you one more grapple move, we'll take a break, then we'll move onto striking." Lynn said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"That sounds perfect." Lincoln replied.

"This last grapple move I'm gonna show you is pretty simple. All it is is a double leg takedown." Lynn said.

"Is it something like this?" Lincoln then wrapped her arms around her legs, picked her up and put her on her back and got in the full mount position. Lynn was blown away that Lincoln knew the move she was about to teach him.

"Well I guess I don't need to teach you that move after all." She said smiling as Lincoln helped her up. "When did you learn that bro?" She asked.

"I remembered a couple of months ago when we were wrestling, you did a move just like that" Lincoln reminded her. Lynn then remembered that she did.

"Oh I remember now. Okay since you know those grapple moves now, we'll take a break and then practice standup striking and then sparr afterwards." Lynn said giving him the details about the rest of training.

"Okay, I'm going inside for a minute. I'll meet you back out here."

Meanwhile inside the house…

Lincoln walked back inside the house to grab a water bottle and a towel. He of course ran into a couple of his sisters. As Lincoln was in the kitchen getting some water with a towel wrapped around his neck, his sisters approached him.

"Hey Linc, how's training going?" Luan asked out of all the sisters.

"It's going pretty well, she's teaching me grappling and striking so that's good." Lincoln replied.

"But I wish you could've told us that you were being bullied. We might have been able to help you." Luna spoke up.

"Okay, you guys remember what happened last time you tried to help me with my other bullying occurrence with Ronnie Anne right?" Lincoln reminded all of them about the other time they told him that Ronnie Anne was bullying him was because she liked him. Which resulted in a black eye after he kissed her in front of them. Which Ronnie Anne did apologize for and asked him to be her boyfriend afterwards.

"Well if you ever need any help dealing with that punk kid Chandler, just say the word." Lori said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks you guys, but I think I can handle it. I'll be sure to get you guys if I can't." Lincoln replied. The sisters patted him on the back and ruffled his hair a little before they left the kitchen. Lincoln then went back outside to finish training.

"Back already? You were gone for like 5 minutes. You sure you want to continue?" Lynn asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm sure Lynn." Lincoln said putting his water bottle and towel in the shade.

"Okay if you say so. Follow me to the punching bag at the tree." Lincoln followed he to the punching bag that was hanging from the tree in the backyard. "Okay I'm gonna show you a few combos that can help you out a lot when you're in a fight. This first combo is a basic one, two punch and a high kick. Watch closely." She went into her fight stance for a brief couple seconds and then hit the punching bag. First with a left punch, then a right punch, and finished with a right high kick. "Now you try it." Lynn stepped back and Lincoln walked up to the punching bag. Lincoln did the combo just like Lynn told him. Left, right, then a high kick.

"Great job Linc. Now this next combo is mainly work on shots to the body. It's a one-two punch combo, and then branches off into hard body punches. And then finished off with a body kick. Do you need me to show you? She asked the white haired boy.

"Can you show me please?" Lincoln wasn't too sure what she wanted him to do, so he wanted her to show him first.

"Sure thing bro." Lynn walked up and got in her fight stance again. She first did a one-two punch combo, then started performing multiple body shots. Then topped it off with a hard body kick. After she was done, Lincoln stepped up. He seemed a little nervous, but he took a deep breath, and did the combo without any errors. Lynn's noticing that he's nervous. And just like any loving sister, she goes over and talk to him.

"What's wrong Linc?" She asked wrapping her arm around his neck.

"It's just that… I'm trying my hardest because I don't want you to think I'm not getting it." He replied back looking down.

"Hey it's okay if you don't get it. That's why I'm training you. So you can get it. Don't feel so down on yourself. It was even a point in time before I got my first black belt, I thought I would never get my belt. I just drove myself to work harder and practice more. And guess what happened?" Asking her brother.

"You got your black belt?" Lincoln guessed.

"Exactly. Martial arts requires practice. It's not something that you just do it one time and you instantly master it. I promise if you practice it more, you'll become better at it. Okay bro?" She asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean things could be worse, I could have no experience at all and you try to teach me and I look like a doofus trying to learn how to fight." He pointed out.

"Yeah you were never really a fighter like me. But hey who knows, maybe you can end up a great fighter like me." She said trying to cheer Lincoln up.

"Thanks Lynn. I know we fight sometimes, but I know we have great memories together. Don't tell any of our sisters this, but I've always saw you as my favorite sister." He said smiling.

"Awwww, Come here bro." She gave him a tight hug. They hugged for a long time until she pulled way.

"I'm ready to continue training now." He said getting back on topic.

"That's the spirit! Do you want me to show you some more combo moves, or do you want to go straight to sparring and call it a day?" She asked.

"Let's go to sparring. And no letting up either." Lincoln was serious about this. He wanted to see how well he'd do if he was given real competition by Lynn.

"Okay let's go to the mats!" She said grabbing his wrist taking him over to the cushions on the ground. "You ready Lincoln?" She asked going into her fight stance.

"I'm always ready." He said going into his fight stance.

The two began sparring. Lincoln was using everything he was taught in this sparring match. Lynn threw some punches towards his face but Lincoln blocked them. Lincoln then countered with a body punch and a leg kick that swept her legs making her fall. She got back up and threw a spinning heel kick to his stomach. Which did connect leaving Lincoln a little dazed but he shook it off like it was nothing. Lincoln instantly returned with a one-two punch to her face. The first punch was blocked, but the second landed right on her left cheek.

Lincoln dodged Lynn's onslaught of punches, which took Lynn by surprise. Lincoln then threw a few more punches and then grabbed Lynn's legs trying to go for a double leg takedown. Lincoln picked her up and put her on her back. Lincoln sat on her stomach taking the fight to the ground. But Lynn countered by grabbing his waists and rolling him over her. The two quickly stood up taking the fight standing up again.

Lynn used her kickboxing skills to throw a flurry of kicks towards Lincoln. All of them connected, some to his face others to his body or his legs. Lincoln felt a slight pain in his chest but nothing too serious that would make him stop. Lincoln and Lynn exchanged blows for a little while until Lincoln came with a hard right high kick that sent Lynn stumbling to the ground. Lincoln snapped out of his instincts when he saw Lynn sitting up holding her jaw.

"Lynn are you okay?" He asked running to her side.

"Lincoln…" She tried to speak still holding onto her jaw.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" He told her not giving her a chance to speak.

"Lincoln…" She said again no longer holding onto her jaw.

"Please don't be mad at me and beat me up! I didn't mean it!" He started to hyperventilate as tears started to form in his eyes knowing that he was gonna be receiving a beating from Lynn just like the one from yesterday.

"LINCOLN!!" Lynn yelled trying to get Lincoln's attention. She started to laugh a little. "I'm not mad at you, I'm proud of you." She said smiling.

"Proud?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Yeah! I never had any throw a kick that hard in any of my karate classes!" She said enthusiastically. She then hugged her brother as tight as she could. Lincoln do not know how to feel at this point. Was he supposed to feel happy? Confused?

"Lynn I don't know what to say. I-" Lynn pulled away from her hugged and put a finger over his mouth.

"Sssshhh. Don't sweat it bro. I'm proud of the fact that you can protect yourself so well. And I'll never get mad that you beat me in a sparring match. We're doing martial arts for pete's sake. The whole point of sparring is for each person to get better and stronger." Lynn explained.

"Thanks Lynn, I never thought of it like that. Can I ask you something?" He asked her older sister.

"Yeah?" She said as she turned her head to her side looking back at her brother.

"Do you mind sitting out here with me and look at the clouds that pass by? You know enjoy the weather with me?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind keeping you company. We'll keep training tomorrow if you want." She said smiling at her brother.

"You're the best sister anyone can ask for." He said putting his left arm around her shoulder.

"And you're the best brother anyone can ask for."

Both were still sitting up on the martial arts cushions. They both had an arm wrapped around each other's shoulder, staring up at the clouds. There was a slight breeze in the air that made the belts to their gi's flop in the wind. The other 8 sisters looked out the window to the kitchen. They were touched to see their siblings bond like that. All of them went "Awwww" at the sight of it, and pulled out their cell phones to take a picture.

 **Okay finally I got this chapter done. I've got over my cold by the way. I was so sick, I've had the Gatorade symbol next to my name for the past week and a half. (That was an NBA 2K reference if you didn't know.) But I'm back now. Also the ending was sort of similar to a part of Underratedhero's story "First Love", Where Lincoln helps Lynn prepare for a karate presentation, and he hit her so hard, he made her fall down. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read his story and you'll know what I'm talking about. Now I don't know if Chandler will appear in the next chapter, but most likely he will. The next chapter will most likely take place at Lincoln's house first and then transition to school the day after and then that's where Chandler comes into the picture. Expect this chapter by either Friday or Saturday. This is Trai signing out.**


	5. Repercussions

**What's up guys! I hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfiction. 5 chapters can you believe it? I'm still thinking about how the rest of the story is gonna play out. I'm still not sure how many chapters there are gonna be until the final chapter. But hey, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes right? Also, feel free to leave a review. I want to know how you guys feel about the story. But here's chapter 5, let's see what happens when Chandler try to mess with Lincoln this time around. How will Lincoln react?**

"Gi Whiz"

"Repercussions"

It was the next day. Lincoln had finished his first day of training with Lynn. And they got the chance to bond afterwards. They weren't distracted by anyone or anything, just the two of them enjoying the warm Royal Woods spring weather. It was around 10am on that Sunday morning. Lincoln was sitting on his bed in his underwear and socks reading one of his comics. Even though his sisters sometimes make fun of him for his habit, but he didn't care, he felt comfortable reading like that. He was reading and that's when Lynn decided to stop by to see how her brother was doing.

Lynn opened the door to his room and peeked her head in his room. "Hey bro, you ready for training again later today?" She asked.

But she wasn't wearing her gi this time. Instead she was wearing her usual attire which was a red and white jersey with the #1 on it, Red Shorts, long white socks with red stripes, and her black cleats with three white stripes.

Lincoln looked up at her and he noticed she wasn't in her gi. "Sure but you're not wearing your gi, and speaking of which, I can't find mine after I sat it down last night." He said bringing it to her attention.

"Don't worry, I took your gi so I can wash it so it'll be nice and fresh today. I washed mine too." She told him. Since they were in their in their gi's for the past 2 days, or in Lynn's case 3 because of her karate class the day this whole thing started.

"How long will it take to dry?" He asked curiously.

"It's gonna take a while because mom has to dry all the other clothes first, and then we can dry our gi's." Lynn pointed out.

"Okay well, Ronnie Anne just texted me and asked to hang out. So I'll be with her for a couple hours." He said showing her his phone the text messages.

"Alright you have fun. And I never told you this before, but bullies don't just attack in school, they attack outside of school too." She warned him.

"So you're saying Chandler can pretty much attack me at anytime?" He asked in concern.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lynn said.

"Okay I'll keep an eye out." He said putting on his normal clothes. "I'll see you later Lynn." He said while giving her a hug.

"Stay safe out there Linc." She said hugging him back. Lincoln and Lynn walked out of his room. Lynn went to her and Lucy's room, While Lincoln went to her parents' room to tell them he's leaving to hang with Ronnie Anne. He knocked on the door, and they gave him the go ahead to come in.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go hang with Ronnie Anne for a couple hours." He told them his plans

"Okay son, be safe." Lynn Sr told his son.

"Send us a text, if you need us to pick you up." Rita said.

"Okay, but I won't need a ride, I'll be walking back with Ronnie Anne." The white haired boy said to his parents.

"Okay sweetie, have fun!" She said in excitement.

Lincoln left the house to go to Bobby's house to meet up with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln got to their and rang the doorbell. Bobby answered the door to his his friend Lincoln.

"Hey what's up bro?" He said while they did their "bro handshake".

"Hey bro. Is Ronnie Anne home? She said that we were gonna hang out today." He told Bobby.

"Yeah she's home. Hold on a sec." He turned his head and called down Ronnie Anne. "RONNIE! LINCOLN'S HERE!" Ronnie Anne came down the flight of stairs and that's when she saw Lincoln at the door, and instantly smiled.

"Hey Lincoln!" She said giving him a hug.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, you ready to go?" Lincoln replied hugging her back.

"You know it!" She pulled back from the hug. The two then started walking.

"Have fun lovebirds!" Bobby said waving goodbye at them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were going to the arcade to play games for a couple hours, and eat while they're there. They were holding hands all the way to the arcade. They were playing games together, shared a strawberry smoothie together, and chatted about what's going on. They didn't want that day to end.

"So what's up with you Lame-O?" She asked giggling.

"Well my sister Lynn is teaching me some moves to protect me from bullies." He told her.

"Lynn is the sports fanatic right?" She asked not fully remembering who Lynn was at first.

"Yeah, Since she's a second dan black belt, she agreed to teach me." He added.

"Well that's nice of her. And by the way, who's bullying you?" Ronnie Anne asked her boyfriend.

"Chandler and his friends." He replied.

"Ugh, Not him. He thinks he's better than everyone." She said in disgust hearing his name.

"I know, and everybody looks up to him like he's sooo cool." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you wanna go?" She asked.

"Yeah, we overstayed our welcome." He said holding her hand. With one hand he opened the door for her still holding her hand. As they were leaving the arcade, they looked to their left and saw Chandler, and three of his friends. They see that Lincoln and Ronnie see's them, and Chandler got an evil look on his face. Him and his friends started to walk towards Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Well, well look who we have here, it's the white haired kid Lincoln." He said as his friends surrounded the couple.

"What is your problem Chandler? You always think you're better than everybody else." Lincoln spoke up walking up to Chandler's face.

"That's because I am! Especially when it comes down to you and your pathetic girlfriend." Lincoln knew that he did not just say that in front of him and his girlfriend. Lincoln was clenching his fists and was about to say something until Ronnie Anne spoke first.

"And that's coming from a snobby rich kid who thinks he is all that because your parents got money?!" The young Hispanic yelled while clenching her fists too. Ronnie Anne was tough girl, and she won't take any crap from anybody.

"You better watch who you talk to girl." Chandler walked up to her putting a finger in her face causing Ronnie Anne to smack it away.

"You're not gonna put a finger on my girlfriend, Chandler!" Lincoln yelled pushing him away from her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Chandler asked.

"You don't scare me!" Lincoln yelled clearly getting pissed off. Chandler then pushed Lincoln to the ground. Lincoln quickly sat up and looked up at him with a "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" kind of look. Ronnie Anne witnessed her boyfriend get pushed to the ground, and surprisingly, SHE was more pissed off than Lincoln. Without hesitation, Ronnie Anne punched Chandler in the face as hard as she could. The punch was so devastating, that it almost knocked him out. Lincoln quickly got up to hold Ronnie Anne back before she tried to clobber Chandler.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! JUST TAKE YOUR ASS THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The Hispanic tomboy screamed at the top of her lungs. Lincoln was still mad, but at the same time shocked that Ronnie Anne said a curse word. Lincoln never saw that side of Ronnie Anne before until now. Chandler's friends was about to jump in and start fighting, but Chandler got up and put a arm in front of them.

"No, You get that one for free." He said wiping his nose with his arm sleeve to see if it was bleeding. "We'll see you to around Lincoln. Come on guys." He said in an evil tone. Chandler and his friends then go inside the Arcade, leaving Ronnie Anne and Lincoln outside.

"You okay Lincoln?" She turned around asking him if he was alright. Which to her surprise, she saw Lincoln pissed off like a bull.

"Arrgh! I'm gonna train extra hard with Lynn when I get home!" He said as he gritted his teeth.

"Wait, you're gonna train later?" She asked having an idea in her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna train with Lynn as soon I was done hanging out with you." Lincoln told Ronnie his plans.

"Okay I got an idea… How 'bout I help you train?" Ronnie Anne offered.

Lincoln looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't be serious. You don't even know martial arts, how are you gonna help me?" He asked frustrated under all the stress of being bullied.

"Trust me, you're in for a surprise. I'm gonna text Bobby and tell him that I'm gonna go to your house for a little bit. But first I got to stop by my house to pick up something." The tomboy told her boyfriend. She pulled out her phone to text Bobby. The clock read 12:45. She started texting, _"Hey big bro, I'm going to Lincoln's house to help him with something."_ Bobby texted her back, " _OK, I'll tell mom you're still out."_ Ronnie replied, _"Also can you pack my karate gi and belt in my purple duffel bag? I'm coming by the house to pick it up."_ Bobby saw the text and already knew what she was talking about. _"Say no more sis, it'll be waiting for you when you get here."_ Ronnie Anne replied one last time, _"Thanks Bobby, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

She tucked her phone in her pocket and turned to look at her boyfriend who was still angry, but not as angry as before. "Okay I got to go pick up my bag back at my house. It'll only take a minute." Ronnie Anne told Lincoln.

"Okay, I just can't wait to get back home." He said still pissed off. The two started walking back to the Santiago household, which wasn't that far from Lincoln's house or the arcade. The couple arrived at Ronnie's house where she went inside to get her bag while Lincoln waited outside. Ronnie Anne came back outside with her duffel bag wrapped around her shoulder. The two then started walking to Lincoln's house. Lincoln opened the door to his house and saw all of his sisters on the couch watching TV. All of his sisters noticed he was pissed off a little bit. Not only that, but he had a little scratch on his face from being pushed to the ground. They all instantly stopped what they were doing and rushed over to him.

"Lincoln what happened? Did Ronnie Anne smack you again? She asked looking over at Ronnie Anne, who was a little offended by that comment.

"Yeah bro tell us what happened!" Luna spoke up.

"YEAH! TELL US!" The rest said in unison.

Lincoln was already aggravated enough and the last thing that he needed was them thinking Ronnie Anne hurt him. "QUIET!" Lincoln yelled which got everyone to shut up. "Ronnie Anne didn't do this! It was that scumbag Chandler! We were leaving the arcades when Chandler and his punk friends walked up on us, and tried to punk me in front of her!" He yelled, angry about the situation.

"Jeez that's harsh, are you guys okay?" Lori asked.

"Chandler pushed me to the ground and that's how I got this scratch on my cheek! But Ronnie Anne almost knocked him out after he pushed me to the ground." He told his sisters. His sisters looked over at Ronnie Anne like she was a hero.

"You almost knocked him out?" Lynn asked the tomboy.

"Your dang right I did! I'm not gonna let anybody hurt Lincoln while I'm with him!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Lynn, Ronnie Anne is here to help me train. Put on your gi and meet me in the backyard." Lincoln told her sternly.

"Okay let me go get our gi's." Lynn ran to the basement and got her and Lincoln's gi. She figured she would change while she's down there. She took off her normal clothes and put on her gi with her black belt, and took her shoes and socks off. She ran back upstairs with his gi in her hand.

"Here you go, I'll meet you outside." Lynn handed him his gi, and walked outside to the backyard.

"Okay Ronnie, I'm gonna go upstairs and change." Lincoln said pointing upstairs.

"I need to change too. Where is your bathroom?" She asked looking around the room.

"Just go up the stairs, take a left and it's the door straight ahead." Lincoln said giving her directions to the bathroom.

"Thanks Linc, I'll be outside in a few minutes." The two went up the stairs, Lincoln went to his room to change while Ronnie Anne went to the bathroom to change. Since Lincoln was eager to begin training to take his mind off the incident that happened earlier, and since it naturally take boys less time to get dressed than girls, Lincoln was in and out of his room dressed in his gi in less than 2 minutes. Lincoln rushed to the backdoor and went to the back door and went to the backyard where Lynn already had the equipment laid out and set up.

"That was fast. Where's Ronnie Anne?" Lynn asked.

"She's still changing. I wish she would hurry up so we can can start training." Lincoln said impatiently.

Meanwhile…

Ronnie Anne finally finished getting dressed into her karate gi. (Which took her 10 minutes because she had to use the bathroom.) She put her bag on her shoulder and walked back down stairs. Lori and Leni was the only ones in the living room. They were doing each other's nails on the couch when they saw Ronnie Anne walk past in her gi.

"I didn't know you know karate, Ronnie." Lori said surprised.

"Oh I thought Bobby told that I was a black belt." Ronnie Anne tried to get Lori to remember.

"No, Bobby-boo-boo-bear never told me. Wait a minute, we tell each other everything. Why wouldn't he tell me?!" Lori started to get worked up.

"Lori, it's fine. Look we'll talk later, I'm going to help Lincoln train.

"Okay Ronnie, just go easy on him." Lori pointed out.

"Judging by the mood he's in now, I don't know if he's going to care." Ronnie said in concern. She then walked to the backyard. Lincoln and Lynn see her walking up to them in a karate gi and black belt. When Lincoln and Lynn's jaws dropped.

"Ronnie, I never knew that you were a black belt too." Lincoln said obviously surprised.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said putting her duffel bag down.

"Well you definitely surprised both of us." Lincoln said tightening his black belt.

"And you must be Ronnie Anne. I'm Lynn, we never properly met." She said putting a hand out offering a handshake.

"I'm Ronnie Anne, but my friends just call me Ronnie." She said shaking Lynn's hand.

"So how long you've been doing karate?" Lynn asked to keep the conversation going.

"For about 2 maybe 3 years. And you?" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Since I was 8, so about 5 years. I'm a second dan black belt but I might go back and take the final test for the last one, the third dan black belt." Lynn replied back to Ronnie Anne.

"Wow you're a second dan? I'm told myself as soon as I get my first dan black belt, I'm going back, But as time went by, I was like, There's no way I'm going back to get the higher belts." Ronnie Anne said smiling.

"Okay enough about us, Lincoln are you ready to begin?" Lynn turned to her brother who was clearly impatient to start training.

"I've been ready for the past 15 minutes now." Lincoln told Lynn. Ronnie Anne and Lynn trained Lincoln for a couple hours. Instead of teaching him basic moves. They taught him some advanced striking moves on a training mannequin. Lynn and Ronnie Anne alternated between teaching Lincoln, But as they were training him, they noticed the anger started to increase as he was punching the mannequin. Both were concerned but then continued to train not knowing if it's gonna get any worse.

"Okay Lincoln, this is what people in the 'industry' call a spinning backfist." Ronnie Anne said using air quotes.

"What 'people in the industry'?" Lincoln asked not know who she was referring to.

"MMA fighters in the UFC Lincoln." Lynn said sitting down drinking from her water bottle.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Lincoln snapped back at them. Which grew even more concern in the two tomboys. They decided to walk over and have a talk with him.

"Um… You okay Lincoln?" Lynn asked her rage filled brother.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF CHANDLER THE NEXT TIME HE TRIES TO PUNK ME!" Lincoln was at the point where he was go into a blind rage, and smash any and everything in his way. Ronnie Anne taking note of this gave him a hug to try to calm him down while Lynn rubbed his back. Lincoln was breathing heavily in and out, but slowly but surely calmed down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. I was just upset that Chandler is going out of his way to make my life miserable." Lincoln found the chance to realize what he did.

"It's okay Linc, you don't have to apologize." Lynn accepting his apology still rubbing his back to calm him. Ronnie Anne broke away from the hug to say something to him.

"Don't worry Lincoln, Chandler's gonna get his when the time comes. But right now it's just wise not to do anything that would get you in serious trouble." Ronnie Anne was a tough girl who always thought violence was the answer, but she also knew when it was time to wait, and when it was time to act.

"Lincoln I want to tell you something my sensei once told me… He said that 'karate is not all about getting revenge and beating up anyone you want to. But it's about using the techniques when someone is showing hostile intentions.' So if Chandler wants to fight, that's when you fight." Lynn told her Brother looking him in the eyes. Lynn always believed in honor. Especially when it comes to martial arts. So she always fought people who say they want to fight, or just want to fight in general so she would dishonor her sensei's teachings.

"Thanks for the advice you guys." Bringing them into a group hug.

They decided to train for a couple more hours. This time working on mental thinking with meditation, then worked on basic and advanced striking. Two hours go by as they trained. Lincoln feels like he has more moves under his belt, and knows how to control his anger.

"I feel a lot better now. But can I ask you guys something?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah sure." Lynn replied.

"Do you mind walking with me between my classes? You know just in case?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll even have Clyde come along." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Anything for my bro." Lynn said wrapping an arm around her brother.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." Lincoln said giving his gratitude towards his sister and girlfriend.

"Anytime. But I should probably start heading home now." Looking at her phone to see what time it is.

"Do you need me to walk you home Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I'll be fine. But thanks anyway." Ronnie Anne walked up to Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ronnie Anne went to their bathroom to go change into her normal clothes. After she was done changing, she left the house and waved goodbye to Lincoln and Lynn. She got home safe and that was that.

 ** _The next day at school…_**

Lincoln and Clyde was walking in the hallways on the way to recess. They then went to go meet up with Lynn and Ronnie Anne. They all went meetup at the playground. It was a typical day at the playground, kids running around, playing on the playground equipment, girls playing hopscotch and jump rope, and boys playing basketball. Chandler and his friends on the other hand, were on the opposite side of the playground. They see Lincoln talking with his best friend, his sister, AND his girlfriend. What happens next is something Chandler would regret doing.

"Didn't I tell you I would see you around Lincoln?" A familiar voice becoming closer. Lincoln turned around a saw Chandler. His mind just told him just ignore him and everything will be fine. Lincoln turned back around to finish his conversation. This made Chandler mad because Lincoln didn't respond the way he wanted.

"What's wrong doofus? You ain't saying anything?" Chandler then smacked him at the back of Lincoln's head. Lincoln balled his fists up, but his mind was telling him not to do anything to get him suspended. He just took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Lynn was getting mad because no one touches her little brother and gets away with it.

"I'm gonna give one chance to go away before I knock your teeth in for touching my brother." Lynn told Chandler while gritting her teeth.

"Oh so you're his sister, I just wanna see how you are going to do so."

Chandler probably made the biggest mistake of his life. He pushed Lynn making her lose her balance and almost fall on her back. That did it. Lincoln was seeing red now, like a shark in the water. Putting hands on his girlfriend was one thing, but putting his hands on ANY of his sisters was a big no-no. Using his training, Lincoln grabbed Chandler's legs for a double leg takedown, picked him up and slammed him hard on his back on the playground pavement. He then sat on his stomach and repeatedly punched him in the face. Alternating between his left and right hand. Lincoln pretty much went into a blind rage while beating the stuffing out of Chandler.

Chandler's friends didn't dare to intervene because they no if they do, they were gonna receive the same thing Chandler was getting. Instead they went off to get a teacher. Clyde, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne is trying to pull Lincoln off of him before he gets in more trouble than he is already about to be, but Lincoln was too strong to pull off. At this point, kids started to form a circle-like crowd around Lincoln. Lincoln started call Chandler a variety of curse words while still punching him. A pool of blood started to come down from Chandler's face and onto the pavement. Chandler's friends came back with a teacher, who got Lincoln off of him.

Lincoln started to cry, but it wasn't I'm in trouble tears, but it was I let my sister and my fiends down tears. The teacher guided him to the principal's office with Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lynn following them to back Lincoln up knowing he was _sooo_ suspended. Chandler had to be helped up off the ground with blood all over him, a tooth missing, a black eye and a big cut on his cheek. He was sent to the nurse's office to get cleaned up and then was sent to the principal's office along with Lincoln. Lincoln knew that let his sister down, his girlfriend down, his best friend down, and most likely his family down.

 **Okay first I want to say sorry I was a day late with this chapter. I was with my family at Red Lobster Friday and yesterday I was at my niece's birthday party. Secondly, I want to wish everyone a happy April Fools! I hope you all didn't get pranked too hard yesterday. Me on the other hand, I got pranked by _UnderatedHero_ With his supposed "Last Chapter" of his _"Requiem for a Loud"_ story. (Go check it out if you haven't already.) I'm really glad that wasn't the actual ending to the story. But I was not expecting that shit at all, he damn sure got me. And I got pranked the second time by a YouTuber pulling a prank on his subscribers. This April Fools was not my year. But back on topic, I'm most likely gonna have chapter 6 posted sometime this week. Thanks again for reading. :)**


	6. Lessons

**What's up guys! I hope you're having a beautiful day. First things first, this chapter really should have been put out a couple days ago. But because of school stressing me out with all this work before spring break, It had to come first. And I've been grinding my ass of on YouTube so I only had time to work on it late at night. Now I don't know if a lot of you noticed in my last chapter that I put in a _"A Christmas Story"_ reference. I was thinking about how Lincoln was going to beat Chandler's ass in that chapter, and the thing that almost instantly came to mind, was _"A Christmas Story"._ I also slipped in A reference to the episode of _"Fanboy and Chum Chum"_ (If anyone still remembers that show on Nickelodeon) _"Bopwork Orange"_ at the "People in the industry" part. I thought it would be funny to include that part. Now I had to think long and hard if Lincoln was gonna be suspended from school or not. But I finally chose, but you're gonna have to read to find out. _And_ there's a special guest in this chapter, which you're _also_ going to have to read to find out. Oh and one more thing, I know I keep telling you guys how long it's gonna be before the next chapter is gonna be posted, I'm gonna stop doing that because sometimes I'm not done with a certain part of the chapter in time, and I end up rushing the ending. I'll still say when it should be out, but not on exact dates. But anyways here's chapter 6. Enjoy :)**

"Gi Whiz"

"Lessons"

Meanwhile outside the door of the principal's office...

Lincoln sitting in one of the four chairs silently crying into his hands waiting for Principal Huggins to give him the suspension of a lifetime. Clyde, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne was standing by Lincoln trying to calm him down with back rubs, back pats, and hugs too. They were sad to see Lincoln like this, Especially because they know that Lincoln is gonna be receiving a punishment even though Chandler started it, and the only thing that's gonna happen to Chandler, is him being pitied and look at Lincoln like he's the bad guy.

"There, there Lincoln it's gonna be alright. We'll make sure you won't get suspended. I promise." Clyde said to his best friend who is still crying his heart out. Lincoln sniffed and looked up at his friend.

"What's the point Clyde? Principle Huggins will probably EXPEL me for what I just did!" Lincoln shouted putting his face back into his hands. Lynn was feeling bad for her brother, because he's a good kid, and never gets in trouble at school. And Lincoln thinks he let her down. Lynn was a little disappointed in him because he couldn't control his anger. But she was more proud of him for protecting her. Even though she could have beat the life out Chandler herself. Even a part of her wished she would be in Lincoln's position to get suspended instead of him. That's when Lynn got an idea.

"Clyde, tell your friends and the whole 5th grade class that Lincoln needs their help to get him out of being suspended." Lynn ordered Clyde. Doing what he was told, Clyde ran back out to the playground and gathered up his and Lincoln's friends, Zach, Liam, and Rusty Spokes. Those guys were always willing to help Lincoln, and if it was anytime Lincoln needed them in an emergency situation, it's now. Clyde also rounded up pretty much the whole 5th grade class and they marched straight to the principal's office. As Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Lynn was still waiting outside for the principal when his assistant poked her head out the door.

"Principal Huggins will see you now." The assistant told the three. At this point Lincoln's heart jumped out his chest. The trio got up and went inside the office where Principal Huggins and Chandler awaited them. The three took a seat in front of his desk. Lincoln hung his head in shame making zero eye contact with the Principal.

"Well, well… I knew it was only a matter of time before you end up in my office…again. Based on what Chandler and his friends told me, you were the one who started the altercation…" Lincoln quickly propped up his head looking at him like he was crazy after hearing what was clearly a lie. Lincoln wanted to say something that would definitely guarantee he would be suspended. But instead, Ronnie Anne and Lynn defended him.

You know how you are in trouble and the person who's in trouble with you tries to flip the story? Well that's exactly what Chandler was trying to do, and Ronnie Anne wasn't having it. Ronnie Anne jumped out of her chair angry at the fact that he is believing Chandler over Lincoln. "THAT'S A LIE!!!"

"Yeah! He came over and started to punk Lincoln while we were talking, and then he almost pushed me to the ground!" Lynn added defending Ronnie Anne's claim that Chandler was lying.

"Not only that, him and his friends were messing with me and Lincoln while we were at the arcade yesterday." Ronnie Anne added. At this point Chandler was nervous and started sweating about the fact that they brought up events making him look like the bully (which he was), while Lincoln was innocent and only did what he did out of self defense. The principal turned and looked at Chandler, who was pretty much guilty judging by the way he's looking and sitting.

"Chandler, since you were being the bully in this situation, you're gonna be receiving more of a suspension. But as for you Lincoln, for still getting into a fight, and the amount of profanity you've used, I'm still going to suspend you..." Principal Huggins was interrupted by Clyde kicking open the door with his friends Zach, Liam, and Rusty Spokes, and the entire 5th grade class. They were all angry about the situation as well. The Principal, Chandler, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Lynn looked back at the massive crowd the was ready to defend Lincoln. Ronnie Anne and Lynn smiled that Clyde came through in the clutch. Lincoln's frown turned upside down into a smile knowing that his friend will save the day.

"If you're gonna suspended Lincoln, you gotta suspended me too!" Clyde protested. Ronnie Anne and Lynn both knew what Clyde was trying to do. The two looked at each other, nodded, and joined the movement.

"And me too!" Ronnie Anne and Lynn added.

"And us too!" Zach, Liam, and Rusty Spokes said at the same time.

"AND YOU HAVE TO SUSPEND US TOO!!" The entire 5th grade exclaimed at the principal. They started shouting and saying things at the same time that nobody could understand what they're saying. The principal was under serious pressure of the mad mob of 5th graders protesting that Chandler should be punished and Lincoln set free. They were all interrupted by Principal Huggins putting his fingers in his mouth, and letting out a loud whistle that silenced everyone.

"Lincoln… since your fellow and yet loyal classmates and friends want justice for you… I've decided, just this once, not to suspend you." After Huggins said that, everyone except for Chandler exploded into happy cheers that the whole school could hear. Meanwhile Chandler was in disbelief that Lincoln is not getting suspended.

"And as for you Chandler, you're getting suspended for 2 weeks for bullying and harassing Lincoln and his friends." Huggins giving Chandler his punishment.

"WHAT?!" Chandler exclaimed while jumping out of his chair. Lincoln was actually really happy that he got what he deserved.

"But I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on you Mr.Loud. Don't get comfortable because I let you off the hook." Huggins reassured Lincoln.

"Yes sir." Lincoln said in a low voice.

"Good now get out. All of you. I got to contact Chandler's parents." Huggins said while reaching for the phone. Without hesitation everyone exited Huggins' office. Once everyone gathered outside on the playground to celebrate. Lincoln was very grateful that everyone helped him in a time of need.

"Clyde, I really appreciate what you did for me back there." Lincoln said to his best friend.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" Clyde said smiling. The dynamic duo fist bumped each other and then Lincoln turned to his other friends and the entire 5th grade class.

"Thanks for your help too guys." Lincoln said to the others.

"It was the least we could do. I'm just glad that jerk finally got what he deserved." Liam responded.

"It was no problem Lincoln." Zach reassured Lincoln.

"I didn't think the plan would work to be honest with you. But I'm glad you didn't get suspended." Rusty said giving his opinion to Lincoln. The entire 5th grade class then goes over to Lincoln celebrating by giving him pats on the back, ruffled his hair, and giving him high fives. Since everyone still had some time before recess ends, Lincoln then turns toward Ronnie Anne and Lynn.

"Hey guys, you didn't have to stick up for me like that." Lincoln told them while blushing.

"You were gonna get suspended, I had to. And besides, you pulverized that worthless piece of crap for me. You did all of that for me bro." Lynn reassuring Lincoln while wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Yeah, you would have done the same thing for us if we were in your shoes." Ronnie Anne said smiling because he's blushing.

"Yeah I guess, but aren't you disappointed in me?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm a little disappointed because you didn't keep your anger under control. And the amount of curse words you used. If mom and dad heard you say those words, you would probably be grounded for a year!" Lynn pointed out taking her arm off his neck.

"Yeah um, it's probably best that we never tell them what happened. Well, the cursing part I mean." Lincoln said to his athletic sister. "But I think I need help controlling my anger so this doesn't happen again." Lincoln said asking for help.

Lynn took this to heart because she used to have problems with her anger until her sensei helped her out. "I'll tell you what… After school, we'll stop by our house get our karate gear, and I'll take you to my sensei. He used to help me with my anger before I was even a black belt." Lynn told her white-haired brother.

"You think he'll be willing to help me?" Lincoln asked the jock.

"Trust me, this is his specialty. Besides teaching karate, he helps people's problems." Lynn added.

"Yeah Lincoln, it's probably best that you go see him." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Okay if you say so…" Lincoln said till having a little doubt.

Meanwhile, the school bell rings signaling them that recess is over and it was time to go back to class.

"Ronnie Anne, Lynn, I'll see you guys after school. Me and Clyde have to get to class." Lincoln told them slowly backing away.

"Okay, try to be good for the rest of the day Linc." Ronnie Anne told him.

"See you after school bro!" Lynn said waving at her brother.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow for Lincoln. He barely paid attention in class because he was still feeling bad after the fight. Did Chandler deserve it? Yes, yes he did. You don't put your hands on someone else's sister and expect to get away with it. He had it coming to him. But most importantly, he was thinking about what could happened if he didn't fight Chandler when he almost pushed Lynn to the ground. Would she have done more damage than Lincoln? He tried not to think about it too much, but then his classmates were talking about it. He was mainly concerned about the rumors on the fight spreading so far, it's gonna reach the rest of his sisters.

Once the clock struck 3:00, everyone rushed out of school to get home. Lincoln was waiting outside with Clyde and Ronnie Anne waiting for Lynn. That's when Lynn finally met up with them.

"Okay Linc, you ready to go?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah Lynn. I'll see you later guys." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne and Clyde as he started walking with Lynn.

"Bye Lincoln! Bye Lynn!" Clyde and Ronnie Anne said to the Brother and Sister duo. As Lincoln and Lynn started walking home, they decided to talk about how Lincoln beat the shit out of Chandler. They were talking, laughing and giggling the whole walk home. The two stopped once they got to the front door to their house.

"Lynn do you think the others know about the fight?" Lincoln turned and asked his tomboyish sister.

Lynn shrugged "Eh, they probably don't know." She said. She then opened the door to see the rest of their sisters rush them and asked a barrage of Questions about the Fight which left Lincoln confused about how they knew about the fight.

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys know about the fight today?" He asked trying to slow them down.

"Well duh! It's all over the internet! It got over 500,000 views so far." Lori explained to her brother. unbenounced to Lincoln, one of the kids watching was recording the whole incident while he was beating the life out of Chandler and uploaded it to the internet.

"And we heard that Lynn, Clyde, Ronnie And the rest of your class stood up for you and Principal Huggins didn't suspend you." Luna added.

"We couldn't let him get suspended for something that loser started." Lynn stood in front of Lincoln and spoke up.

"That was a really nice thing to do Lynn." Leni the young sixteen year old told Lynn.

Lynn smiled "Thanks Leni, but me and Linc can't stay for long, I'm taking Lincoln to my sensei for anger advice." Lynn explained why they were in a rush.

"Okay we'll tell mom and dad that you two will be out for a little bit." Lori told them.

Lincoln and Lynn then go upstairs to their rooms and packed their martial arts gi's into their sports bags and left the house. The Royal Woods Athletic Club was not that far away from their house, it's at least a 10-15 minute walk to get there. The athletic club had a lot of things to do besides martial arts. There's basketball, tennis, swimming, and even a practice facility for baseball and golf. When they both got there they went to the changing room and changed into their gi's and walked inside the dojo.

"Okay he doesn't have any classes until 4:00 so he usually waits around teach his next class." Lynn told Lincoln while looking at her phone. As the two walked into the empty dojo, Lynn's Sensei was in his gi setting up for his next class. He was a five-time national champion, and is a eight dan red and white belt. He wasn't the tallest, but he is taller than Lori by a good two or three inches.

"Hello Sensei Royce." Lynn approached and bowed.

Sensei Royce looked up and smiled. "Hello Lynn." He bowed back happy to see one of his best students. "Have you came to get tested for your third dan black belt?" He asked assuming that's what she was there for.

"Actually no, well not yet at least. But I'll be back to get tested soon." Lynn replied. "But I need to ask a favor." Lynn told him.

Sensei Royce did notice that her brother was with her too, meaning that they are there for a different reason. "What do you need?" Royce asked.

"My brother needs some anger advice. He got into a fight and almost got suspended because he lost his cool." Lynn explained the reason why they're there to see him as Lincoln proceeded to blush.

"I see." He then turns and looked at Lincoln and observed him as he notices he's a first dan black belt. "And you must be Lincoln." He said taking a bow.

Lincoln took a bow as well confused how he knows his name. "How do you know my name Sensei Royce?" Lincoln asked the retired professional fighter.

"Lynn talks about you all the time around the dojo. She says great things about you." Royce added.

"Oh okay. So, will you be able to help control my anger?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Of course! I've been helping people with their anger for years. I'll be more than willing to help you." Royce said.

"Okay well… I'm going to go hit the punching bag for a little bit." Lynn walked off leaving her brother and sensei alone to start his anger lesson. Sensei Royce then pulled at two mats, one for him and one for Lincoln. They both sat with their legs crossed.

"So… Tell me what happened with this fight of yours." Royce wanting to know the details of why Lincoln lost his temper.

"Well it originally started before Lynn got her second grade black belt…This kid…Chandler… started picking on me at school." Lincoln stopped for a second.

"Go on…" Royce said.

"Then he starts picking on me outside of school."

"How so?" Royce curiously asked.

"For instance the yesterday, Me and my girlfriend Ronnie Anne, we were hanging out at the arcades, and him and his friends tried to punk me in front of her. I was so fueled with rage I wanted to beat his face in right there, but Ronnie Anne almost knocked him out." Lincoln explained the out of school bullying part.

"Interesting…" Royce said stroking his chin.

"And today, he tried to do the same thing at recess but in front of Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and my best Clyde. I tried to ignore him, but that's when he challenged Lynn and almost pushed her to the ground." Sensei Royce was waiting for Lincoln to continue. "I… I snapped. It happened so fast… I tackled him and started punching him in the face… I-I started to scream and call him curse words I'd never thought I'd say. I went into a blind rage. Lynn and my friends begged me to stop and tried to pull me off of him, but I didn't listen… I just… kept hitting him… I kept yelling curse words… All until a teacher came and pulled me off of him and took me to the principal's office." Lincoln finished explaining what happened.

"Did you get suspended?" Royce asked the troubled 11 year old.

"No, if it wasn't for all my friends sticking up for me, I would've got suspended and get the grounding of a lifetime." Lincoln responded.

Sensei Royce put all the pieces together and saw what was wrong. "I see what's going on here… I see this scenario all the time. Bullying victim snaps because of bottled up anger. Now can you tell me when have others noticed your anger?" Royce asked to see what kind of anger he's going through.

"Okay well the other day when Lynn came home from getting her second grade black belt, she forced me to spar with her. She was being too rough and I asked her to stop, but she ignored my wishes. I got angry and started to fight rough too, but she outmatched me and gave me a black eye. I then yelled at her saying that all she do is bully me…" Lincoln was about to continue until he was interrupted by Sensei Royce.

"And does she bully you?" Royce asked with a serious look. He was serious about this because he always taught Lynn and his students never to use karate to bully others.

"No she doesn't… She just plays a little rough that's all." He responded.

"I apologize for interrupting, it's that I always taught her to never use what she learned to bully others. Go on, continue." Royce said.

"Anyway long story short, I got my revenge on her by getting my other sisters to bully her. She felt bad and apologized, I brought up the fact that I was being bullied and she agreed to train me." Lincoln shortened the story and kept it short and simple.

"Is that the only time someone noticed your anger?" Royce asked Lincoln.

"No, yesterday when me and Ronnie Anne went to my house because she wanted to help me train with Lynn. My sisters noticed it, and I snapped at Lynn and Ronnie Anne while we were training. They were concerned about me. Lynn gave me advice you said one time… that I only should fight when he wanted to fight. But clearly I didn't take that advice seriously." Lincoln said looking away.

"Lincoln it's okay, you did the right thing in that situation." Lincoln then turned and looked at him. "You protected your sister. You didn't just blatantly attack him. You had a reason too." Royce explained.

Lincoln's perspective on the situation then started to improve. "Wow… I never thought of it like that. That definitely made me feel better. But what should I do if I get angry? I can't lose my cool like that ever again. Especially now since my principal is gonna be keeping an eye on me after what happened today." Lincoln asked Sensei Royce.

"Well some situations require a certain form of anger management. If you feel frustrated you should try counting. If you feel angry you should try meditating for a few seconds. And if you feeling angry from stress, you should try squeezing a rubber ball." Royce said giving Lincoln a few options to work with.

"Okay, thanks for the advice Sensei Royce. I feel much better." Lincoln said standing up.

"Anytime Lincoln, and if you ever need to talk one on one again, just stop by." Royce said to Lincoln standing up as well.

"Thanks Sensei Royce." He thanked the retired martial artist by bowing. Sensei Royce also bowed as well. Lincoln grabbed his sports bag and Sensei Royce walked him to the dojo entrance. That's when Lynn met up with them at the entrance with a towel around her neck and carrying her sports bag.

"See I told you he'll be able to help with your anger." She said towards Lincoln then turns toward Sensei Royce. "Thanks Sensei Royce, I really appreciate you helping my little brother." Lynn showing her gratitude.

"It's no problem at all. So, should I expect you to be back for your third grade black belt test soon?" He asked the young jock.

"You know it!" Lynn said enthusiastically.

"Okay I'll keep note of it. And you know Lincoln, if you want to get tested on the higher belts you can stop by with Lynn and I'll test you both." Sensei Royce suggested.

Lincoln thought about it for a few seconds and he finally decided. "Okay, I'll come and get tested with Lynn." Lincoln said.

"Alright, take care you two." Sensei Royce said to them.

Lincoln and Lynn went to the changing rooms and changed back into their normal clothes. They both left the Athletic Club and started to walk home. Lincoln was happy that Sensei Royce's advice helped, and Lynn was happy to see her brother happy again.

 **Okay finally I finished with that chapter. If you wondered where I've been, I've been doing my hardest in school, and I've on vacation and I've been enjoying every minute of it. Well that and there's no cellphone tower for miles and I had to use the resorts WiFi to save my chapter on google docs. Also if you didn't know, Sensei Royce is from chapter 12 of Underratedhero's _"Requiem for a Loud"_ story. I couldn't think of any names and frankly I didn't have time to. I've got spring break all the way till the 25th so I'll have plenty of time to get the next chapter out. Also let me know, were you expecting Lincoln to get suspended, or go home free?**


	7. Hard Work

**AN: Yes, Yes I'm still alive. Hey living in the murder capital of the U.S. (Chicago) is not easy. Now I know It's almost been a month since I updated this story, and that's for the simple fact that I'm no different then you guys. I got to go to school, I got a social life, and a job. Speaking of school, finals is coming up soon and some of you get out in May while others get out in June. So a lot of people have to study for finals. Me, I have finals in less than 2 weeks, so I have to get my grades as perfect as possible before finals.** **Now I've been reading other loud house fanfics like _"What is a person worth?"_ , _"Syngenesophobia"_ , _"Lynn's Revenge"_ and etc. For some sort of ideas, but it gotten so bad that I just said "fuck it" and freestyle this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** **Another thing, I went through and updated the first three chapters to fanfiction format instead of script format. It was really irking my nerves and I want my first story to be perfect. I also changed the story name to just "Gi Whiz". So if you want to go back and reread the first three chapters now that it's in fanfiction format, you're more than welcome to. But without anymore waiting here's chapter 7.**

"GI Whiz"

"Hard Work"

Lincoln's anger management really seemed to be working, especially around his sisters. Living in a house with 10 girls can pretty much set someone over the edge. Even though Lincoln had no problems with them before, but he sometimes get to a boiling point. Now the next few days at school went by surprisingly with no issues. After everyone saw the fight at school, AND online, they've decided not to do anything to set Lincoln off. As the weekend rolls around, as usual the Loud house was always… well, LOUD. Lincoln was downstairs on the family computer with Luna giving her advice on lyrics for her song she's going to upload to YouTube.

"What do you think I should do love?" Luna asked using her famous British accent.

"Well I think you should-"

"LINCOLN!!!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs obviously sounding angry about something, stomping down the stairs.

Lincoln and Luna both look at each other not knowing what the outcome might be.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME LINCOLN?!!" Lori asked outraged.

"Me? What did I do?" Lincoln asked defensively.

"YOU WENT IN MY ROOM AND KNOCKED OVER ALL MY STUFF, AND MADE A HUGE MESS THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!!" Lori yelled walking up to him and grabbing him by his shirt.

"I love how you immediately go to me because I'm the only boy in this family." Lincoln said a little ticked because he's once again being blamed for something he didn't do.

"It's always you that keep going in my room Lincoln! I've caught you in my room without my permission before!" Lori brought up the other times he was in her room.

Lincoln was not about to take the blame for this. "I was with Luna for the past hour helping her with her YouTube video! Get off my back already!" Lincoln yelled getting away from Lori's grip looking at her angrily.

"Listen twerp, if you think you can talk to me like that, you got another thing coming." She sternly said slowly walking up to him while clenching one of her fists. Luna was not about to stand by and let her older sister bully her only brother. Luna then stepped in front of Lincoln glaring at Lori.

"You got another thing coming if you put so much as a finger on my brother." Luna said gritting her teeth. Luna had always had a very special bond with Lincoln. And she always had his back. Lincoln was smart with these type of situations. He could either walk away before the situation escalates, or stay and watch a fight unfold right before his eyes. And he really didn't have the time for his anger to get him into a fight, or breaking up a fight for that matter.

Lincoln inhaled through his nose sharply. "You know what Luna, let's finish up the video in an hour, I got to go cool off." Lincoln said walking up the steps and then violently slams his door. Luna then turns at Lori.

"Nice going mate, you've upset him." She said crossing her arms. "Your lucky he didn't snap on you like he did on Chandler." Luna added.

Lori then wondered about the possibility of Lincoln beating her up. Would he ever be that mad to take his rage out on one if his siblings the way he did at school?

"I'm going to my room before you upset me even more." Luna said walking up to her room.

Meanwhile in Lincoln's room…

"Stupid Lori...always blaming me…" Lincoln trailed off as he remembers what Sensei Royce told him about his anger. "Okay, okay let's try it…one...two...three...four...five…" Lincoln slowly but surely counted to one hundred. And before the time he counted to one hundred, he was calmed. "ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred." Lincoln then inhales and exhales. "That's much better." Lincoln says getting up and heading for the door.

The 11-year-old walks out of his room and walks past the twins room when he heard his name being called.

"Linky!" Lola came up to him in the corridor of their room.

Lincoln turned his body towards her and gave her a smile. "Hey Lola, what do you need?" Lincoln asked the beautiful princess.

"Lana doesn't want to be apart of my tea party, can you fill in for her please?" Lola asked her older brother.

"I don't know… I had other plans today." He said shrugging.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Lola begged while having puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln smiled at the site of her cuteness. "Oh alright, I'll join in." Lincoln finally gave in to her begging. Lola then brightened up in excitement.

"YAY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU LINKY!" Lola ran up to Lincoln and hugged him. After she was done she grabbed his hand and rushed him into her room and directed him to a seat at her table. The members of the tea party consisted of stuffed animals, another guest(s) which would normally be Lana, Lincoln, or one of her other sisters. And Lola as the host. The tea party was going really well until a certain someone appeared in the doorway…

"Lincoln what are you doing?!" Lana asked Lincoln with a disgusted look on her face.

"He's filling in for my tea party, What do you think he's doing?" Lola sarcastically asked with a look on her face.

"It looks like he's hanging out with a selfish, spoiled, snab that's what it looks like!" Lana yelled at her.

"Selfish?! You're the one who refused to even come to the tea party when I asked you, and you're calling me selfish?!" Lola yelled at her not believing what Lana just said. Lincoln just sat there and didn't say a word, he didn't even want to get involved in the argument. "At least Lincoln was nice, and caring enough to replace you to the tea party, while you wanted to do what you wanted to do!" Lola defended her brother.

"Well this is what I think of your stupid tea party!" Lana yelled while knocking over all the tea cups, and tea kettle to the floor spilling all the tea that was in there to the floor, staining the carpet. Lola was so furious her face started to turn red. Literally. Lola then pounced on Lana and a fight cloud forms. Lincoln who was not liking where this is going, removes himself from the situation.

"I think I'm gonna leave now…"

Lola was trying to fight lana and stop Lincoln from leaving at the same time.

"Wait Lincoln! You don't have to go-OW!!" Lola turned around at Lana furiously. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" Lola continued to fight Lana.

Lincoln sighed as he shut the door behind him. Lincoln then goes to his room and shuts the door disappointed. Lincoln just sat on his bed with his legs crossed squeezing a rubber ball to relieve some of his stress. Lincoln was interrupted twice while hanging out with his sisters. It seemed like no-one wanted him to have fun today. But there's always one person who was always willing to play with him no matter what. And it was Lynn He decided to go practice martial arts with Lynn. If he's gonna rank up to a higher level black belt, he has to know what to expect when he gets tested for it.

He hopped off his bed and walked to Lynn's room. Which to his surprise, nobody was in there. He then wondered where she could be. He checked the living room, the kitchen, even the basement. No Lynn anywhere. As he was leaving the basement he was met with a certain vampire dressed emo.

"Lincoln?" Lucy asked appearing completely out of nowhere.

"AAAHHH!!!" Lincoln yelled scared. He was holding onto the stair railing with one hand while holding onto his chest with his other hand panting heavily. "Don't scare me like that Lucy."

"Sigh, sorry Lincoln." Lucy apologized in her normal emo voice.

"It's alright Lucy. And you wouldn't happen to know where Lynn is would you?"

"She's outside practicing in the backyard."

"Thanks Lucy. And um… Why are you dressed like a vampire?" Lincoln asked noticing her attire.

"I'm practicing my new act for class."

"Okay, thanks again Lucy." Lincoln said running up the stairs and heading outside to the backyard. He goes out the back door and sees her in her normal attire kicking around a soccer ball into a goalie net. She looks up and notices her brother walking up to her.

"Hey Lincoln!"

"Hey Lynn, What am I going to be tested for when I go for the higher black belts?" Lincoln asked the talented jock.

"Let me see, you have to break multiple wood planks without failing. Then you have to face off against a higher grade belt. Then Sensei Royce will see if you qualified for the next level belt."

"That's it? I thought there was gonna be more to it."

"But still, it's not easy. The wood chopping requires a lot of practice, and the duals is the most important part. And if it's me going up against you, he wouldn't want me to go easy on you on purpose."

"Will I need to practice on my own time so you won't recognize any of my moves just in case he does put me against you?"

"I would say so… It wouldn't be fair that I know everything you're gonna do."

"Got it. But the only thing I need help with is the wood chopping."

"We'll practice, but nin like an hour or two. I got to study with Lisa for my biology test this week."

"Okay, I got some stuff I got to do first too."

Both Lincoln and Lynn go in the house to take care of their business.

2 hours later…

Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing video games. Lynn came out of Lisa's room from a hard study session. She then goes to the twin's room to pick up some wood planks from Lana. She knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

"Hey Lana can I borrow some-" Lynn trailed off seeing the gigantic mess. It looked like ten tornadoes touched down. Both parties were sitting on their respective sides of the room avoiding eye contact with each other. Then the two both look at Lynn. "Look I don't wanna know. I just need some wood planks." Lynn said.

"It's in the closet." Lana pointed towards the closet. Lynn looked and grabbed several wood planks.

"Thanks Lana" Lynn said closing the door. She had to make one last stop towards her room to get her and Lincoln's gi's. After she got dressed she went down the steps and saw Lincoln still playing video games.

She throws his gi at him to get his attention. "Get dressed bro, we got work to do."

Lincoln turned and looked at her. "Alright give me a second."

Lynn went outside to get everything setup for when Lincoln arrives. She grabbed two bricks and put them the long way facing up, leaving space between them. She then put one wood plank on top of the bricks. She then put the others in a pile. Lincoln the walks outside in his gi. He then walks up to her while her back was turned still setting up. But she didn't hear him walking up behind her.

"Hey Lynn."

"AAAH!!" Lynn yelled and grabbed Lincoln and performed a judo throw and pinned him on his back on the ground. She then snapped out of her sharp reflexes to realize it was just her brother Lincoln.

"Whoa take it easy it's only me." Lincoln groaned.

"Sorry Linc, you can't just pull a Lucy scaring people like that." Lynn released her grip and helped him on his feet.

"It's alright. Just tell me everything about wood chopping."

"With pleasure. First and foremost, wood chopping is not about the amount of force. Yes, it requires force, but at the same time it requires finesse. It's about finding that balance between power, and precision." Lynn explained. "Too much, and you'll end up hurting yourself. Too little, and the board won't break. But just enough, and it'll break." Lynn guides him to the the wood plank that's setting on the bricks. "Here you try." Lynn stepped back.

Lincoln walked up to the wood plank. Took a deep breath. He started doing a couple practice chops before actually chopping it to get an idea of where to aim. He then chopped the wood the best he could. Lincoln then realized he didn't break the board. But his hand started turning red. And that's when the pain started to arrive.

"Dang! That hurt!! Dang it Lynn!" He then started holding his hand while Lynn was trying her best not to laugh. She regained herself and showed him the proper way to chop a wood plank.

"See? Too much force. Let me show you how it's really done." Lynn walked up to the wood plank. Lynn closed her eyes and put her left palm over her right fist. This is a kata used at the beginning of every karate match to show the opponent respect. She opens her eyes and chops the wood plank with great precision and power. Lincoln is just astounded by what he just witnessed. Lynn turns around proud of herself. "Like I said, not too much, not too little." She grabs another board and sets it up for Lincoln to try again. "Now try again."

Lincoln walks up to the wood plank. He takes a look at it, then takes a look back at Lynn who is giving a thumbs up to continue. He then gets focused and remembers what she said. "Not too much, not too little" played throughout his mind. He raised his hand back getting ready to chop the plank, and he chopped the wood plank. Which to his surprise, broke in two.

"Nice job Lincoln!" Lynn then grabbed another wood plank and placed it down. "Okay, do this one, and make sure" Lincoln chopped the plank in half once again before Lynn could even finish her sentence. "You sure are a fast learner!"

She then grabs another plank. "Now the next part of the test is to see if you can break the wood with your feet as well. Ok, try to break the wood using a kick." She then held out the plank outward away from her chest.

Lincoln took a good two steps back trying to figure out how high or low to aim his kick. He slowly walked and performed a side towards the wood plank and it broke into two pieces. Lynn even even backed her face up so none of the wood splinters won't hit her.

"Nice kick Lincoln!" Lynn complemented while grabbing another piece of wood. "Let's see if you can do it twice in a row." Lincoln nodded and performed a circle kick and broke the board.

"Now since it looks like you got it down, I suggest practicing your karate chopping and hit the punching bag for a few to practice for the test."

"Alright, I still be out here if you need me." Lynn nodded and walked back inside. Lincoln then prepared to chop another board but was interrupted by a certain jokester.

"Hey Linc!" Luan walked up to him.

"Luan I'm not in the mood for your pranks today, I'm trying to practice to get my higher grade black belt." He then chopped another wood plank not even looking at her.

"That's the thing, I wanna help you." Luan replied.

Lincoln was getting ready to chop another plank. "Luan no offense, but you don't even know kar-" Lincoln had his hand raised to chop the plank, but Luan chopped it for him. Surprised, Lincoln turned his head to Luan, who was in a karate gi with a 3rd dan black belt.

"Whoa."

"Impressive isn't it?"

"But I thought you only knew jokes."

"I know a lot of other things besides jokes little brother." Luan ruffled his hair.

"How come you never told me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. But I need to talk to you first before we continue."

Lincoln sat down and crossed his legs on the grass. "I'm listening…" Luan then sat on the grass as well.

"It's about Lynn…" Luan said in a serious tone.

"What about Lynn?" Lincoln asked noticing that she's being serious.

"Lynn… Um how can I put this… She's not gonna go easy on you when you get tested." Luan struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah she told me that earlier, what's the big deal?"

"Lincoln I'm being serious. When I say she's not gonna take it easy on you, she's not gonna take it easy on you." Lincoln sat in disbelief at what Luan is saying.

"Wait, how do you know? Why would she do not go easy on me? I'm her brother." Lincoln still denied it.

"Because Lynn didn't go easy on me!" Luan shouted trying to make him understand. Lincoln was confused by what she meant by that.

"What do you mean by that? What did she do?" Lincoln wanted some answers.

"It was a little over a year ago when I was twelve and Lynn was eleven. We were both getting tested for our next level belts. I was getting test for my third level black belt while Lynn was being tested for her first level black belt…"

Flashback...

Lynn and Luan was getting ready to duel to move up a rank for their belts.

"You ready for this little sister?" Luan asked while stretching.

"I hope you are, because I'm not about to go easy on you Luan." Lynn replied cracking her knuckles.

"Tataki!" (Which means begin in Japanese) Sensei Royce stepped back to give them room. Luan and Lynn charged at each other throwing punches, kicks, elbows, and all type of moves. As the duel got more competitive, Luan was winning when it came down to how many more blows were connected than not. Then Luan sweeps Lynn's legs and knocks her onto the ground. Lynn looks up at Luan with fire in her eyes. Lynn's pride got the best of her, and she charged and started punching her in the face. Luan didn't have time to react which left majority of her face exposed. And because of that, Lynn knocked one of Luan's teeth out and almost knocked her to the ground. Luan held her mouth in pain. Luan noticed one of her teeth is missing, and one she realized that, she ran up to her and kicked her in the face, grabbed her and pinned her on her back. Lynn struggled to get back up to continue fighting, but she finally gave up and stopped struggling.

"Alright enough!" Sensei Royce exclaimed. Luan backed away from Lynn and offered her a hand. But she then smacked her hand away and stood up without requiring any help.

"You two have proven yourselves in hand to hand combat. But Lynn, I'm not happy with you acting like that to your sister. Putting your pride first like that always leads to trouble."

"I understand Sensei Royce." Lynn said holding her head down.

"Hang on a second so I can give you your belts." Royce walked off into another room to go get Lynn and Luan's belts. Luan is pissed off about what happened in the dual.

"What the heck is your problem Lynn?! You didn't have to go bananas back there!" Lynn looks up at an angry Luan. She then notices Lianas missing tooth, the one she knocked out. Luan's mouth had a little bit of blood around it. "Why did you knock my tooth out?!" No answer. Lynn turned her head away. "Answer me!" Luan grabbed Lynn's shoulder making her look at her.

Lynn is starting to get annoyed. She smacked her hand away and looked at her. "You wanna know why?! It's because I wanna be better than you! You're better than me at karate and I want to be the best!"

"That doesn't mean you seriously hurt your sibling because of your petty jealousy." Luan retorted.

Lynn clenched her fist. "I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are!" Luan argued.

"I told you I'm not jealous of you!!" Lynn stormed off to the changing rooms. Luan stood there and just shook her head at her behavior as she walked away. Sensei Royce then walks back in with Luan's third level black belt, and Lynn's first level black belt. He's surprised to see that it was just Luan and not the both of them.

"Luan, where's Lynn?" He asked.

Luan looked at him disappointed. "She went to go get changed."

He noticed her expression on her face. "What happened?"

"We got into an argument because she was jealous of me being better than her at karate. And she didn't even apologize for knocking my tooth out. She didn't even seem sorry!"

Sensei Royce saw where this is coming from. "Lynn had always been the competitive type. Especially when it came to tournaments. Lynn always felt that if she's defeated, it would damage her reputation. And I think that's what happened just now." At that moment Lynn walked in dressed in her normal outfit. While she was in the locker rooms, she thought about her actions and what she said. She didn't want to admit she was jealous. But yes she was jealous. She then regretted what she did and she owed Luan an apology. As she walks up to the both of them with dissatisfied looks on their faces towards her. She knew exactly what they were disappointed for.

Lynn sighed and look at Luan. "Luan… I'm… I'm sorry for knocking your tooth out. You were right… I was jealous. I just got too competitive and forgot what this sport was all about… respect for your opponent. I'm sorry."

Luan had her arms crossed and was slightly peeved to start. Suddenly, her lip curled into a smile. She walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. "It's okay. I forgive you." Lynn rested her head on Luan's chest. Luan could feel a little tear stain her gi and she started to caress Lynn's hair. After a minute of heartfelt hugging, they broke their hug. Royce was so proud of the two of them.

"I've taught the both of you so well. Here's your black belts, you both earned them." Both Luan and Lynn take their black belts. Lynn puts it in her bag while Luan tries it on right there. They both run up to Royce and hug him.

"Thanks Sensei Royce!" Both of them thanked.

"Your welcome." He hugged them back. "You two take care of each other okay?"

"We will. We promise." Luan replied putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag. They both walk out of the dojo and start to head home.

Flashback over…

Lincoln was in shock at what he just heard. "Wow she really knocked out your tooth because she was jealous?"

"Yeah, yeah she did."

"You told me that you got into a fight with Luna and needed braces to straighten out the baby tooth that was growing back."

Luan looked guilty that she lied to her brother. "I didn't want you barking at Lynn after she apologized and make her feel even more guilty." She shrugged.

"Okay but she apologized, you really think she might make that same mistake twice?"

"A little, but I just want to prepare you in case she does it again."

Lincoln stood up. "Well, let's get started."

30 minutes later…

Luan taught Lincoln everything Lynn might do based on her past experience. Luan taught Lincoln some other grabs and pins that he hasn't been taught. Luan also used the focus mitts to help Lincoln punch better. They also sparred for a little bit working on his kickboxing. These all left him very tired. But he knew that this was all gonna be worth it.

"Nice job Lincoln. I'm pretty sure y'all have a better punchline than Lynn." Luan giggled. "Get it?"

Lincoln chuckled "Yeah, I get it."

"Well I think it's time we get bed." Luan pointed at the sunset. They both go inside and go to their rooms. Lincoln was in his room cracking his back and stretching out of exhaustion. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

It was none other than the infamous first-born, Lori. "Hey Linc, I just wanted to apologize for thinking it was you it was in my room. I found out that it was Charles going in my room knocking over my stuff." She then looks back down the hall and glares at Charles. Charles then sadly whined and went down the steps.

"It's okay Lori. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." He apologized for what he did earlier that day.

Lori smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's okay twerp. I'll see you in the morning. And good luck at your belt test tomorrow."

"Thanks sis." Lori closed the door behind her. Lincoln took off his gi and put on his pajamas, hopped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: God I'm so lazy. I should've had this done two days ago. But none the less, it's better to be late than never. Also want to mention it's been a whole year since the debut of The Loud House in 2016. Time really goes by when you're watching a hit TV show. Anyways I'm back and expect the next chapter out by the beginning of June. P.S. I hope all of you have been studying for finals. :)**


	8. Judgement Day

**A/N: Now that I'm FINALLY out of school, I should be updating more frequent. At least once a week. Now since my fanfiction was almost the last thing on my mind, I re-read my fanfiction to get caught up. And I can say this, the final chapter will be coming up soon. Oh and one more thing, this chapter should have been released last week, but I just needed a well deserved break after finals. But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

"Gi Whiz"

"Judgment Day"

The next day was definitely one of Lincoln's most nerve wracking days he will probably ever have. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous going into a test. But everyone knows that if you didn't practice/study and you're nervous, most of the time you would fail. But Lincoln was not nervous about the test. He was nervous about who he had to face off against in a part of the test. And that was Lynn.

Lynn as your opponent in a fight is honestly the LAST person you want to get in a fight with. Lynn's style and speed when fighting makes her very unpredictable. But the thing that really makes Lynn such a dangerous fighter, is her mindset. When ever she would go into a karate tournament, she would just picture her opponent hurting one of her siblings, but it would mostly be Lincoln. Now that Lincoln is going to be her opponent this time around, she would still have that same mindset. She has to pretend that Lincoln did something to make her mad in order to take her test seriously.

Lincoln was prepared for his test despite Lynn being the actual obstacle. Luan taught him the stances that is required as a part of the test. He gotten better at being consistent with his wood chopping, and he practiced sparring with Luan as well.

Lincoln and Lynn got their gear packed and ready to head up to the dojo. As they were walking, they were talking about their karate test.

"Hey Lynn, aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous? No not at all." Lynn responded. "Why? You got a little butterflies lil' bro?"

"You can say that." Lincoln replied.

"You know all the stances right?" Lynn asked.

"I know all the stances, all the katas, I even know how to chop wood with my hands and feet." Lincoln replied

"You'll do fine Lincoln. I know you will." Lynn assured him.

As the two siblings walk into the dojo, both go to the locker rooms to get changed. Once they come out, both Lincoln and Lynn see a couple of other students in their gi's practicing karate in the background. Sensei Royce sees them at the dojo entrance and walks up to them and greet them.

"Welcome back you two." He welcomed as he bowed. "Are you both ready for your karate test?" The retired champion martial artist asked.

"We're ready." Lynn responded as both her and Lincoln bowed.

"Excellent! While I get everything setup, you two do your stretches. Don't want you to pull something important." Royce said as he walked off to go get the materials needed for Lincoln and Lynn's black belt test.

Lincoln and Lynn did their basic stretches while Royce went to another room. Both made sure they did all of their stretches because the last thing they want is to pull a whammy in the middle of their test. While they were stretching, Lynn was looking very confident about passing her test. One reason was because she had done this many of times before. All the way from her white belt, to her second level black belt. Now that she's about to get her third level, she can finally graduate from karate.

Lincoln on the other hand… was completely nervous. Like he was walking across a tightrope over the grand canyon. He still thinks that he's going up against Lynn in the duel part. He wasn't worried at all about the easy part, it was just the duel. But be that as it may, he still doesn't know if he will be going up against Lynn or not.

Meanwhile, Sensei Royce was getting everything ready. He set up the wood chopping station being one of the requirements for the karate test. He put a training mannequin at another part of the dojo, assuming that's gonna be for move call-outs of some sort. And finally, some cushions in the middle of the dojo, obviously that's gonna be the where the duels well take place. Lincoln and Lynn was already finished with their stretches before Mr.Royce was finished.

"Okay the first part of your black belt tests will require you to know the stances that is used in karate." Royce said. "All you have to do, is do the stances when I call them out."

"Yes Sensei." The two siblings responded understanding his instructions.

This first part has to be the easiest part of the test. The stances included everything from basic to more advanced. As Royce were calling out the stances, both Lynn and Lincoln were doing them like it was nothing. Royce expected Lynn to know these, but he was actually surprised with Lincoln. Lincoln looked like he CLEARLY studied and practiced. Especially since he just started teaching him. As the first part of the test comes to a conclusion, Royce was proud of the both of them.

"Well done Louds! You're definitely living up to your potential!" Royce compliemented. This causes Lincoln and Lynn to blush. "Now on to the next one." Royce said as he walked over to the wood planks while Lincoln and Lynn followed. "The second part is harder than the first. The wood chopping test will require you to break several wood planks with your hands and feet." Royce explained. "Me and my other students will hold the planks will you have to chain together combos. So who wants to go first?" He asked.

Lynn was about to open her mouth to say that she wants to go first, until…

"I want to go first." Lincoln stepped up. This surprises both Lynn and Royce. Royce is so used to the new students going last, but he figured he just wanted to get his test over with.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, you can begin." Royce told him.

Royce was standing in front of Lincoln, while one student was facing Lincoln on his left side, and the other on his right. Lincoln knew he would have to break one plank at a time. So he decided he'll break the plank in front of him first, then the one on his left, then the last plank on his right. Lincoln breathed in and out, and without hesitation, he swiftly punched and broke the plank Royce was holding. After the first punch, he threw a side kick to his left snapping the wood in half. The boy who was holding it could feel the force in that kick that broke the wood plank. And lastly, Lincoln threw a reverse back kick at the last plank, which broke like a twig. Royce was astonished at what he just saw. Lynn also felt proud him and in herself for helping him teach him.

"Great job Linc!" Lynn complemented while clapping.

"Outstanding work!" Royce complimented. Lincoln felt good about himself knowing that the test is halfway over. "Okay Lynn, you're up next." Royce motioned her to step forward.

Lincoln and Lynn high five each other as they alternate. Same as before, Royce in front of her, the male student on the left, and the female student on her right. Each holding a woodplank. Lynn has done this a lot of times before so this was nothing new to her. With incredible speed, Lynn quickly punched open the first plank, then turned and front kicked the board on her right, which broke through and almost hit the girl the chest. And side kicked the last plank on her left with ease. The boy had to back his face up to make sure Lynn's foot wouldn't hit him in the face. Lynn's foot stopped 2 inches away from his face. Lynn pulled her foot down and apologized for almost hitting him. Lynn broke all three of the wood planks in under five seconds.

"That's a new record for you Lynn! Amazing job." Royce said as he bowed in respect for Lynn, which in return she bowed as well. "We're almost done, next up is the mannequin striking."

Royce, Lincoln, and Lynn walked a couple feet over to the training mannequin. Lynn felt like this was a walk in the park. Meanwhile Lincoln is just waiting for the duel part so he can get his beating from Lynn over with.

"Similar to the stance callouts, I'm gonna call out moves for you to perform. If you land all of the strikes correctly, you pass." Sensei Royce said. He then looks at Lincoln. "Lincoln do you want to go first again?"

"Of course!" Lincoln responded as he stepped up to the mannequin.

"Ready?" Royce asked.

Lincoln goes into his fight stance. "Ready" Lincoln said determined.

"You got this Lincoln!" Lynn encouraged.

Royce called out combos for him to perform, and sometimes only one particular move, either way Lincoln was doing them flawlessly. Royce's call outs ranged from high kicks, to low kicks, to high punches, to body punches too. Lincoln was also required to chain those moves together at times. Lincoln simply remembered everything her learned from Lynn and Luan. If Luan was there with them, she would definitely be proud of her brother. As Lincoln finished his last move that Royce told him to do, he hardly broke a sweat. Lincoln really felt like all the hard work is gonna pay off.

"Alright Lynn, it's your turn now." Royce called her up.

As Lincoln and Lynn walked past each other they shared a quick smile. Lynn cracked her neck to loosen any tight joints. Since Lynn was a higher level black belt than Lincoln, she was gonna get more more difficult moves. But no moves are to hard for Lynn Loud Jr. Royce made her do all types of ridiculously insane combos and moves. Some were basic moves, and others were basic moves leading up to the advanced moves. Lincoln's jaw completely dropped to the floor witnessing the crazy athleticism coming from his sister. Lynn was catching her breathe, but only because the last move required a head kick and then a spinning tornado kick that sent the mannequin flying across the dojo. Sensei Royce was proud of both Lincoln and Lynn.

"Excellent work you two. Now to earn your belts, you have to prove yourself in hand to hand combat." This is what Lincoln was worried about, at least he knows that he's gonna try his hardest to defeat Lynn in the duel. "Lincoln, you're gonna be facing off with my student Matt. And Lynn, You'll be going up against my other student Gina." Matt and Gina had the same skin complexion as Lincoln and Lynn. Matt has a short dark brown haircut, while Gina had a hairstyle very similar to Leni's, but it was a light brown color. Both of them were black belts as well. This left Lincoln confused but relieved at the same time. Lynn was a little bit shocked to hear this too. Not because it was a free pass to beat up her little brother, but because she wasn't expecting Royce to pair them up with other students.

"Wait, wait, So I won't be going up against Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I stopped having siblings and family members going up against eacher." Royce explained

"Is it because of what happened with me and my sister Luan?" Lynn asked.

"Well that, and duels between siblings can turn bad because of sibling rivalry. Thus leaving the bonds being shared between them completely shattered."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Lynn shared.

"Well I feel A LOT better now." Lincoln shared.

"So who wants to go fir-" Royce was interrupted.

"I DO!" Lincoln ran onto the cushions and faced his opponent Matt. Lincoln's relief watered over like a river. Now he is determined to get his second grade black belt. Matt was nervous by that determined look on Lincoln's face, and he knew that he will probably do whatever it takes to earn it.

Sensei Royce then walks over to a gong and then bangs it.

GOOONG!

"FIGHT!" Royce signaled them to start their duel.

Lincoln and Matt bow in a sign of respect for each other. The two then take a few steps closer to each other and got in their fight stance. Matt aimed a punch towards Lincoln's stomach but Lincoln saw where he was aiming and he caught his fist and threw a hard right body kick to Matt's left side of his body. The impact made Matt wince in pain as her took a step back after the impact to regroup from it. Lynn was watching from the sidelines, and was proud of her brother.

"You're doing great Lincoln, keep it up!" Lynn encouraged him to keep going.

Matt then threw a roundhouse kick to Lincoln's face, but by the time Matt threw his leg up halfway, Lincoln caught his leg and swept his legs out and put him on his back. Lincoln took a step back to let Matt get up. Matt was quick to get back on his feet a little dizzy from falling hard on his back, but he quickly shook it off. Lincoln was being patient, not being the aggressor in this fight, but he would soon have his opportunity to end the fight. And fortunately, he saw it. Lincoln threw a punch at Matt's face but fortunately, he blocked it. But that didn't stop Lincoln. He then quickly threw a circle kick at his stomach landing right on the money. Matt held his stomach in pain leaning forward looking at the floor. Lincoln saw that his back is completely exposed. Lincoln knew that one more hard strike will end the fight. With his right hand, Lincoln karate chopped Matt in the back making him fall to the ground. Lincoln was victorious. Sensei Royce banged the gong signalling that the fight was over. Lincoln then walked over to help Matt up. Matt respected Lincoln for having respect and compassion for others even after a duel. Showing his respect, Matt faced Lincoln, put his left hand over his right fist and bowed showing his respect. Lincoln in return smiled and did the same. Lincoln and Matt walk off the cushions.

Lynn was clapping and cheering for Lincoln. "Whooo!! Way to go Lincoln!!" Lynn cheered as she ran up Lincoln picked him up and hugged him tight.

Lincoln wheezed as he tried to speak. "Thanks...Lynn. C-can you…put me down now?" He struggled to say.

"Oh sorry." She giggled as she put him down.

"Outstanding match Lincoln! Alright Lynn, you and Gina are up next." Royce said.

Before Lynn walked over to the cushions Lincoln wanted to encourage his sister. "Good Luck." Lincoln said as she walked on the cushions.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna need it this time. This is what I was born to do." Lynn said as she fixed her ponytail. Gina then steps onto the cushions with Lynn. Now this is the part where Lynn visualizes that her opponent hurt Lincoln. Lynn closed her eyes and visualized herself in the hallway at school. And down not to far down the hall, sees Lincoln pinned up against his locker by Gina, and she continued to punch him in the stomach over and over. Lynn see's this and becomes furious. Lynn opens her eyes back to reality and sets her eyes on Gina. Now having one mission and one mission only…

TAKE OUT GINA.

Lynn's eyes met with Gina's with a half mad look on her face. Gina notices her facial expression, and a tiny bit of fear starts to curl up. But that wouldn't stop he from being getting her behind handed. If she's gonna be taken down, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Mr.Royce then walks over to the gong.

"BEGIN!" Royce exclaimed.

GOONG!!

Lynn and Gina bow and begin fighting. Lynn charged at Gina getting ready to strike. Gina did not expect this from her, and in result she tried to connect a punch while she's charging at her. Gina brought back her fist to build up power. As soon as she swung her first at Lynn, she was shocked to see that she would catch it. Lynn looked at the fist she caught, and then looked at Gina, then grins.

It was at this moment Gina knew...she fucked up.

Lynn pulled Gina's arm down to the her side, and start to unload a bunch of blows to her face and her body. She honestly looked like a karate master with the way all the strikes were coming. Lincoln was even wincing at the amount of strikes landing. Lynn was throwing kicks, and punches at the speed of light. Gina did her best to cover up and block any incoming strikes but they were coming at her so fast she didn't know where to block. Lynn then swept her legs out from under her and Gina fell on her stomach. She looked up at Lynn struggling to get up. Sensei Royce was gonna ring the gong to end the fight if she couldn't get up. With all her strength, Gina got back up to her feet and put her fists up.

Lynn knew she could take anymore serious damage, so she decided to land one last strike to make sure she stays down. Lynn set her feet and and got a slow running start, and threw a right roundhouse kick landing right on Gina's cheek. Gina was completely dazed by this and fell to her knees, and then fell face first on to the cushions right at Lynn's feet. Lynn stood victorious.

Lincoln was clapping and cheering for her sister like she just won a championship. Lynn then smiles and then notices that the girl she just beat is groaning in pain. Lynn then immediately helped her up. Because of the many strikes that landed, she was still a little dizzy. So Lynn put a shoulder over hers and helped walk her over to a nearby bench. Lynn then gently sat her down. Gina then looked up at Lynn who has a sympathy written all over her face. Given the fact that she just beat her easily, Lynn still had a lot of respect to help her opponent up. And that she appreciated.

"Thank's for helping me up." Gina said as she put her hand over her first and slightly bowed while she's sitting on the bench.

Lynn smiled and returned with a bow as well. "It was the right thing to do."

Sensei Royce was absolutely touched by this. Knowing that he taught Lynn to show respect for the sport of martial arts out of all these years. Not only her, but Lincoln too. And they indeed earned their next level belts.

"Great job Louds!" Catching the attention of Lincoln who was standing next him, and causing Lynn to turn around and walk up to him. Both stood in front of their sensei with their chins held high. Proud of themselves for their performance and effort that day. "You two showed the true signs of a warrior today. You've represented the way of the bushido with pride and honor… and most importantly, showed the most important virtue in karate. And that's respect." Royce said as he pulled out two black belts. A second level black belt for Lincoln, and a third level black belt for Lynn. "Congratulations, you both have earned your higher level black belts."

He took Lincoln's new belt and wrapped it around him and tied it above his previous belt. Royce and Lincoln then bow at each other. Royce then moves on to Lynn, and ties her third level black belt above her second level black belt. They too then share a bow. Matt and Gina were both clapping and cheering for them as they stood up from the bench.

"If you guys ever want to come back and get tested again, you're more than welcome to." Royce offered.

"I think I'm satisfied with just my third level belt sensei." Lynn said. "But Lincoln was interested about coming back, aren't you Linc?" She turned to her brother.

"Of course I want to come back!" Lincoln said excited.

"Splendid! And if you two ever feel coming to my classes, or coming just to practice, just come over anytime when the dojo's open." Royce told the two freckled siblings.

"We'll be more than honored to." Lynn smiled.

Royce smiled back. "It's been a pleasure teaching you Lynn. You'll do great things in the future." He showed his gratitude.

"Thanks Sensei Royce." Lynn thanked.

Royce then turned to Lincoln. "And I think you got potential to be a great martial artist one day Lincoln. You did a really great job today."

"Thank you Sensei Royce." Lincoln also thanked.

"Okay we should get going now. We have get home." Lynn looked at the clock in the dojo.

"Alright, stay safe you two. And never stop loving each other." Royce added.

"We will." Lincoln and Lynn both said as they put an arm over each others shoulders showing their bond for each other.

Royce then smiled and bowed at the two siblings. And the two siblings returned with a bow as well. The two then grab their bags and go to the changing room. They agreed to put on their clothes over their gi's to surprise their family when they get home. But since Lynn didn't have on any pants, she decided to take off the pants to her gi, and keep on the top of her gi, and just put her jersey over it. They got dressed and left the dojo and started to walk home. They were both proud of each other. Lynn graduated from karate class and got her third level black belt. But Lynn was especially proud of her brother. To think that her brother was taking karate with her former protege…

 **FINALLY I'm done! Like I said I've been stuck on lazy mode for the past week, and needed a well deserved break after another stressful finals week. And Speaking of the finals… GG to the Golden State Warriors. The Cavaliers got EXPOSED. I told people Warriors will win the series in game 5 but they didn't believe me. Now with that aside… I hope all of you enjoyed this LONG chapter. Feel free to leave a review. Also, I'm currently working on chapter 9 right now as you're reading this. How will the rest of the family react to Lincoln and Lynn passing their karate test? And how will they celebrate it? Stay tuned!**


	9. Celebration Time

**AN:Happy Independence day to all readers! This chapter was long overdue. I originally should've had this out over the last weekend. But since I got this bullshit ass football practice, they got us waking up at 6 or 7 in the morning, and we have to be there until 11. So when I get home, I'm all sore and go into lazy mode very quickly. Sometimes I think they trying to kill us via excercise LOL. But I only have to put up with this for like 1 or 2 more weeks until I go out of town to my cousin's house.**

 **Actually the real reason was because I've been grinding on my YouTube channel. Which I still need to put in some time in my studio for my videos. But since NBA 2K is getting boring. I've had time to do other thing I love to do… writing fanfiction stories.**

 **Please review and enjoy. :)**

"Gi Whiz"

"Celebration Time"

The walk back to the loud house was a great moment for Lincoln and Lynn. Lynn FINALLY graduated from karate class. For real this time. And Lincoln, for one, didn't get a beatdown from Lynn, and two, he earned his second grade black belt. And his sister was so proud of him that she was willing to take him out to celebrate.

"Did you see how fast I defeated that kid Matt?" Lincoln asked recapping his fight back at dojo.

"But I can tell you one thing, it wasn't better than my fight. I beat her in under a minute!" Lynn bragged.

"Yeah whatever you say Lynn." He smugly said "I still can't believe I'm a second grade black belt now!" Lincoln said ecstatically. "Am I dreaming right now?" Lincoln still couldn't believe it.

"Oh it's real bro." Lynn assured him. "You've earned it Linc." Lynn put a hand on his shoulder while they were still walking.

"Thanks Lynn. It means alot coming from you." Lincoln said

Lynn smiled "You know, I think we should go out and celebrate your accomplishment today."

Lincoln turned his head "Don't you mean _our_ accomplishment?" Lincoln .

"No I mean yours." She said "After we get home, we'll clean ourselves up and I'll take you out to Gus' Games & Grub." Lynn told him the plan.

Lincoln had excitement written all over his face "You really mean it?"

"Of course, you deserve to be taken out for a good time. Especially after impressing me and my sensei."

Lincoln stopped to tight hug his sister "Thanks you so much Lynn!" Lynn of course returned the hug.

"Anything for my lil' bro." She said

After the two siblings finished hugging, they continued their walk home. They continued to chatted about their karate duels. How they felt while in the midst of all that action. And also how they originally expected it go down. They finally made it to Franklin avenue where their house is on. They opened the door to their house and saw the rest of the family in the living room doing a various amount of activities.

Lori was on her phone texting Bobby before their date tonight. Leni was reading a fashion magazine looking for ideas for new ideas for a dress design. Luna had her headphones in listening to Drake's _Views_ , and _More Life_ albums. Luan was practicing her stand up comedy by telling jokes and puns. Lucy was writing in her poem book. The twins Lola and Lana were doing a puzzle on the floor. Lisa was taking notes of one of her experiments. And Lily was in the lap of Rita who was sitting next to Lynn Sr. who was watching tv with kids. They immediately stopped everything they were doing and turned their attention to Lincoln and Lynn as soon as they walked in.

"So how did it go?" Lynn Sr asked.

In response, Lincoln and Lynn both pulled up their shirts to show their gi's. Which had a second belt on them, showing that they did earn their new belts. Everyone cheered, happy for them. Lincoln and Lynn held their heads up high hearing all the congratulations, compliments and words of encouragement.

"I'm so proud of little karate stars!" Rita said running up and giving them both a hug.

"I had know idea they were good singers!" dumbfoundedly said Leni

"Leni, she said, karate not karaoke." Lola corrected her.

"Oooooh" The young sixteen year old said causing everyone to slap their foreheads with the palms of their hands.

Luan noticed that none of them had no type of bruises or scratches on their faces or any of their body parts. Which is having her wondering if they actually fought each other or not.

"So Linc, did Lynn go overboard in the dual?" Luan asked.

Lincoln shrugged "I didn't fight Lynn at the dojo today." Lincoln explained.

Luan was shocked and confused. "Well then who did you fight in your karate test?" Luan asked.

"It was some other black belt that went up against." Lincoln said. "You should have seen it! I defeated him so fast in the dual!" Lincoln excitedly told them.

"Well not as fast as my dual." Lynn bragged "But he was fantastic out there today." She said while playfully pulling him towards her and giving him a noogie.

"So why did Sensei Royce not have you two fight each other?" Luan asked

"He said it's to protect the bonds of families and siblings who take classes together." Lynn explained.

"Are you kidding me?! _Now_ he doesn't have siblings fight each other in duels?!" Luan outrageously said.

"Yeah it was sort of because of what happened between you and Lynn...and because of similar situations." Lincoln added.

"They do make a good point sis." Luna added

"I guess, But I'm still _chopped_ up about it. Hahaha. Get it?" Everyone groaned having to listen to yet another one of Luan's jokes.

"Hey mom, can I take Lincoln to the arcades for earning his new black belt?" Lynn asked.

"Honey, it's about to become dark outside." Rita said. "I can't let you two go out when it's night time."

"Please mom?" Lynn begged. "Just this once?"

"Rita maybe you should let them go. I remember when we were kids our parents were fine with letting us go out before it gets too dark." Lynn Sr. suggested.

Rita then thought of all the times her parents let her go out of the house just before it got too dark. Mainly to go see Lynn Sr to go to the movies, go have fun at the roller rink, or go to a restaurant to go on a date. Such good times those was. Rita and Lynn Sr. understood the same situation that the two freckled siblings are in. They both want to go out before it gets too dark. And it's not like they're going out for a long time. They're just gonna go play some games, hang out, and get a bite to eat. Rita thought about it, and she thought about cutting a deal with them.

"Alright, you guys can go out."

"YES!" Lincoln and Lynn said in excitement.

"BUT." Rita said. "You have to be home before 8:00. If you're not back before then, I'll have to ground both of you." Lincoln and Lynn winced at the sound of the punishment. But all they got to do is just get back to the house before 8:00. "Do we got a deal?"

Without hesitation "You got a deal!" Lincoln and Lynn both said.

"Alright then, remember be back before 8:00 or else…" Lynn Sr. threatened.

"Yes dad." Lincoln said. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Lincoln walked towards the steps but was stopped by Lynn.

"Oh no, I'm going in the bathroom first." Lynn said.

"Lynn this isn't up for discussion, I _have_ to get in there first."

"Neither of you are going to the bathroom first because _I'm_ the oldest and I'm gonna use it first to get ready for my date Bobby." Lori got in on this argument.

"Lori if you think you're going to that bathroom first you got another thing comin'." Lincoln said. Which causes Lori to glare at him.

"Oh no not again." Luna said knowing that another argument for the bathroom will ensue.

The three siblings narrow their eyes at each other. After a few seconds of glaring, they then looked up the stairs at the same time. Lincoln rushed up the stairs to get to the bathroom first to change. Lynn then playfully tackled him to get ahead of him. But after she tried to run past him while he's down on the stairs, Lincoln grabbed her leg to stop her from going anywhere. As Lynn was trying to free her leg from his grasp, Lori sped past them to the bathroom. Lincoln and Lynn look at each and then decided to work together instead of working against each other.

Lori running down the hallway to the bathroom. But as soon as she got only one hand on the doorknob, Lynn wrapped her arms around Lori's stomach to buy buying time for Lincoln to get in there first. Lori was trying to escape with all her might but somehow, someway Lynn is stronger than her.

"Lincoln get in the bathroom quick!" Lynn said while struggling to hold Lori back from getting in the bathroom and hogging it.

Lincoln Went into his room to grab new underwear and clothes to change into, ran past a restrained and angry Lori, went in the bathroom, closed the door and locked the bathroom door and locked it. Lori witnessed the whole thing happen, and was without a doubt angry that she was denied being first to the bathroom. AND the fact she's gonna be late for her date with bobby? She was not going for that shit.

Lori slithered out of Lynn's grasp and threw a daggering look at Lynn. "OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" She screamed

"Uh oh" Lynn said.

Knowing this is not gonna end well, Lynn retreats to her and Lucy's room and locks it. Lori was pounding on the door demanding her to open it up. Lynn was silently giggling at Lori's behavior. Lori hears her mocking laughs, and makes her even more mad. After a good ten minutes of yelling back and forth at Lynn and Lincoln, she cuts her losses and decided to wait her turn. Aggravated, she goes back down the steps with the rest of the family.

"You know what Lori, if you had a date with Bobby you should've gotten ready earlier instead of waiting until the last minute." Leni suggested

"They knew I had a date with my boo-boo-bear!" The eldest teen argued back.

"But still, you're not on a timeframe like them." Luna added. "I don't blame them."

Lori didn't say anything. She just angrily growled as she crossed her arms as she impatiently waited for them to come out of the bathroom. Lincoln decided to take a quick shower and be in and out in five minutes tops. Lynn, since she was a girl, naturally took longer than him. But still had to be quicker than normal because her and Lincoln are on a tight schedule.

It was around 6:15 when they got home from their karate test. By the time both siblings got done freshening up, it was 6:35. That gives them an hour and some change to walk to the arcade, get a bite to eat, play some games, chat, and walk home before they get punished.

With that being said, the two grabbed some of their money and left the house and walked to Gus' Games & Grub. When they got there, there was some couples there on date night but nothing to make the arcades too crowded. The two sibling paid for their tokens and got ready to have some fun.

"So what game you want to play first?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you wanna play I guess." Lynn responded.

Lincoln knew that Lynn wasn't much of a gamer like he was, so he decided to start off easy and go up the ladder of games. So he spotted two of _The Fast and The Furious_ arcade racing game open for all players. "How about this one?" He suggested.

"How do you play?" Lynn asked not knowing how to play this game.

"It's real simple. It's a street racing game, so we pick the course we want race on, choose a car, and race from point a to point b." Lincoln explained. "So what do you say?"

Lynn didn't know how to play, but she always loved a challenge. "Alright then, let's see what I can do." Lynn sat in one of the seats, while Lincoln took the other. Lincoln and Lynn both inserted four tokens and started the game.

" _Choose Track"_ The game said.

"Hold on a second Lynn." Lincoln said reaching over to her game and entering in his pin number to log him into his account. Which he got max upgrades on a few cars in the game. Which are the Toyota Supra, the Mitsubishi Eclipse, the Nissan 350z, and the Nissan Skyline R34 GTR. "4729" He said entering in those numbers on the number pad, and logged Lynn on his account to make it fair. "There ya go." Lynn didn't understand why he did that but okay. Lincoln entered the same pin number on his screen. "Okay which track you want race on?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn used the steering wheel to scroll through the options on the screen. "That one! I want to race on that one!" Lynn pointed at the screen.

"Race Wars?" Lincoln asked and Lynn nodded. "Excellent choice."

" _Race Wars!"_ A sexy female voice announced.

" _Choose Transmission."_

Lincoln mastered this game on manual transmission because he thought that automatic is for scrubs. But Lynn is an exception because she's his sister. Lincoln chose manual to give Lynn an easier advantage since she was a beginner.

" _Manual!"_

Lynn obviously knew the difference between automatic and stick shift on a car, so she chose automatic.

" _Automatic!"_

" _Choose Car"_

Lincoln right away went for the Toyota Supra because the orange supra in the film was his favorite not only because it was his favorite color, it was his favorite car because Paul Walker owned a Supra before he passed away.

" _Supra!"_

Lynn didn't really know the cars from the film as much as Lincoln, but their was one car that she loved in second film before it got taken out by an ESD harpoon. (Electrical System Disabler)

" _Skyline!"_

And that car was the R34 Skyline from _2 Fast 2 Furious_. Even though it's silver and blue, but she didn't care. The car looked cool to her likings.

" _Choose upgrades"_

They didn't need to choose because both cars were maxed out.

" _Sweet ride!"_

The two siblings cars pulled up to the starting line along with six other computer AI cars. The cars revved their engines and the in-game female turned around with a starter's flag and said…

" _Ready? Set…GO!"_

Lincoln double pressed the gas pedal and performed a wheelie while Lynn pressed the gas and started driving. Lincoln shifted gears like a pro while weaving in and out into 3 place since there was always two computers that stay in first and second place the whole race. Meanwhile Lynn was in dead last, but was slowly moved her way up the ladder of places. As Lynn weaved in and out of traffic, she managed to move her way up to fifth place. Two places behind Lincoln who was pushing for first place. Lincoln had a locked in focus look on his face as he listened closely for his car to go into I the high RPMs to switch gears. Since the Race Wars track was just a straight line with hills and jumps, they didn't have to make any turns. And the great part about Race Wars, was that there were a fair few jumps. Which was perfect for doing tricks and performing high octane jumps.

"What does this button do?" Lynn asked curiously pressing the start button. Which was also the Nos button.

" _NITROUS!"_

Lynn's car just shot into high speed and shot from fifth place to first place. To Lincoln's surprise, Lynn shot in front of him. So Lincoln decided to toy with her a little bit. Lincoln shifted gears and went faster, doubled pressed the gas pedal to do a wheelie while coming up fast behind Lynn, did a double backflip over her and was in second place.

"Oh so you think you got tricks huh?" Lynn said impressed.

"That's not all the tricks I got." Lincoln said as he double tapped the gas and turned to do a 360 spin. Which in return, received a determined look on Lynn's face to crush him for being a showoff.

As the finish line appeared down the road, Lynn used her second to last shot of Nos to get ahead a little bit.

"Too soon Junior."

Lincoln said while hitting his last shot of Nos and caught up side by side with Lynn and ended up finishing in first place by a mere inch.

" _WINNER!"_

"YES!"

"Dang it! I was so close." Lynn smacked her forehead. "You only beat me by an inch!"

"It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile winning's winning." Lincoln smiled

"Aaaand you hit me with a movie quote." Lynn said

Lincoln chuckled "But not bad for your first time playing though."

She smiled "Alright Vin Diesel, let's see how you do when you try to beat me at something I'm good at." Lynn said while grabbing his wrist and dragged him to the basketball game. "Okay Linc, let's see you try to beat me at my own game." Lynn said inserting her tokens.

"We'll see about that." Lincoln narrowed his eyes and inserted his tokens.

Both put the basketball game on Time Challenge mode, where you have to make as many shots as you can before the timer runs out. Every time you make a shot you get 100 points. Lynn has an advantage because she's like a female Steph Curry who can drain shots consistently. Lincoln on the other hand... He's like shaq at the free throw line when it comes to basketball. Well, he'll make shots, but at the most he'll make three to four shots in a row after that, he has to find a rhythm again.

Both had a minute on the timer, and they both hit start at the same time. The game rolled down the basketballs and they started to splash some shots. Lincoln was made some and missed some, but he hasn't found his rhythm yet. 30 seconds had passed and Lincoln was only at 400 points. He looked over at Lynn who was just knocking down shots like it's nothing. Already racking up to 1,000 points and counting. With 15 seconds left, Lincoln was now at a mighty 700 points. At this point Lincoln just gave up after he hit two more jumpers, and ended with 900 points. He looked up at Lynn's score and she ended with 3,500 points.

"And Lynn Jr takes the win!" Lynn triumphantly shouted

"Touche Lynn, Touche." Lincoln replied.

Then suddenly Lynn's stomach started to loudly growel, signalling that it's time to eat.

"Hey Linc, you hungry?"

"Yeah I can eat."

The two then go to the order some food at the counter. Lynn ordered a pepperoni pizza to split between them. Lynn also ordered a meatball sub and a side of fries. They also ordered a soda for the each of them. When they were done ordering their food, the two sat in a booth and waited for the waiter to bring their food. Which really didn't take long for their food to get ready. About a minute or two rolls by, their just checking their phones on social media scrolling through up to date memes, quotes, and nonstop shenanigans shared on social media. The waiter brings their food and their mouths just start to water.

After a few minutes of chowing down, Lynn decided to get some stuff of her chest.

"Hey Lincoln are you still mad at me?" Lynn asked

Lincoln stopped eating for a second. "Mad at you for what?" He asked

"For everything I ever done to you." She said. "You know hitting you, annoying you, farting on you… Calling you bad luck..." She went on.

"Of course I'm not still mad at you." Lincoln responded. "I could never stay mad at you. Or any of our other family members." The white haired boy went on. "You and the others all apologized for what you did, and I got brand new bed that I've wanting to ask mom and dad for anyway after we left the beach."

"Well yeah but we made you sleep outside, banned you from our activities, made you wear a squirrel suit, and I threatened you with a baseball bat." Lynn shamley added. "Everything you do for us, You go out of your way to help us any and every way you can, and this is how we repay you? We must feel like monsters to you." Lynn hung her head in shame.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I know you were sorry for doing it and I already forgave all of you for it." Lincoln reminded her.

Lynn looked up and smiled at her only brother. She then looked at his freckles, the ones that she, Lincoln, and Luna shared. His chipped tooth, the one that she accidently chipped a long time ago. She always admired his loving, selflessness, and forgiving personality. Whenever they would do something to piss him off, or does anything that would ruin something for him. He would almost always forgive them in a heartbeat.

"Thanks Lincoln. You really are the best brother any body can ever have." Lynn thanked.

"It's no problem sis."

The two smiled at each other and then went back to eating. When Lincoln looked at his phone, it was 7:15. So they got a good thirty to forty minutes to have some more fun. After they got done eating, they played some more games. Like skee ball, dance dance revolution, a football challenge game, and even a two player first person shooter game. The two had an amazing time. They shared laughs, had a chat, and even had a good competitive match on a couple arcade games. And they made very perfect timing too. It's 7:50, and it only takes less than five minutes to to walk home from the arcade to their house.

"Man I had an amazing time! Thanks again Lynn."

"Hey I got to make up for everything I've done." Lynn shrugged, "A fresh start. I can see it now…" Lynn continued.

As they were walking home a very certain someone and his crew members were looking at them from a distance. Obviously up to no good.

"Are we doing this or what?" Asked one of the crew members. They all then started walking up on the two black belts.

"Hey Larry!" Said a voice.

 **AN:Okay finally done with another chapter. Yo, while I was thinking of arcade games that I wanted Lincoln and Lynn to play, the first two things that popped in my head was** _ **The Fast and The Furious,**_ **and** _ **Need For Speed Underground.**_ **But I played the absolute shit out of F &F when I go to the arcade and I loved every bit of it. So I decided to use F&F instead of Underground. And if you didn't notice or know, I'm a big car geek. I love every bit about cars, and the F&F movie franchise helped encourage my passion for it. **

**Second of all, I need to talk about NSL for a second real quick. I didn't have a actual problem with it until people started to point out all type of shit. And I see Lynn getting all this hate because she quote unquote "Started the bad luck trend." Now I'll give her the benefit that she did start it and had something to do with it. BUT it wasn't entirely her fault. So if y'all wanna get mad and someone, get mad at Lynn Sr. and Rita's punk asses. THEY ALLOWED THE SISTERS TO THROW THEIR ONLY SON OUT OF THE HOUSE. Not to mention...SOLD HIS FURNITURE. SO THEY ARE THE BIGGEST ONES AT FAULT IN THIS SITUATION. So don't get mad at Lynn Jr. I mean NSL doesn't change that Lynn's still one of my favorite characters. Why? Because I believe in second chances and other people should believe in it too. And I believe it's gonna come for Lynn, just like it did for Lola, and you guys are gonna see more in Lynn. I can feel it.**

 **Anyhoozies...I Let me know what y'all think of this chapter, I really wanna hear what y'all got to say about what I said about Lynn. And also comment if y'all ever played the F &F arcade game. And I'll see y'all in my next chapter. **


	10. Ambushed

**AN: Finally I can get a 2 week break from this torture they call conditioning at my football practice. I appreciate everyone who left a review on the last chapter after I posted that semi-rant at the end of it. I'm sorry if I brought up, you-know-what, but I had to make a statement about it. Especially since Lynn is one of my four favorite characters. Lincoln, Luna, and Lola being the other three. It's also nice to see how my story got over 11K views in total. I think I did well for my first fanfiction story.** **But anyway we starting off right where we left off. Are ready? Let's go!**

"Gi Whiz"

"Ambushed"

The two siblings left the arcade after celebrating like they won the NBA finals. The two walked down the path together looking at the beautiful sunset. Another peaceful, and tranquil moment between the two freckled siblings is happening, and could last for an eternity. But what two don't know, is that there's a certain someone that Lincoln beat up about a week ago watching them from a distance.

Yep, Chandler, and guess who he's with, yep, a few members of his little weak ass clique. And it's very obviously what they are up to. Chandler wants revenge for what Lincoln did to him. One beating him up, and two, getting him suspended while Lincoln walked away a free man. But what did he honestly expect when you bully and pick on someone and they finally say enough is enough? He had that coming anyway. But now he was gonna think it's gonna be a breeze since his crew got his back.

"Hey Larry!" Chandler yelled while him and his crew surround the two siblings.

Lincoln and Lynn turn around to see not only Chandler, it was also Mark, Aaron, and Chris. The three other members of his crew circling them. The looks on their faces clearly show signs of causing harm.

"What do you want this time Chandler?" Lincoln asked sensing this situation will soon escalate.

"What you think?" He asked "I got suspended from school this week because of you! Not only that but I got grounded for a month!"

Lynn crossed her arms "That honestly sounds like a personal problem." Lynn replied.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes "Maybe if your snake ass didn't try to punk me and my friends, I wouldn't have tried to knocked your teeth out." Lincoln added.

Chandler eerily chuckled at Lincoln's comment. As he walked to Lincoln about a couple feet away from where Lincoln was standing. "You know, that's a lot coming from someone who can got picked on by a girl before becoming her boyfriend." He said "Ronnie Anne Santiago right? Dark hair, Hispanic, pretty much the toughest girl in the school? Such a shame that she's interested in you. Because I would be buying her and giving her everything that you couldn't." Chandler Arrogantly commented.

Lincoln was about to snap and a go ballistic. No one has the right to talk bad about him and his girlfriend. Unless it was his family, which was never the case considering all of them approved of their relationship. But then he thought about what Sensei Royce talked to him about. Self control. He took a slight breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"It's real funny how you talk bad about me, but at least I _HAVE_ a girlfriend." Lincoln clapped back making Chandler only respond with nothing but a blank stare.

"Ooooooooo!!!!! And he knows he don't have a girlfriend himself!" Lynn exploded.

"Yo you gonna let them talk to you like that?" Mark instigated.

"Yeah don't let that white haired freak talk about you like that!"

"I may have white hair, but at least I got a girlfriend!" Lincoln replied.

Chandler's teeth gritted as he threw a dagger of a look at Lincoln. His anger was honestly about to rule over his better common sense and better judgment. What Chandler doesn't know, is that he picked a fight with a third level black belt, and a second level black belt. "Oh you're gonna get it now." Chandler bitterly said. "Get 'em boys! Throw them in the dumpster when you're done!" He ordered.

"Gladly…" Aaron said coldly while cracking his knuckles.

Lincoln sensed their hostility and mentally and physically made himself ready for what's about to come. But Lynn gently put a hand on his chest and and pulled him behind her. "Stand back Lincoln, I got this." She turned and told him.

She turned back around to face the attackers slowly walking up towards them. Lynn charged at them and superman punched Aaron in the face, making him stumbled back. Lynn then used her boxing skills to bob and weave out of the way of incoming punches that was coming from Mark. After blocking and dodging the punches coming from him, she the countered with a left-right combo to his face, and a kick to his body. Chris came behind Lynn and wrapped his arms around her stomach and held he so his partners can get a couple licks in. As Mark and Aaron tried to hit her, she used her upper body strength to lift her legs up while still being held back and strongly kicked both of them in the stomach. Taking care of those two, she then headbutts the boy that got his arms wrapped around her, giving her some breathing room.

Lincoln was worried at first considering she was outnumbered three to one. But as the fight went on his worries started to disappear. Chandler was standing off to the side like a final boss character in a video game. Seeing his boys go down like flies and slowly getting back up to attack her again, it was clear that they needed some help. Taking things into his own hands, Chandler pulled out a baseball bat out of his hoodie he was wearing, and approached the athletic sister. Lincoln's worries started kick in as he saw Chandler coming at her with the bat. Lynn had her back turned still fighting off the three other guys, not seeing the bat wielding bully coming up behind her. Chandler prepared his swing with all his strength. He held the bat over his shoulders preparing to hit his target. He closed his eyes as he swung his bat, he felt the impact of what he hit, but when he tried to pull his bat back, he could even move it. Chandler opened his eyes to see Lincoln, with his face as red as a tomato, holding his bat with his left hand.

At this point Chandler knew…..he fucked up.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!!!" Lincoln yelled as he punched Chandler in the face with all his might.

His punch connected making Chandler to stumble a bit dazed from that punch. Lynn looked over her shoulder to see Lincoln with his fists up, his back against her back. They both look at each other and nod knowing what time it is...It's time for a tag team sibling beatdown!

Chandler and his crew got back up to their feet and surrounded the two. Seeing the looks from Lincoln and Lynn, They weren't going down without a fight.

They all attacked again them again. Mark and Chris went for Lynn, while Chandler and Aaron for Lincoln. Chris threw a punch toward Lynn, but she countered by leaning out of the way and grabbing his wrist, twisting it behind his back making him wince in pain. She then used him as a shield just before her other attacker Mark tried to throw a mean blow towards her stomach. Unexpecting the human shield, Mark accidentally hit his associate in the stomach right above his pelvis. Lynn then stomped Chris her victim in the back of his knee making him down for the count.

One down, one to go. Lynn rolled her neck and loosened every tight joint before walking up to Mark. Lynn grabbed him by his shirt and started to pound his face in. After hitting him hard in the face about a good ten plus times, he was couldn't feel his legs and just feel out on the pavement. Flat on his back. Lynn then sat on his stomach got some more good hits in before realizing he's had enough.

When Lynn finished putting a grade A butt kicking on Mark and Chris, she suddenly realized that she had left Lincoln all alone. She got up and quickly looked around for her younger brother. It didn't take long, but when she finally got her sights back on Lincoln, but by the time she did, her jaw dropped as she saw Aaron on the ground moaning in pain, and Chandler, who was still wielding a baseball bat, slowly but nervously backing away from obviously a very angry Lincoln Loud.

Chandler swung his bat again at him, but he grabbed it and chucked it away. Now that he's unarmed, he's pretty much screwed. Lincoln walked up to him and punched him dead in the mouth. Making him fall down.

"Get up…" Lincoln said gritting his teeth.

Chandler slowly got up and tried to punch Lincoln in the face again. Big mistake. Lincoln caught his fist, kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face knocking him on the ground again.

Lincoln stood over him "Get up…" Chandler got up once again. He weakly punched Lincoln in the face. Which in response only made him punch him ten times harder knocking him back down again.

Chandler is on the floor trembling in fear. "Please Larry...I beg of you...please stop!" He begged.

Lincoln picked him up by his shirt and put him up against a brick wall of a building. "WHAT'S MY NAME?!" Lincoln screamed in Chandler's face. No response. "I SAID WHAT'S MY GODDAMN NAME?! YOU BETTER NOT SAY LARRY! I _DARE_ YOU TO SAY LARRY!" Lincoln threatened.

"L-l-Lincoln…" Chandler trembled.

"Good. Now you listen to me… You can bully me, but if I ever, and I mean _EVER_ catch you messing with my friends, or my sisters again, you better hope, no no no, _PRAY_ that there's somewhere for you to hide. Because next time there's not gonna be a conversation, because you'll already be lying in a pool of your own blood. Understand?" Lincoln finished.

Chandler nodded "Y-yes…"

"Good" Lincoln let him go and Chandler fell to his knees. "Now scrape up your buddies a get out of here, you make me sick." Lincoln said.

Chandler gathered up his guys and they disappeared into the night. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief knowing that Chandler will no longer be a problem for him, his friends, or his sisters. Lynn saw the whole thing and didn't bothered to get involved knowing that he already handled it. Lincoln turned around walked towards Lynn, who has an impressed, but shocked look on her face.

"Sorry you had to see that Lynn."

"Are you kidding? You took care of those punks and walked away without a scratch!" Lynn then noticed a couple of scratches on Lincoln's cheek and small cut on his arm, but nothing major. "Well not seriously wounded I meant to say." She corrected.

Lincoln then noticed the very minor injuries. "Well at least we never have to deal with _them_ again. And this was just a small price to pay for a little piece of mind." He added.

Lynn knew he was right. They never have to deal with them again unless they know what's good for 'em. But there was one little thing that they forgot about while they were fighting of those hoodlums…

"OH CRAP WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Lynn just remembered.

Both siblings pulled out the phones and looked at unlocked their phones trying to see what the time is.

 _'7:57 PM'_

"WE'RE ABOUT TO BE LATE!" MOM AND DAD'S GONNA GROUND US ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE PUNKS WANTED TO PROVE SOMETHING!" Lincoln felt his anger rise again.

"Calm down bro, if we run we can make it back in time." Lynn suggested.

Lincoln calmed down and thought of the good news. If they make it back in time, they won't get grounded. But if they don't they'll have to deal with whatever consequence waiting for them when they get there. But that's a risk he's willing to take. And he damn for sure wasn't gonna let him and his older sister get grounded for something that wasn't even their fault.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lincoln started running running home. And Lynn followed up behind him.

The race against time is on!

 **AN: Done! Sorry that this was posted almost 3 weeks late, and late at night, but I had to get this done. I was gonna originally have Lincoln get hurt somehow someway, but I thought it would be cooler if Lincoln and Lynn fought to side by side. But other than that, I got nothing else to say. I hope you guys liked the chapter.** **And Since I had you guys waiting for almost 3 weeks, I'll have chapter 11 out by either Saturday or Sunday. Until then I'm signing out :)** **Plz review**


	11. Race Agsinst time

**Okay like I said in my other chapter Lynn was gonna get her chance at character development and look I was right. For the record, I'm not gonna spoiler the episode "Lynn-er Takes All" for those who haven't seen it yet. I'm going to let y'all what it yourselfs. Also let me know how you guys felt about the episode. Also I've been invited to do a review on the episode and it's on my YouTube Channel. (It's in my profile bio if you're interested.) But as promised, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

"Gi Whiz"

"Race Against Time"

The two siblings ran back to their house as fast as they could. Of course Lincoln's not as fast as Lynn, but since it was an urgent emergency, he was keeping up with her. The two Louds traveled three blocks in thirty seconds. And they need to travel five more blocks to get to the Loud house.

 _Meanwhile at the Loud House…._

The kids were sitting at the dinner table waiting for dinner. The younger ones were playing at the table, you know their usual shenanigans. The older ones talked about how their day went, but mostly talked about Lincoln and Lynn. Lori had gotten back from her date with Bobby twenty minutes ago. She was at the table looking at her social media for the amount of likes she got on her photos of her and Bobby from that night.

"It feels nice to know that Lincoln can finally defend himself against bullies now dude!" Luna excitedly said towards the others.

"I know, I'm so proud of our little Linky!" Leni added.

"Considering our only male sibling has been under the practice a japanese martial art for a long time in the past, and is now taking it seriously, I calculate that no bully stands the slightest chance against our make sibling." The four year old genius said walking over to the older siblings.

"Yeah and speaking of which, when are they gonna get back? They're about to miss dinner." Lucy said in her usual goth tone.

"I'm sure they're on their way back." Luna replied

"Hey you think when they come back, they could teach me some new moves?" Lana poked up from under the table into Luna's lap.

Lynn Sr. and Rita then enter the dining room carrying the dinner for that evening. "I know a certain two siblings that will be grounded if they don't make it back in time." Lynn Sr said looking at the clock.

The clock turned from _'7:58'_ to _'7:59'_.

"May as well cook up the punishments for them now." Rita added.

"I thought you guys were cooking pasta tonight. " Leni cluelessly said.

Lori face palmed. "She meant they are thinking of punishments for Lincoln and Lynn, Leni." Lori then went back to checking her social media and she's seeing in her 'mentions' section a new trending video. She clicked on it to reveal that it was the fight that Lincoln and Lynn gotten into with Chandler and his boys.

"Guys come look at this! You too mom and dad!" Lori called making everybody come over to her to see what she was gonna show them on her phone.

Lori rewinded the video to show the start of the recording. It starts off with Chandler and his boys walking up on them. Then Lynn protected Lincoln by putting herself in front of him and fighting off the attackers. As they watched the fight progress, they saw Chandler with the baseball bat approaching Lynn, they worried something bad was going to happen to her, but in fact it was quite the opposite, Lincoln swooped in and grabbed the bat and punched Chandler in the face. The video also recorded the audio from the fight and heard all the curse words that Lincoln said. But it wasn't important now. What was important was their safety.

The whole family watched in total awe and shock as Lincoln and Lynn gave all of these guys the beating of a lifetime. When Chandler was all that was left, he was fearful of Lincoln and begged for mercy. The family also heard Lincoln's entire threat to him to stay away from his family, and if he doesn't, he'll have to pay yet another visit with Lincoln's fists. Then the video ends with them remembering they have to come home before 8:00 but got held up for obvious reasons.

"So that's why they were late coming home." Luna figured it out.

"That redheaded delinquent attacked our siblings...AGAIN!" Lisa exploded in rage.

"WHO DO THESE GUYS THINK THEY ARE?!" Lola yelled.

As Lola finished her sentence, that was when Lincoln and Lynn toppled over each other crashing through the front door. Both look up at the clock while on the floor.

 _'8:03 pm'_

"Dangit Lincoln we're too late!" Lynn said. "This is all your fault!" She blamed.

"What?! How is this my fault?" He looked at her outrageously confused.

"Because you just had to stop and take a breather, and then once you're done, you run like you can't go any faster!" Lynn explained.

"It's neither of your faults." Rita and the others walked up to them.

"We literally seen everything that happened." Lori explained.

"Not to mention HEARD everything as well." Lynn Sr added making Lincoln blush knowing they heard all the curse words he said during the fight.

"We're not going to ground you because it wasn't your fault for coming home late. And the fact you protected each other, is what really matters." Rita ended.

Lincoln and Lynn smiled. "Everybody in the dining room! It's time for dinner!" Lynn Sr pointed to the dining room. The kids cheered and walked to the table.

"Not us, we already ate." Lynn said rubbing her stomach in a circular motion.

"That's fine, you two can go up to your rooms if you want." Rita said. Lynn walked up the stairs to her room, and Lincoln was too before he was stopped by his mother. "Hold on Lincoln." Lincoln turned towards her. "I wanna show you something that's in the bathroom follow me." Rita said.

"Um why?"

The camera shot then transitions to the bathroom wher Lincoln has a bar of soap in his mouth. Which Rita had put there. This was a normal form of punishment that's used to fix a kid's cursing problem. Not saying that Lincoln has it, but he would only say it when he's angry.

"This is only a slight punishment for your petty mouth. After another two minutes, you're free to go." Rita said looking at her watch on her wrist.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, as he sat back on the toilet seat and received his mini punishment. Even though it was nothing major, he still promised himself not to swear as much, because he doesn't want that soap in his mouth again. But this was still better than not being able to read comic books and having no dessert all week.

 **AN: Only late by a few minutes but I think I held up my end of the bargain pretty nicely. It's tough when you're being dragged around the mall literally all day picking out clothes to go back to school. Then once we get in their my mom moves at a slothe's pace when she's looking at stuff for herself. But I did get some nice clothes for myself. Anyhoozies tomorrow (today since this is posted after midnight) I'm going to the Chicago Bears training camp with my football team to meet some of the players and watch them practice. I don't know why I even bother because my city's team is terrible.** **Also let me know what you think about "Lynner Takes All". I think it was a well needed character development episode for Lynn. This is TraiSean signing out :)**


	12. The Other Side of Lynn

**All my games on PS4 were getting boring, so I had time to put out a chapter. Also I know a few weren't happy with the whole potty mouth, Rita putting soap in Lincoln's mouth." That's my bad. I thought I was funny, I guess we have different senses of humor. But I think this will cheer you guys up. And give you something to read since there's hasn't been an update on our favorite THL fanfics in a week.**

"Gi Whiz"

"The Other Side of Lynn"

That night was a peaceful night for all the family members. Especially for both Rita and Lynn Sr. Knowing that two of their children had each other's backs when danger looked them in the eye. The rest of the siblings also slept with no problems as Lincoln and Lynn came back home safe and sound. Lincoln slept like a baby knowing that THIS time, Chandler will never be a recurring problem...for Chandler's sake at least.

But Lynn? Not so much. Lynn tossed and turned as she played back the fight over in her mind while she was sleeping. After a situation that they were in, it's next to impossible NOT have a dream about it afterwards. Naturally it would be Lincoln a bit shook up after a scuffle like that. But it was the tough, athletic, sports fanatic that was having a nightmare.

The dream took place in the same exact place where it happened in reality. On a quiet, dark street, with them walking home from having fun at the arcades. And them being surrounded by Chandler and his goons. But this time, it was Lincoln taking them all on in this scenario. It was breeze beating the guys who went after her, but in her dream, Lincoln insisted on taking them on single handedly to protect her.

But something was off about Lincoln in this dream. He had demonic red eyes as he looked at each and every bully that tried to jump him that night. As they went to attack him, he unleashed the inner beast. Lincoln grabbed Aaron by the his throat and choked slammed him on his back and started to bash the back of his head into the sidewalk making some blood come out the back of it.

Chris came up behind him and pulled him off of Aaron before he kills him. But that was even worse mistake. The demonically controlled boy easily wiggled out of Chris' grasp and punched him so hard in his right eye, he fell to the ground unconscious. But Lincoln wasn't done yet.

He started punching him in the face over and over again making Chris' right eye swell shut. After he was done, He slowly turned around and looked at Mark, who instantly coward in fear. He slowly walked towards Mark, who at the same time, fearfully started to back away from him, but tripped over his own feet while he was trying to flee away. Lincoln walked over and started to stomp out his teeth with the bottom of his shoe. Blood and teeth start to fall and seep out of his mouth and in a matter of seconds. Lynn looked in utter shock as she saw another side of her brother that she has never seen before…the evil side.

Lincoln suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at Chandler. The same punk that used him to get free stuff out him and his eldest sister Lori. The same punk that picked on him and Clyde for a while now. The same punk that insulted Ronnie Anne and had the audacity to say that he could do better if she was with him. And above all, always calling him Larry.

He ran up to him and threw a haymaker towards his face. Which connected, making blood come out of his nose almost immediately. Lying flat on his back half dazed, Chandler looked up at what looks like a devil possessed Lincoln Loud. Lincoln then sat on his stomach, and put both hands around his neck and squeezed it with all of his strength. Clearly looking to choke him to death. Lynn had to get him to stop someway before he kills him.

"Lincoln stop! You're gonna kill him! STOP!" Lynn yelled trying to get him to stop.

Lincoln looked at her **_"That's the point."_** Lincoln said with a little hint of a demonic echo in his voice. He then turned back to look at Chandler's face.

Chandler's struggles slowly started to disappear the longer Lincoln had his hands wrapped around his neck. Chandler also started to see the light as he almost stopped struggling. Signalling he was gonna die. Lynn had to do something and do it QUICK.

She ran up behind Lincoln, and wrapped her arms around him trying her hardest to pull him off of the almost lifeless boy. Lincoln was losing his grip around his neck as Lynn pulled him off of Chandler. But trying to finish what he started, he tightened his grip, but failed due to the strength of his older, stronger sister. Chandler took two strong coughs as he realized he still alive. And after that realization, he got up and ran away as fast as he could, fearing that Lincoln would be chasing him. And like that, he disappeared into the night like smoke.

After watching Chandler run away from his grasp, he angrily slipped out of the arms that was stopping him from finishing that bully off once and for all. He quickly put a hand around Lynn's neck and pushed her up against a building behind them. Angrily glaring and scowling his sister, who was only try to prevent him from going to jail if he killed somebody. With her back against a wall, Lynn feared that her own brother was gonna hurt her. Lincoln then cocked back a fist to punch her with, he swung and before the impact could even happen, that's when Lynn woke up from her dream.

She was heavily breathing and sweating like she got done with a massive workout. She looked at the clock and revealed that it 2:15 in the morning. She then looked over at Lucy and saw the she was still sleep. She quietly got up, grabbed her pillow and walked out of their room and down the hallway towards Lincoln's room. She peeked her head in his room to see him sleeping just fine. Lynn walked over to the side of his bed and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Lincoln, wake up." She quietly said while shaking his head to wake him up. Lincoln groaned and turned on his side facing away from Lynn and towards the wall. "Lincoln get up I have to ask you something." Lynn shook him some more.

Lincoln drowsily grumbled a few words but it was barely heard, much less able to be heard. "Say it again?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln turned over to face her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He said it more clearly.

"I know, I know I'm sorry for waking you. But can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" She shyly asked.

Lincoln turned back over on his other side trying to go back to sleep but still trying to listen to what Lynn was trying to say. "Why, did one Lucy's bats bite you again?" He guessed.

Lynn bit her lip "I had a nightmare."

Lincoln immediately opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "You...had a nightmare." he confusedly asked. Lynn nodded in response. Sensing this is something serious he scooted over to make room for Lynn. Lynn saw him make room for her in his bed and she closed the door behind her and got into his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked again.

"Yes, but no." Lynn replied looking away.

"Was it bad?"

Lynn nodded again.

"It's okay to talk about, especially if it's as bad as you say it is."

Lynn looked at him and took a deep breathe. "I had a dream about what had happened the night we went out." She said. Lincoln sat up some more, now fully awake to hear what Lynn was so shook up about. "Those boys were surrounding us, and you insisted on fighting them all on your own." She continued.

"Go on…"

"But, you had blood red eyes. And a demonic voice. You looked like you were possessed by the devil himself. You attacked all the them, in fact, you almost beat all of them to death." She added. Lincoln was a little concerned, and at the same time a little scared to hear more. "And when you were strangling Chandler, I pulled you off of him and he ran away. And when… and when…" She trailed off trying to hold back a small tear.

"It's okay, It's okay." Lincoln said rubbing her back.

"You held me by my neck and tried to hurt me." Lynn said. "It's that, The dream looked so real, and I had to make sure it wasn't real." She said. "That you wouldn't actually hurt me like you would in my dream."

Lincoln scooted a little closer to her. "Lynn, I would never mean to hurt you. I would never mean to hurt any of our other sisters either. That night when we got jumped, I saw you fighting off all of them just protect me. And when it looked like you were in trouble, I had to jump in." He said. "I didn't let none of them lay a single finger on you. And you did the same for me. As long as we're still brother and sister…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer. "Nothing is will hurt us, mentally and physically."

Lynn looked in his eyes and smiled. Even though Lincoln was two years younger than her, He sometimes acted like an older brother at time. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Lincoln of course hugged her back. They stayed in that hug for a few seconds before releasing that hug.

"Now try to get some sleep okay?" Lincoln turned over and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try." She said getting under the covers with Lincoln. "I love you, little bro." Lynn said before she drifted off to sleep."

"Love you too, sis." Lincoln said with his eyes closed.

 **PLZ Review.**


	13. The Meaning of Yin Yang

**AN: Ugh I start school next monday. And I'm clearly not ready to start Junior year.** **But enough about me, I wanna take the time to shout out all the people that keeps up with my fanfiction story and reads it as well. I wanna give a big shout out to AshGreninja4ever, Hyperion52, ThePhantomHokage, Omega Ultra, Marauder of Our Stars, Zanzar, lexboss, Ash Sayin, MCR29, DarthSidious04, TheLynnster, And Anonymous Guests (1-19) (Some of these guests may be the same people but just in case).** **P.S. I will be making a cover art for the fanfiction and it should be updated in a couple of days. But anyways here's chapter 13 of Gi Whiz. Enjoy!**

"Gi Whiz"

"The meaning of Yin Yang"

Throughout the night, there was a feeling in the air that night. I feeling that every kid has when they are feeling safe. Or anybody for that matter. And that's comfort. After Lynn's bad dream, she definitely needed it. And Lynn isn't really the one to show her true emotions. Mostly when it came to her brother. She mainly covered it up by playing rough with him. Or by farting on him which ever or. But that night she really needed to come out and show how she really felt.

Lincoln even knew it in the tone of her voice. She was almost about to break down crying from what she experienced. He knew that he had to help her. To make her feel safe again. Even when she can get reckless at times, he would still be there for her, no matter what happens. And that's what the rest of their sisters loved about Lincoln. No matter how bad they treat him, he always forgave them. And if Lincoln ever messed up bad too, he would do whatever it takes to to make amends with them.

Lincoln slowly opened up his eyes, and felt another source of heat under the blankets with him. He remembered that he let Lynn sleep in his bed. Turning over to his side she saw Lynn in her night clothes just looking at him. Not saying anything, just looking.

"Lynn?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

Lincoln was now fully awake now. "Actually no. I slept fine." He said. "Why what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…It's just that you look kinda…cute when you're sleeping." She admitted. "I get why Leni likes watching you sleep sometimes.

Lincoln smiled knowing that the reckless girl that he grew up with, has a much sensitive side to her that no one but him, and probably Lucy knows about.

"You tell anyone I said that, and you'll be telling my secrets with the grim reaper." She threatened raising a fist at him.

Lincoln backed up a little "I wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway." Lincoln shrugged.

"That's right you better not te-" She stopped mid sentence. "Wait…you weren't gonna tell anyone?" She asked.

"You're my sister. I wouldn't tell anybody your true feelings. Or any of our siblings for that matter."

"Even Lucy?" Lynn asked

"ESPECIALLY Lucy." The chipped tooth boy emphasized. "There would be no point in telling people because A, they wouldn't really care that much. And B, it would probably earn me a trip to pain town." He added.

"Yeah you got that right." Lynn said getting out of the bed. "So anyways, you're up for another training session?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure, I didn't have anything planned for this weekend." Lincoln said getting up out of bed. He then walked past Lynn to his dresser to get his martial arts gi. "I'll meet you outside, got to take a shower first."

"Let me grab my gi to and I'll see you out there." Lynn left Lincoln's room to go to her room to grab her equipment.

45 minutes later...

After Lincoln got done with his saturday morning shower, he got dressed in his karate gi and went to the backyard for another training session with Lynn. He walked out to the backyard and saw Lynn with everything setup. Lynn was on one knee trying to get the training

"What took you so long?" Lynn looked up. "I was thinking that you was about to flake on me."

"Long bathroom lines...as usual." Lincoln said while tightening his black belt to his gi.

"Yeah the lines are always long in the morning time."

"So what's first? Sparring? New moves? Or a Dual?" Lincoln asked eagerly to get started.

Lynn stood up "Actually…I was thinking about a meditation practice first." Lynn said.

Lincoln's eager face slowly turned into a mixed look of confusion and a hint of disappointment. Lincoln was eager to let out some more of his frustrations from yesterday night. Lynn notices the look on his face.

"We'll still do some fighting, but not right now." Lynn said. "But first we need to get your mental state back to where it was."

Lincoln's face smirked a little bit. "Okay, If you think it will take my mind of yesterday, then we'll do it." Lincoln said.

Lynn walked over and grabbed a cushion for herself, and her brother to sit on. She laid both of the cushions on the ground. She then sat on hers with her legs crossed and patted on the cushion next to her, signalling Lincoln to sit next her. Lincoln sighed and walked over and sat on it with his legs crossed as well. Clearly looking like he wants to skip everything and get straight to fighting.

"Karate isn't always about fighting and stress y'know." She closed her eyes. "It's also about relieving your stress and finding inner balance." Lynn said as she start to breathe in and out.

"I got more than enough stress dealing with all of you guys on a daily basis. So I guess I need it." Lincoln closed his eyes to start meditating.

A good ten minutes of utter silence and peace go by. A slight breeze can be felt and heard. And of course non stop loud noise coming from pretty much the only house on the block who makes all the noise. The two martial artists struggled to find their inner peace with all that gosh darn noise. From Luna's guitar practice coming from the garage, to the twins' never ending arguing, Lisa's explosions coming from the her lab/bedroom. And Lori and Leni going at it from time to time.

The twins were in the kitchen arguing over the last chocolate pudding cup. It started off as a verbal argument which, of course, escalated into them rolling around on the floor trying to take the pudding cup from each other's hand. As they were rolling around on the floor, they kicked open the kitchen door and rolled down the stairs and started a violent hand fight over the pudding cup. When Lincoln and Lynn both opened their eyes quickly to see what was interrupting their meditation, they saw Lola and Lana fighting a couple feet away from them. Lincoln softly growled and got up to separate them.

"Lola! Lana! Stop fighting!" Lincoln yelled while grabbing the two and keeping them at bay. "Now, what is the problem?" Lincoln asked.

"I took the last pudding cup from the fridge, and Lola tried to take it from me!" Lana said whiling holding the pudding in her hand.

"I told you I had dibs on the last pudding cup!" Lola fired back.

The twins started to argue and bicker again. "Wait a minute!" Lincoln raised his voice getting their attention. "I could've sworn dad bought more yesterday." Lincoln suggested.

"No he didn't!" Lola yelled.

"Yes he did!" Lana yelled at Lola.

Lola then knocked the pudding cup out of her hand making it spill on the ground. Lana got enraged and got loose from Lincoln's grip and tackled Lola and got to fighting again. Lincoln went to the kitchen to get two brand new pudding cups and went back outside. He stood next to them. Once the twins noticed him they stopped fighting to look at him. He hand them their pudding and they happily took it.

"Thanks Lincoln!" They said in unison walking back into the house.

Lincoln sighed and went back to his cushion on the ground to finish meditating. Ten more minutes go by and Lincoln's frustrations start to go away and before he knew it, his mental state was back to where it it is. Mellow and tranquil. But there was one question that he didn't quite fully understand when Lynn told him about her nightmare.

"Lynn?" Lincoln turned to her.

"Hmmm?" Lynn asked while slowly opening her left eye to look at him.

"Does everyone have an evil side in them?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn opened her eyes and adjusted herself to face him while still having her legs crossed. "It is said that everyone has a good side and a bad side of them." Lynn said.

"So is that referring to the yin yang in martial arts?" Lincoln asked.

"I believe the yin yang has something to do with a balance between good and evil." Lynn said.

"Actually I believe you're wrong." A familiar voice said.

Lincoln and Lynn turned around to see Lisa on the back porch with a chalk board with all information revolving around the yin yang.

"Yin and Yang are interconnected to the natural world. Meaning that it is a balance of positive thoughts and negative thoughts." Lisa explained. "Or in street terms, Yin is the shady side, and yang is the sunny side." Lisa pointed to the black part of the yin yang first, then the white part next.

"Thanks for the info professor smartypants." Lynn said.

"Happy to be of assistance." Lisa went back into the house.

"Okay I think we've had enough meditating for today." Lynn said standing up to her feet.

Lincoln got up as well. "That's what I'm talking about!" Lincoln eagerly said. "But before we begin I got to go upstairs and get my jockstrap you gave me. Got to prevent an accident before it happens…" Lincoln trailed off. "Anyways I'll be right back." Lincoln said going up the steps.

"I'll get everything setup for sparring!" Lynn said grabbing more cushions.

Lincoln walked through the back door, through the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Once he opened his door and went under his bed and searched for his jockstrap that Lynn gave him a while ago. He found it and put on under his pants. Now ready for some action. He opens his door back up but was stopped by the twins, Luan, and Leni. All dress in their martial arts gi's.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lincoln asked noticing the way they are dressed.

"Hey Lic, we wondering if we could help you with your training today." Luan spoke up.

"And you guys don't have anything else planned for today?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Pleeeasse?" The twins said clinging onto his legs with puppy dog eyes. Lincoln looked down at them noticing how they want to help.

"We want to make up for interrupting you earlier." Lola said.

Lincoln smiled at the both of them. "Okay, okay you guys can help."

"Yay!" They all said in unison.

"Thanks Lincoln!" Leni thanked her little brother.

"No problem, let's get outside, Lynn's got everything set up and is waiting on us." Lincoln said walking down the stairs with the four of them following him. They all went out the back door to see Lynn with everything setup for Lincoln. Lynn noticed all of them and turned towards them.

"Hey Lynn, they are gonna help me train, is that cool with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Lynn said.

"In that case, let's get started!" Lincoln said.

 **Another chapter complete! Since the first week of school starts Monday, I had to get this out this week or else I'm never gonna get it done. But I won't have that much work to do besides practice on the first week so expect another update in a week or a week and a half.** **PLZ Review**


	14. Deep Training

**AN: I can't believe it's been a month since I lasted updated this story. And with school already back in session, and I'm in the middle of my football season with practices and games getting in the way, needless to say I'm more stressed as it is. Not to mention, I NBA 2K18 just came out and I'm on my grind. So I had to write this to relieve that stress. Btw, if any of you guys be wondering what I be doing outside of fanfiction, I'm a YouTuber and I mainly be working over there. (My YT name is in my profile description if you want to check it out.)** **Also, last week I created a new Loud House fanfic called "Another Space Invader", and it got a really good response from readers in the past week, so I decided to keep going A.S.A.P. That chapter is finished, but I really want to update this story first before I post another chapter over there. So without any further waiting...here's chapter 14 of Gi Whiz.**

"Gi Whiz"

"Deep Training"

Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Leni, and the twins gathered outside to help out there brother for his next upcoming karate test. Lynn and Laun were primarily fighters considering they had been trained by a professional martial artist for years. The twins and Leni on the other hand. They never had been trained on a professional level like Lincoln, Lynn, and Luan.

Yeah they took lessons here and there, But the only REAL training they have ever got, was when the family were going through the whole unlocked door/burglar incident. And Lynn were teaching them how to defend themselves in case an intruder even thinks about breaking into the Loud household. But other than those two occurrences, they never had real real training. But that's not gonna stop them from lending a hand for their brother.

"So what do you need us to do?" Luan asked adjusting her ponytail band.

"All you guys need to do, is to help hold up these pads so Lincoln can practice his hitting." Lynn said picking up a pad. "Then after we're done, we're gonna spar with him afterwards." The athlete explained.

"Sounds good to me." Luan said reaching for a pad.

Leni reached for a pad as well. "This should be, like, totes fun!"

"Anything for our big brother!" said the twins.

Lincoln's assistants stood aside shoulder to shoulder waiting for instructions from Lynn with the pads they're holding. Lynn then started pacing back and forth like a military sergeant.

"Okay everyone it's self explanatory." She said as she stopped pacing, and started pacing again. "Lincoln is going to work on his striking from the lower body and work his way to the upper body. I'll tell him what to throw, and all you guys have to do, is aim the pads, and hopefully brace for impact." Lynn stopped and faced them "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Three of the four siblings answered.

"Yes sir!" Lana saluted. This makes Lynn turn towards her surprisingly. "I mean boss! I mean ma'am!" Lana corrected herself.

Lynn looked up at the others "Anyways, Luan you stand on Lincoln's left, and Leni's going to stand on his right."

As told, Luan and Leni went to their designated sides. They held up the pads to about their chest level.

Lynn rolled her tennis ball launcher and aimed it in front of Lincoln. "Okay Linc, I'm going to fire tennis balls at you and I want you to dodge them. But after you dodge them, throw any kind of strike to either your left or right." Lynn explained.

"Lynn, are you sure this is safe?" Lincoln asked warming up his legs.

"Yeah, this may not be the safest way to do this." Luan said.

"Trust me, this is how Sensei Royce used to train me. And it always worked out fine." Lynn leaned on the lever making a tennis ball fly at him at almost the speed of a 90 mph fastball.

Lincoln's quick reflexes allowed him duck out of the way of the incoming ball. And instead of it hitting him, it zoomed passed and hit the side of the house and put a dent in the side of it.

"Oops, maybe I should lower the speed on this thing." Lynn then lowers the speed from fast, to medium. "Okay bro, you ready?"

"Ready!"

Lynn fired up the machine and she aimed right for his noggin. She fired of one of the tennis balls. It was fast but not as fast as the last one she fired. Lincoln saw it coming and weaves his head out of the way. He turns to his right and throws a kick towards Luan. She stumbled backwards a couple inches after the impact. After that, he throws a spinning back kick towards Leni. Which lands right on the money with so much accuracy, it knocks her over on her kiester.

Lincoln notices and puts his hands over his mouth in shock. Luan and Lynn is standing there with blank stares on their faces. But the twins are covering their mouths in a desperate attempt not to laugh at their older sister who just got laid out by her younger brother.

"Jeez Linc, I knew you hit hard, but not THAT hard." Luan commented.

"I'm so sorry Leni!" The white-haired boy apologized "Are you okay?" He asked seeing if she's okay.

Leni got back up on her feet "Yeah I'm okay." She assured.

They all heard Lola and Lana snickering, and they turn and look at them to see that they are practically in tears laughing. Lynn however, fires up the tennis ball launcher again, and fires two tennis balls at them to get their attention. They barely got out of the way because they were laughing their behinds off. But they got serious again and glared at Lynn.

"Hey! What was that for?!" The pageant diva raised her voice.

"That wasn't funny you two! You're lucky that it wasn't you!" Lynn told them. "Now apologize before you have a tennis ball imprint on each of your foreheads." She readies her machine again.

Wide eyed, the twins turned towards the beautiful blonde. "We're sorry for laughing Leni." They both apologized in unison.

"It's alright, I would have laughed too." Leni assured. She then turned towards Lincoln. "I had no idea you hit so hard Lincoln." Leni commented.

"Well I learned from the best fighter in the whole house." He replied implying towards Lynn. "Isn't that right Lynn?" He turned his head towards her.

Lynn blushed and turned her head away. "Thanks little bro." Lynn's blush then disappeared as she regained her seriousness. "Okay, okay, enough of our usual shenanigans. Lincoln you ready to continue?"

"Of course! Let's do this."

Over the course of the next twenty five to thirty minutes, Lincoln's sisters help him brush up on his punches and kicks. They did the tennis ball dodging, then striking routine for a little bit after they got off task. But as long they were all having fun, it was no big deal. The twins also helped Lincoln, but Lincoln didn't use all of his strength when they were trying to help. Because if he did, they would have been punted across town like a damn football.

Then after they were down with that. They had Lincoln work on the punching bag for a little bit. He worked on simple and basic karate moves. Such as, fast jabs, hooks, body kicks, and head kicks. The siblings that were watching were really impressed with the fighting skills and abilities that he possessed. Lynn KNEW he had that ability, because she helped and trained him along with sensei Royce. Luan knew about his skills too. Leni, Lola, and Lana NEVER knew that he could do the stuff they witnessed him do. And now they all know he's going to showcase those skills in their sparring sessions.

Lincoln and Lola were facing each other on the cushions on the ground the ground. Ready to go to battle. The rest stood ringside.

"Now I just have one question, Why do I have to go up against my little sister that's pretty much half my height?" Lincoln turned and asked Lynn.

"The sparring sessions between the five of us to teach you that any attacker can come in any size." Lynn explained. "In these sparring sessions, it's going to be about who can pin their opponent down first." Lynn finished.

"So you're telling me to fight someone that I know I will win?"

Lola raised an eyebrow "Don't get cocky big brother. Lola told him.

"And...BEGIN!" Lynn started the match.

Before Lincoln could even lay a finger on his little sister, He heard Lola yell a battle cry and rushed at him at the speed of lightning. She then grabbed his wrist, and performed a judo throw and pinned him on the ground. While he was laying on his back, Lola climbed on top of him, stood on his stomach and stood victorious while doing her victory dance.

"I win! I win! I wiiiin!" Lola triumphantly sang on top of him.

"Next time, don't underestimate your opponent Linc." Lynn walked over to him and helped him up. Lola helped him up as well.

Lincoln chuckled "I'll keep that in mind." He got up.

"Don't worry Lincoln, you'll have a better chance against me." Lana said stepping onto the cushion.

"FIGHT!" Lynn started the next match.

Lana charged at her older brother expecting that it was gonna be a breeze taking him down. But she was fairly mistaken. Lincoln grabbed the collar of Lana's gi with both of his hands, and put her on her back.

"Nice takedown Lincoln!" Luan complimented.

"Nice move baby brother!" Leni said.

Lincoln helped his little sister up and they fist bumped out of respect for each other. After Lana went to the sidelines, Luan stepped up to face off against him.

"We going full contact this time." Luan warmed up her legs.

"Now we're talking!" Lincoln said.

"FIGHT!" Lynn yelled

Lincoln and Luan bowed at each other then dropped into their karate stances. Luan threw a couple punches to his face, but Lincoln blocked them all. Luan then started to go low towards his stomach region, but he read where she intended to throw her punches and blocked them. Luan is now starting to get a little frustrated, but it still didn't faze her. Lincoln fought defensively, and now it's time to go on the offensive.

Lincoln fake like he was about to throw a punch, and Luan covered up her face. She fell for the bait. Taking advantage of the opening, he kicked the side of her body with his left foot, then swept her legs from underneath her making her fall on her back.

"And Lincoln is the winner!" Lynn said.

"You okay Luan?" Lincoln offered a hand to help her up.

"Someone go get the broom, because I just got swept!" Luan giggled taking his hand and getting up. "Get it? Get it?"

"Okay Leni, you're up next."

Luan and Leni switched places and Leni faced Lincoln.

"Do you think this robe will look better in blue?" The fashion teen asked.

"FIGHT!" Lynn yelled

Lincoln took advantage of her sister's cluelessness, and ditziness, and grabbed her wrist while using his momentum and strength to flip her over his shoulder. This was probably the easiest thing he's ever have to do involving a sparring session.

"It's over? Already?" The teen asked getting up on her own. "

Leni rubbed her back and went off to the side. Lynn however, steps up confident in herself.

"Alright Linc, I saved the best for last...ME!" Lynn cockily stated. "You sure you want this footwork? This speed? The fighting ability of Lynnorino?" Lynn hyped herself up bouncing on her own feet and rolling her neck.

Lincoln smirked "Let's see who's wants it more…" Lincoln monologues.

Lincoln and Lynn both bow at each other, signalling the fight to start. As the row drop in the karate stances, they slowly inch their way over to each other like a real professional level fight. The two keep each other within striking distance. Lynn made quick fakes in and out to see how he'll react to her baited moves. It was clear that Lynn was ready to pounce. Lynn threw a couple punches towards his chest which did find their mark. But not anything that would daze him or slow him down. As Lynn kept bouncing on her feet, Lincoln noticed a pattern. She would throw a couple strikes, then go back to bouncing. Lynn was a fast paced fighter, while he was more of a steady paced fighter. He knew that he had to fasten the pace to tire her out.

Lincoln then suddenly started to throw more and more punches, making Lynn block and cover up more. Lynn then threw about four or five kicks to his head in one faced motion, but he dodged all of them. Lynn switched her stance for orthodox to southpaw coming off that last kick, and she suddenly felt herself starting to get tired. Her stamina was starting to drain. She just realized that Lincoln intentionally tired her out, so he can have some juice to finish her off.

Lincoln waited for her to throw a strike of some sort. Preferably a punch. And as luck would have it, Lynn threw a punched directed at his facial region. He dodged it, slipped his arm underneath hers and grabbed the top left collar of her gi. He then wrapped his other arm around her lower body, and slammed her down on her back. Lincoln then stood up victorious.

"Whoo! I won!" He triumphantly stood.

"That's how you tire out your opponent Linc!" Lynn said sitting up on the ground. Lincoln helped her get up. Lynn cracked her back as soon as she got back up. "And nice execution, on the takedown bro." She complimented.

"Thanks Lynn. Couldn't have done it without you teaching me." Lincoln responded.

As his other sisters complimented him and applauded him on the way he performed today, he held his chin up high in pride.

"I think you're ready to get your next level black belt Lincoln." Lynn playfully punched his shoulder.

"I think I am."

 **AN: Finally done SHIT! My procrastination is beginning to be a serious problem. I already had my chapter on Another Space invader done, but I didn't want to post it until I got this chapter done. So that means you guys get an update on TWO stories today. Now since week is my bye week of the football season, I'm going to take advantage and get straight to work on the next chapter.** **Also it makes me feel good inside writing about my favorite brother and sister combo on the show. Comment down below what's your favorite Lincoln and sister duo on the show. It's pretty obvious what's my favorite duo… Lincoln and Lynn. SIMPLE!** **Anyways I'm out! Douces!** **PLZ Review**


	15. A Test of Strength

**None of your favorite fanfics came out this week? Say no more.**

 **We're very close to the end guys. And I also want to thank everyone who hit that follow and favorite button on my stories and on my account. I still can't believe my first fanfiction got this much support. Thanks.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Gi Whiz"

"A Test of Strength Part 1"

As the days went on and on during the week, Lincoln endured more and more training. Not just training with Lynn and his sisters, he has also been going to train at the Royal Woods Athletic Club with Sensei Royce. Rita has been dropping him off at the rec center everyday after school to train with Royce and partake in his classes with other students. He would leave school at 3:00 then go to his karate classes until 4:30 so it works well to match his normal schedule.

Lincoln would train with brown belts, first dan black belts, and sometimes students that have achieved higher than a third dan black belt. Everything from sparring, to learning new moves, and brushing up on moves that Lincoln already knows how to do. And out of all of Royce's students, Lincoln stood out and outperformed over all the others. And this surprised all the higher level black belts. And even making some really salty and jealous.

And while Lincoln was participating in his classes, he got to catch up with his old opponent, and Lynn's opponent, Matt and Gina. And they were so happy to see him back again. Considering they have a lot of respect for him and his sister. And they happened to develop a friendship with him. Hoping to get on the level that Lincoln's on one day. Lincoln walks into the dojo before class starts all dressed for a good day for martial arts.

"Hey Matt! Hey Gina!" Lincoln called them as he walked over towards them to meet up and chat with them.

"Hey Lincoln!" Gina waved.

"My main man Lincoln! How's it going?" Matt asked

Lincoln walked up and gave them both highfives. "I'm doing just fine, it's good to see you guys again."

"Same here man, how's your sister doing?"

"Lynn? She's doing good, you know she trains me when I'm not here training with Sensei Royce."

Gina chuckled "Well that explains how you're so good at fighting."

Matt snickered "Yeah especially after the way she cleaned your clock last week during their belt test." Matt laughed.

Gina playfully punched him in his arm "Hey don't you forget how Lincoln put you on your back countless amounts of times when you two were going at it."

"Hey in all fairness, Matt was a honorable opponent, it's that his moves is two predictable." Lincoln added.

"He does have a good point there Matt." Gina said

"Yeah I guess he's right. But do you guys want to hang out sometime? Matt asked the both of them.

"I'm cool with hanging out with you guys." Lincoln said.

"Yeah I'm up for it." Gina agreed.

"So when can we hang? Because my schedule is all out of place."

"How about we exchange phone numbers and we'll touch basis? Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah let's do that. Then we can text each other when it would be the best time to go out." Gina agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Matt agreed going into his gym back and pulling out his phone. Lincoln and Gina did the same and they exchange each of their phone numbers.

"Alright, I'll text you guys when I get an idea what my schedule is like." Matt said

"Alright, now let's get to class before we're late." Lincoln said

"Yeah let's do that, I'm not in the mood to be doing pushups because we're late." Gina said.

"Me neither." Matt agreed as they went over to the others participating in the class.

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Royce's students mainly were in pairs and they worked on defense against attackers. So it wasn't too much that the students have to do. All they have to do is alternate between who attacks and who defends themselves. Lincoln was matched with Matt and Gina with one of the other females that were also in the class.

As class was coming to an end, Royce always ends the class with a quick reflection and on his students and who improved the most. Everyone was sitting down on the cushions in the middle of the dojo in front of their Sensei.

"Great work in class today everyone. I can definitely see some improvement out of most of everyone here." Royce said. "Some of you still needs some work to do, but that's fine. But out of everyone in this class that showed the most amount of improvement, Lincoln Loud showed stood out the most." Royce complimented.

Lincoln smiled knowing the fact that he really did outperformed the best out of everyone. But a there was a few students in the class that is just filled with saltiness noticing that Royce is starting to have a new favorite student.

"And remember, same time tomorrow is everyone's belt test. So get a good night's sleep in and be prepared to go from the yesterday's you, to the tomorrow's you." Royce said. "Oh and one more thing,if you want, you can invite your friends and family to the ceremony tomorrow. Class dismissed, enjoy the rest of your day." Royce dismissed the class. Everyone walked to the locker rooms to get changed.

* * *

After everyone got changed some decided to hang around while others went directly home. Lincoln had just texted his mother Rita to come pick him up. So he was standing in front of the athletic center with Matt and Gina who was also waiting to get picked up.

"So Linc, how does it feel?" Gina asked.

Lincoln looked over at Gina "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"She means how does it feel to be Sensei Royce's favorite student." Matt said

"Favorite?" Lincoln scoffed "I wouldn't say I'm his favorite student." Lincoln admitted.

"Oh come on, you know it's true. You do know your sister Lynn was his favorite student for she graduated." Gina said.

"I highly doubt I'm his favorite just because my sister was his favorite."

"It's true. Teachers that have had taught an older sibling first, mostly look at their younger sibling on how the older one behaved." Matt explained.

"So if Lynn was a perfect student…" Lincoln went on

"...Sensei Royce would expect you to be just as good and behaved as she was." Gina finished.

"Okay that actually makes sense." Lincoln agreed.

A car horn honked as Vanzilla was pulling in front of the entrance. It was Rita and his sister Lynn sitting in the front seat coming to pick him up.

"Alright guys I gotta go." Lincoln picked up his gym bag. "I'll text you guys later." Lincoln waved at them.

"Bye Lincoln!" Both of them waved goodbye.

Lincoln opened up the side door to Vanzilla and got in and sat behind his sister Lynn. Then they drove back to the house. On the way they asked him how his day went.

"Did you have a good day in karate class honey?" Rita asked

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Lincoln replied. "And I can't wait to get my next black belt tomorrow!" Lincoln excitedly added.

Lynn turned around to look at him. "Did Royce say you can bring family? I wanna see you get your belt bro." Lynn asked

"Of course! You guys can come if you want to."

"ALL of us is going to be there Lincoln." Rita assured. "You've always been there for us, so it's time we return the favor." Rita said.

"Thanks mom!"

"Anything for our brother." Lynn said.

* * *

Later that night…

Lincoln was pacing back and forth in his bedroom with his phone in his hand. He wants to ask Ronnie Anne to come to his karate belt test tomorrow, but he is too afraid to ask her. What if she says no and insults him over the phone. Or worse.

"Come on Lincoln, just ask her." Lincoln told himself. "But what if she says no? But she could say yes." Lincoln groaned "Ugh, I don't know that!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn opened the door "Hey Lincoln, I have you seen my lucky baseball…" Lynn paused noticing how frustrated her brother is getting. "Lincoln?" Lincoln jumped on his own feet. "What are you in here doing?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln clenched his chest. "I swear do you guys ever knock?"

"Sorry about that, but seriously, what are you doing?" Lynn asked.

"Well I'm having a hard time asking Ronnie Anne to come to my karate presentation tomorrow. And I'm afraid that she'll say no." Lincoln explained. "Or worse, insult me on the phone."

"Well you'll never know if she'll say no if you never ask her." Lynn said.

"Yeah but what if-"

"Look Lincoln, I know I'm not good with love and relationships, but Lori once told me that you'll never know what a person will say until you actually ask them." Lynn told him. Lincoln looked up at her. "So just ask her bro. Okay?"

Lincoln nodded "Okay, I'll ask her."

"That's my brother." Lynn playfully punched him in the shoulder and headed for the door. "But in all seriousness, if you do find my baseball, please let me know." Lynn said closing the door.

Lincoln smiled and looked back at his phone. He unlocked it and went to his contact log and looked up Ronnie Anne. He tapped her profile and hit call. The phone dialed up and soon enough Ronnie Anne answered.

"Hello?" Ronnie Anne answered.

"Hey Ronnie Anne."

"Oh hey Lame-O, what's up?

"Um...I was wondering if uh...I mean can you come to my um…" Lincoln stammered.

"Uh...are you okay Lame-O? You're acting a little bit different tonight." She said. "Is there something you wanna ask me?"

Lincoln bit his lip and sighed. "Yes, do you want to come to my karate presentation tomorrow?" Lincoln quickly asked.

Ronnie Anne chuckled. And those chuckles started to turn into a laugh. "Is that what you wanted to ask me this whole time?" She asked.

There was a quick silence. "Yes, look if you don't want to come that's fi-"

"Are you kidding me? I would love to come! Is it cool if I bring Bobby?" The hispanic tomboy eagerly asked.

Lincoln smiled, if Ronnie Anne could see it, she would smile too. "Sure, the presentation is at 4:00 at the Royal Woods Athletic Center."

"Perfect, I'll see you there."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

Lincoln hanged up the phone and jumped on top of his bed and let out a big gigantic "WHOOOOO!". He honestly didn't know why he couldn't ask her in the first place. He layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling so happy he could run a marathon. Lincoln then changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Ready to put on a show for tomorrow's presentation.

 **It's about damn time I update a chapter around these parts. Now also I know I mentioned No Such Luck a few chapters ago, and last time I checked, that was back when Ronnie Anne was still in Royal Woods. So yes I'm well aware. Plus I wanted to involve her some way in this chapter. Matt and Gina as well. I also want to apologize for the late as hell updates so I want to make it up to you guys. I'll think of something. As long as you guys know that I'm still alive, I'm satisfied.**

 **You guys know the routine. C y'all next time. :)**

 **PLZ Review**


	16. The Big Finale

**AN:First of all, I want to apologize for being gone for so long. Some stuff came up in my life. Some it it good, some of it bad. Mostly bad. But thankfully, thankfully I straightened that stuff out and I'm back to grinding. Both on fanfiction, Youtube and everything else. But here we go...**

 **The final chapter of my very first fanfiction story. I've been having a fun time writing this, but sadly it has to come to an end. But it may not be over yet. After this final chapter I was thinking about making an epilogue afterwards. But man I'm kinda sad that I have to end it. I could really go on forever if I could, but now is that time to say goodbye. But that doesn't mean we can't go out with a bang right? Let's do it.**

Gi Whiz

The Big Finale

Here it is, it's time to do big things. Lincoln has been waiting for this all night. It's time to prove that he should be a third degree black belt in karate. If Lynn did it, and Luan did it, he knew damn well HE could do it. This was what he trained for.

The hard work he's put in day and night will be put to the test today. Everything that Lynn taught him, everything that Luan has taught him, heck even everything that sensei Royce taught him will be put to the test on this very day. And he is going to put on a show today.

While on his way over to the dojo with his family, he was conversing with his sisters and parents. They were honestly eager to see him earn his third degree karate belt.

"You ready for this baby bro? You seem kinda...tense." Lynn noticed

"Of course I'm ready, I'm just locked in you know?" He responded.

"Yeah I know the feeling, just focusing on one thing and one thing only. That's what me and my teammates always do while on the way to our games." Lynn shared "You'll do great, we know you will."

"And besides, we'll be there to cheer you on bro!" Luna reached from the seat behind him and ruffled his hair. Making him laugh a bit.

"That's right kiddo! We'll be watching and cheering you on the whole time." Lynn Sr said while looking into his view mirror.

"And it's not like you'll embarrass yourself or anything like that particular topic" Lisa said

"Lisa! You're not helping!" Lola scolded the young scientist.

"I'm just speculating that our male sibling had a 60.3% percent chance that he _would_ embarrass himself, but since he has experience and training in martial arts, that chance has been reduced to 8.7% chance." Either way, I'll still be sending you pleasant compliments while you earn your new belt." Lisa complimented.

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks sis."

Even though his sisters always gave him bull crap half the time, they always got his back no matter what. And that's why Lincoln always say he wouldn't trade his family for the world. As Lincoln looked out the window of the van, they were stuck in traffic. He then started to think of everything that had happened up to this point.

Ever since a few weeks ago when Lynn decided hunt him down and actually force him to be her sparring partner like always. Which resulted in a minor altercation between the two siblings…

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _Why do you always bully me?!" He yelled trying not to cry._

 _Lynn looked flabbergasted by what he said, "I don't bully you, what are you talking about?" Flashbacks then appear with her punching Lincoln, doing dutch ovens to him, lucha libres, sparring sessions, two-for-flinchings, pulling his pants down, etc. Lynn immediately came to the realization that she had acted like a bully in the past. "Jeez, now that you mention it, I have been a bully to you. I-I didn't mean to-" Lynn was about to apologize but was interrupted by her infuriated brother._

" _YOU KNOW WHAT?!" He yelled standing up. "YOU CAN STAY AWAY FROM ME THAT'S WHAT!" He said furiously. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG BULLY WHO TERRORIZES ME ALL THE TIME!" He said looking in her eyes with rage. He then turns around and walks towards the back door holding his cheek, he opens the door and slams it._

 _Lynn immediately started to feel the guilt set in, "Lincoln wait! I didn't mean to!" She yelled in sympathy and sadness looking down at the grass._

 _ **Flashback over.**_

After that, Lynn learned two things that day. The first thing was that don't say or do anything to anyone that you wouldn't want them to say or do to you. And the second thing, always ask instead of making them do it by force. Lynn didn't want to become the bully of the family. But at that moment and time, that was what she was labeled as...A BULLY. And in order to make her realize that, Lincoln and her sisters made sure that she learned her lesson about bullying people.

 _ **Another flashback…**_

 _Lincoln whispered in her ear, "How does it feel to be bullied Lynn?" She turned around and Lincoln gave her a powerful punch to the stomach. She was holding her stomach in pain. Lincoln then alternated to Lynn's back again. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and with all his strength he judo threw her to the ground. That's when the lights cut back on with Lincoln and his other sisters in a small circle surrounding Lynn._

 _Lynn looked terrified and intimidated by her 9 sisters and younger brother wearing karate gi's still barefooted. Some had their arms crossed while others had their fists clenched. She had tears streaming down her face, not because she was in pain but because she now knows what it feels like to be bullied. She felt like a cornered animal, So she quickly got up and ran past her sisters to her and Lucy's room and closed it._

" _Mission accomplished, great job." Lincoln said giving each other high fives._

" _That'll teach her to be a bully. No we can finally get out of these clothes and put some shoes on." Lori said._

" _Agreed!"_

 _ **Flashback over.**_

After a long painful lesson that was learned, and mostly needed, Lincoln forgave her. And they were all good. But Lynn didn't really feel that she's done enough for him to earn his forgiveness. So when he told her that he was being bullied at school, she felt that that was her opportunity to make things right and help him out by become a force to be reckoned with in martial arts.

Ever since that red headed, self entitled, know it all, bastard named Chandler decided that it was a good idea to pick on the only brother of ten sisters, Lincoln Loud. He also thought it was a good idea to try and jump him and his athletic sister after he laid his disrespectful ass out the first time. Last mistake he'll ever make in his entire life.

 _ **Flashback to a last Friday**_

 _Chandler swung his bat again at him, but he grabbed it and chucked it away. Now that he's unarmed, he's pretty much screwed. Lincoln walked up to him and punched him dead in the mouth. Making him fall down._

" _Get up…" Lincoln said gritting his teeth._

 _Chandler slowly got up and tried to punch Lincoln in the face again. Big mistake. Lincoln caught his fist, kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face knocking him on the ground again._

 _Lincoln stood over him "Get up…" Chandler got up once again. He weakly punched Lincoln in the face. Which in response only made him punch him ten times harder knocking him back down again._

 _Chandler is on the floor trembling in fear. "Please Larry...I beg of you...please stop!" He begged._

 _Lincoln picked him up by his shirt and put him up against a brick wall of a building. "WHAT'S MY NAME?!" Lincoln screamed in Chandler's face. No response. "I SAID WHAT'S MY GODDAMN NAME?! YOU BETTER NOT SAY LARRY! I DARE YOU TO SAY LARRY!" Lincoln threatened._

" _L-l-Lincoln…" Chandler trembled._

" _Good. Now you listen to me… You can bully me, but if I ever, and I mean EVER catch you messing with my friends, or my sisters again, you better hope, no no no, PRAY that there's somewhere for you to hide. Because next time there's not gonna be a conversation, because you'll already be lying in a pool of your own blood. Understand?" Lincoln finished._

 _Chandler nodded "Y-yes…"_

" _Good" Lincoln let him go and Chandler fell to his knees. "Now scrape up your buddies a get out of here, you make me sick." Lincoln said._

 _Chandler gathered up his guys and they disappeared into the night. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief knowing that Chandler will no longer be a problem for him, his friends, or his sisters._

 _ **Flashback over.**_

Lincoln smirked at that flashback. The fact that Chandler damn near shit himself when Lincoln beat up him and his goons, put a smile on his face. But now it's important now. He taught him a lesson he'll never forget. Now it's time to focus on what's important. And that's earning this belt.

The Louds arrived to the athletic center and found a parking space, they all got out the van and headed inside to head to the karate dojo. Once inside, they went to the dojo where they were greeted by Sensei Royce.

"Welcome back Lincoln." Royce greeted him with a handshake. "And I see you brought your family with you as well." He notices the absurd number of sisters he had. But that's to be expect

"They insisted on coming with me to support me." Lincoln replied.

"The support of family members are always important. Anyways, your family can just sit over there on the benches." Royce pointed to the seating area. Where a couple of other family members that were with other students were seated. "And Lincoln can get changed in the locker room. We'll be getting started soon."

The Louds went to the seating area that was set up in the dojo. Which they saw Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago. Bobby was holding a homemade sign they both made that says "The Loudest Warrior" in orange letters with a black outline, and a drawing of his head with a black headband. Ronnie Anne and Bobby both waved at him, and Lincoln waved back at them before heading to the locker rooms to change into his karate gi. It's time to show what he's made for.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you for coming out today to support my students on this special day." Royce introduced the audience. "During this belt ceremony, it will mean more than just receiving a belt. It means that you show a passion in a delicate art that originated a long, long time ago. This sport will push you to your limits, it will break you both mentally and physically…"

As Royce was rambling on, Lincoln, Matt, and Gina all sat next to each other. A;; anxious to get things started.

"Hey Linc, you ready for this?" Matt whispered.

"Yep, waited all day for this, a little anxious but I'm ready." He replied. "What about you Gina?"

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." Gina also replied in a whisper.

"...So without any further waiting...let's begin our ceremony," He turned around and faced the students. "Students rise." The students raised and they bowed at their master. Royce doing the same. "Alright class, let's show this crowd everything we've learned. Repeat the moves that I call out."

"Left kick!"

"HAAA!"

"Right punch!"

"HAAA!"

"Left Punch!"

"HAAA!"

Royce called out basic callout moves and then as it progressed, they had gotten more advanced moves. But it was nothing the students couldn't handle. Considering they rehearsed and practiced these moves before the ceremony earlier in the week.

"Now for our next demonstration, each student will break a would plank with their hand." He explained to the audience. "Students form a line, we'll go one at a time."

The students all formed a singlefile line so they can each chop a wood plank. There were three kids ahead of Matt. With Lincoln and Gina being behind him. One by one, each of the students ahead of them successfully chopped a wood plank in half. The last kid that was ahead of Matt successfully chopped the wood plank. He was up next. With a swift cock back of his hand, and a delicate and graceful chop. He did. He broke the wood plank in half.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy baby."

After Matt was finished, he went over to the other side where all the other students chopped the wood planks. Lincoln was up next. Royce placed a wood plank in front of him. Lincoln could hear a couple cheers from a couple of his sisters in the stands. He even saw the sign that Ronnie Anne and Bobby made for him. He looked back at the plank of wood, took a deep breathe, cocked his hand back, and with a little bit of finesse and power, he chopped the wood plank in half with no problems whatsoever.

His family just shook the building with the most loudest cheers you would ever hear in your life. One would think that they always go to the seattle seahawks stadium to cheer on the city's football team. Where it gets louder than a jet engine. He smiled and went over to the others.

What's next his the demonstration in hand to hand combat. Royce has instructed Lincoln and another student who was a brown belt, to demonstrate everything they had learned in terms of hand to hand combat. The two students stepped on the cushions while the other students stood back and gave them room. The two students bowed at each other and dropped into their fight stances. Royce shouted "BEGIN!" and the fight starts.

They both stepped towards each other. The brown belt student tried to strike by punching Lincoln in the face, but Lincoln caught his punch, kneed him in his stomach, and flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him on the ground. Lincoln offered him a hand to get up, and he helped him up. They both bowed at each other in respect, and went off to the side to let the others demonstrate as well. Lincoln's family, especially Rita, Lynn Sr, Lynn Jr and Luan, were clapping and cheering for him. They were so proud of him.

* * *

After all the students were finished with the wood chopping and demonstrating combat in their duels they all lined up shoulder to shoulder next to each other, but they weren't done yet. All that's left his to hand the belts off to the students who deserved them. Royce had already had the belts for everyone in his hand. It seems like he wants to end things with a bang.

"Here's the moment you've all been waiting for, the distribution of the belts to my brilliant, talented students." He went on. "We'll start of by distributing the lower level belts, and then work our way up to the higher level belts."

Royce distributed the belts from the lowest level first. He hand the yellow belts to the ones who've previously had white belts. He then gave orange belts to the ones who've had yellow. The purple ones to the ones who've had yellow. Then blue to ones with purple, then green belts, then the brown ones, and finally the black belts.

"And finally, I would love to congratulate the black belts on achieving their higher level belts. So when I call your name please step forward." Royce grabbed two second grade black belts, those were for Matt and Gina. "Matt and Gina please step forward and claim your belts."

Matt and Gina stepped forward and both claimed their prize. All while earning a congratulations from their sensei. After grabbing their belts they both turned towards Lincoln and gave him a smile and thumbs up. Him returning it with a smile and thumbs up as well.

"And finally, this last belt I'm going to give to my student, is a student that has excelled in my class and is always willing to work harder and get better. And he is the brother of two older sisters that were also my former students, which are also in the stands today…" He said while looking into the stands. Luan and Lynn both smiled knowing who he's talking about. "...but without any further waiting, this third degree black belt goes to….Lincoln Loud!"

The whole place erupted into cheers and screams of joy. Lincoln smiled and walked over to his sensei and humbly grabbed his belt. They both bowed and earned a special congratulations from his martial arts master. He went over to the other students, he looked in the crowds and saw his family. Everyone was taking pictures of him on his achievement. He then wrapped his new belt around his head and tied it around his head, and gave the cameras that was being pointed at him two thumbs up.

"And that concludes our ceremony! I want to thank everyone who came to support the students who've gave it their all on this day. Have a good, safe night." Royce concluded and the families in the crowd all got up and applauded the children.

After the ceremony was over, they went to the locker rooms to go change into their normal outfits. Some of them didn't even changed, they just put on their shoes and went on about their business. Lincoln however, got changed but he still has his new belt tied around, and met up with his family who was waiting for him. As well as Ronnie Anne and Bobby. They noticed him walking up to them and they cheered, making him smile.

Ronnie Anne ran up to him and hugged him.

"You were great out there Lame-O!" Ronnie complimented.

"Yeah you were great out there buddy." Bobby chimed in.

"Thanks, I learned from the best teacher in Royal Woods" He stopped and looked at Lynn, "And that's Lynn." He smiled.

Lynn wasn't the one to show her true emotions, but since she was so touched by what her brother said, she just ran up to him and bear hugged him with all her might and lifted him a couple inches off the ground.. "Awww thanks little bro!" Lynn said still hugging him.

"You're...welcome…" He wheezed

Lynn put him down and released him. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, we are so proud of you son." Rita said holding Lily.

Lily clapped her hands and laughed agreeing with her mother.

"Thanks everyone. Thanks for coming to watch me earn my belt." Lincoln thanked them.

"Hey that's what family is for little dude." Luna replied.

"I say this calls for a celebration, who wants pizza tonight?" Lynn Sr offered the family.

"WE DO!" The whole family replied.

"Alright let's head home, we'll have it delivered." Lynn says.

"Bye Bobby, bye Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln waved as him and his family went towards the exit.

"Bye Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne waved back.

"Bye little dude." Bobby waved as well.

* * *

Once home, the family ordered pizza and had it delivered to their house. The siblings were still discussing how great Lincoln was earlier in the day. Lincoln was in the living room on the couch with Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lana. Discussing his performance.

Lincoln was holding his new black belt he received "I still can't believe I'm a third degree black belt." He said "Someone pinch me I must be dreaming." Lana quickly used both of her little fingers and pinched his upper shoulder."OW! LANA!?"

She shrugged "Hey you told me to pinch you."

Lincoln rubbed his left shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Lincoln, and to think you couldn't defend yourself." Lynn said.

"I knew I could do it! I'm a karate master!" He raised his belt in the air.

"Now hold on you're not better than me." Lynn stated. "Maybe better than Luan but not better than Lynner, Lynner chicken dinner."

Luan looked out her outraged. "That's not true. At know I'm better than all you four put together!"

"HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" The twins yelled.

Luan had a smug look on her face and leaned forward in their faces "Make me." She said. She then earned herself a karate chop to the back of her neck by Lola. Luan shrieked out in pain rubbing her neck.

It was getting tense. All five of the siblings were glaring at each other. Ready to go to war.

"Well there's only one way to settle who's the best here…" Lincoln suggested.

"A duel between the five of us?" Lynn asked

"Outside?" Lana asked.

The other four siblings nodded. After one last moment of glaring, they all ran up the stairs to their rooms to change into their Gi's and meet back up with each other outside in the backyard. Lincoln, Lynn, and Luan all came out wearing their gi's with their third degree black belts. While Lola and Lana came out with only their _first_ degree black belts.

"There's still time to call it quits and say that I'm the best guys." Lynn said stretching.

"I'd rather play with Lola's girly dolls." Lana countered.

" _I'd_ rather read Lincoln's lame comic books." Lola glared.

"I would rather listen to Luan's god awful jokes all day." Lincoln cracked his knuckles.

"I would rather be Lynn's sparring partner." Luan countered as well.

"Suit yourself, but when it's over, you're gonna _wish_ you called it quits." Lynn said ready to fight.

All five of them readied themselves, and began to charge at each other. They all jumped in the air, all while yelling "HI-YAH!". The camera freeze frames them right as they came a couple inches away from each other.

 **AN: Goddamn it feels good to be back in business. Like rapper King Streetz said "Sorry for the wait let's get back to business, I had to make a change this a new addition." Again I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to come back**. **Unfortunately some bad things had happened in my life and I just took some time off to make things right. But no matter what happens, the last thing I would do is give up on you guys. But I'm back and I just hit y'all with an unexpected 3.7K word chapter. A lot of you guys said my chapters were too short, so here y'all go.**

 **But I'm really sad my story is coming to a close. I really could have kept going for as long as I wanted too, but I felt like it just had to stop at a certain point and now was that point. But don't worry we not done yet. I plan on posting an epilogue in a week, so stay tuned, trust me, stay tuned. Thanks for all of your support on this story.**

 **This your boy GwoppyTrai AKA TraiSean, Signing out.**

 **PLZ Review**

 **Epilogue coming soon.**


	17. Epilogue

**AN: Well well well. Looks like we started from the bottom… now we here. Thanks to you guys, I've received 43 follows, and 38 favorites. I know it may not seem like a lot, but c'mon, that's pretty decent for a first time fanfiction. I appreciate every single one of you guys that took time out of your day to read my beautiful story between my favorite brother and sister pairings on the show, Lincoln and Lynn.**

 **Also one more thing, just because I've finished this story, doesn't mean that I'm finished with fanfiction. In case you didn't know, I have another story that I got cooking up. It's called "Another Space Invader". And trust me, it is a juicy story. Now that I finally got my personal life together, AND This story is complete, I'll be working on that more often. Thanks again for all of your guys support, and hopefully I'll see you guys again, Enjoy! Bye Bye!**

Final Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Loud House! (Obviously) (duh)

The Loud House-Gi Whiz

Epilogue

There is so much things that one person could do when they accomplish a goal. You could just stop and accept your reward and be satisfied. Party until no tomorrow. Shit that's what I would do. But for some people, just enough of something, never seems to satisfy them. They would want more. That's the case with NBA players. After they win a championship, they would want to win another ring back to back to back. That's the mindset people like Michael Jordan, LeBron James, and Steph Curry have.

Lincoln however, was just satisfied with just having a third grade black belt. He wasn't really all into dedication unless it had something to do with something he was actually passionate about. But don't get him wrong, Lynn did help him by becoming more passionate when it came to karate. And if anything she helped him keep going on that long journey, and practical adventure between the two of them. Because of Lynn, he didn't quit. Because of Lynn, he didn't stop. Because of Lynn, he had the determination to get up, even when he felt like staying down.

" _Don't stop now Linc! You gotta keep going!"_

He remembered her saying when he couldn't get a certain move down correctly. He listened to her advise and got back to it when he felt like quitting.

" _Get up Lincoln, practice makes perfect!"_

He remembered her encouraging him while he was on the ground in pain from one of her signature moves that she had hit him with when they were practicing. Of course she had apologized for it. And when they continued, he gladly returned the favor bye coming back with his own move of his own. Them both sharing a laugh. The most rememberable moments between those two was one of the reasons why he always considered her his favorite sister.

"Hey Lincoln you alright?"

Lincoln suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming and remembered where he was at. He was sitting at one of the tables of Gus' Games N' Grub with his sister Lynn, Matt, and Gina.

"You good dude? You kinda zoned out for a second." Matt noticed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming."

Just as he said that, a waiter brought their food to their table. The waiter placed two pepperoni pizzas in front of them. As well as some boneless hot wings, and mozzarella sticks. And a soda for the each of them.

"So did you guys go home and celebrate after our presentation?" Lincoln asked taking a couple slices of pizza from the tray and onto his plate.

"Heck yeah dude! Who wouldn't?" Matt said

"Yeah, my parents threw me a celebration party at my house last night after the ceremony." Gina added biting into a boneless chicken wing. "What about you guys? What did you guys do?"

Lincoln and Lynn both looked at each other.

"Uuuum...well more or less." The white haired boy answered.

"We had duel between our other three siblings do determine who was the best at karate in the whole house." Lynn told them Matt and Gina.

"For reals? Who won?"

Lynn crossed her arms and looked away quite annoyed "Lincoln won." she muttered

"Wait, you won? Out of all five of your sisters?" Gina asked.

"Well in all fairness, the twins were both six years old and were half my height. It was Lynn and Luan I had to worry about. Even though it was pretty much a free for for all, the twins pretty much ended up taking each other out. Then it just came down to me, Lynn and Luan. Lynn took her out and then it was down to me and her and the rest is history." He took a sip of his soda.

"I still don't understand how I lost and I had I've been doing karate way longer than you. I swear I think he got lucky or something!"

"You can use that excuse all day long, I just used my skills to beat you."

"Yeah whatever, I still want my rematch sooner or later little brother." Lynn looked at him with a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh I'll be ready. I'll. Be. Ready."

The four continued to chat up a storm. The four also went on and finished all of their food. After they were done eating, they went on and played the wide variety of games. From the sports mini games, to the racing games, to the dancing games it didn't matter. They had fun no matter what game they played. They also managed to earn enough tickets to get a prize. And the thing that made it icing on the cake, was that the two siblings picked a prize that the both of them would like. Lincoln picked a new basketball for Lynn, and Lynn picked a brand new Ace Savvy action figure. They both absolutely loved the prizes they had received from each other, and they thanked each other so much for it.

As it was time to go home, they made sure they wished their farewells to Matt and Gina. They have had an amazing adventure together. Even though that the first time they met, was the first time they beat them up. But afterwards they had respect for each other as great martial artists. But the best part is that they got to bring home plenty of leftovers for themselves. As the two was walking home, they had wide smiles on their faces. Walking shoulder to shoulder with each other, and holding each others hand. Knowing that their bond will never be separated...no matter what.

"Thanks again for getting me a new basketball bro."

"Thanks for getting me this cool Ace Savvy action figure."

"Anything for you Lincoln."

He squeezed her hand a little bit "I love you Lynn."

She rested her head on his shoulder "I love you too bro."

 _The End_

 **AN:I just want to thank everyone who have enjoyed, favorited, and followed the story all the way up to this point. I've had a really fun time writing this story. Especially since it was my first story, AND I'm writing about my two favorite sister pairings on the show.**

 **Also if you didn't know that I started another story on my account called** _ **Another Space Invader,**_ **Go on my profile and check it out if you're interested.**

 **Until next time, I'm GwoppyTrai and I'll see y'all in my next story.**

 **Bye!**

 **Rest in Peace Angry Grandpa, you will be missed by millions. ;(**


End file.
